Dust to Dust
by Cucumba
Summary: (Sequel to "Ashes to Ashes", and follows Season 2 choices.) Months have passed since the start of the world turning into ruins, and each one destroys the world everyone once called home. Ethan Vaan has lived in this world and every memory haunts him still. But when he and Clementine meet a group, and him meeting somebody he once knew, can he rid those bad memories and move on?
1. Ethan Vaan's Continuation - Ep 1

**_(Ok, so now it's finally time to work on the sequel everybody's been waiting for. This is a sequel to my previous Walking Dead Story: Ashes to Ashes, so if you haven't read it yet and you wish to know what happened check my profile_****_)_**

**_Three Months Ago_**

Both Ethan, an eighteen year old boy with brownish hair and Green eyes alongside a Black hoodie stained but a small bit of blood and rips, and Clementine, a small now nine year old girl with Black curley hair that wore a dress, Red hoodie, and a baseball cap that had a a stain of blood, walked down through a countryside-ish field together, with Ethan holding Clementine's hand.

"Hey... Sis... I know with Lee was tough... But we'll go through it together. I promise." Ethan said with Clementine looking at him.

"..Promise you won't leave me." Clementine said, in which Ethan smiled.

"I promise." Ethan said while they then sat on a log and held each other's hands.

"Thank you..." She said until she noticed something in the distance, two silhouettes, with Ethan looking and getting up.

"Who... Is that?" Ethan asked until they stopped to look at him, with him taking out his pistol and aimed it at them, ready for whoever it was.

_**Present Day**_

There was now a dark and deep Green forest, filled with nothing but crows and any other ground animals until there were leaves rustling in the distance, revealing to be Ethan Vaan as he still wore what he had on many months ago with a pocket knife in hand. He kept walking until he looked up at a tree, and began to climb on top of it to look for anything food or anything else but found nothing.

"Damn it. I hoped this would be an apple tree or something." He said to himself but then saw the bark of the tree, with him taking out the knife and began cutting off parts of it gently so he wouldn't get himself cut as well until he got a handful. "Good... Now to head back." He jumped down and walked away from the tree, back to where he came from until he came across Clementine, who was now wearing a Blue hoodie. "Hey Clem! I found some bark from a tree! Maybe we can use this to start a fire or something." She stayed silent, making him worry. "Clem? Sis? You ok?" Her train of thought was interrupted as she looked at him.

"Yeah... I'm ok." She said, with Ethan sighing a bit and crouched down to her.

"Look... I miss Lee too. But... I'm here for you, ok?" He asked as Clementine looked at him an nodded, with him smiling and offering her a hug. "Come here." She looked at this and smiled, with her hugging him as he hugged him back. "There we go... I'm here for you."

"Thank you Ethan..." Clementine said as Ethan smiled.

"What do you think?" A voice asked as the both of them looked to see it was Omid, a Persian-American man around his early thirties with buzzed dark brown, talking to Christa as she was an African American woman that was taller than him, and had black hair.

"Omid, you can't be serious." Christa said as Omid smiled.

"I am!" He said as Christa stood up, showing off her large belly that showed she was pregnant.

"We are not doing that." She said playfully as they all walked over to a pit stop named 'Gils'.

"Come on Christa! What's wrong with 'Omid'?" Omid asked with a laugh.

"We're not calling our baby Omid. One of you is enough." She said as Ethan laughed a bit and shook his head a bit, finding this situation hilarious as she looked at both him and Clementine. "Clementine? Ethan? A little help here?"

"What if it's a girl?" Clementine asked.

"Then we name her Christa!" Omid said with a smile.

"But I'M Christa. I don't want to call her Christa. That's just confusing." Christa said.

"Then how about... Diamond? A diamond in the rough." Ethan asked as Christa looked at him and smiled.

"Now that's something I could go with." She said.

"Then how about Genevive?" Omid asked.

"No." Christa said as she stopped, making the other do the same. "Look, you're no taking this seriously."

"I take everything seriously. Especially little Omid's future." Omid said with a smile, making Ethan facepalm slightly with a smile on his face.

"Keep talking and you'll be sleeping in the rain tonight." Christa said with a small laugh until she opened the bathroom door. "Remember that time in Barstow?"

"Vegas weekend." Omid said with Christa nodding with a smile and walked inside the bathroom, in which he looked at Clementine and Ethan. "Why don't you get cleaned up in the girl room Clem?"

"I hope the sink works in there." Clementine said as Ethan chuckled a bit.

"I wouldn't count on it sissy." He said. "Just be careful, keep and eye on your things, and you'll be just fine. We'll be right next door if you need anything." Clementine nodded and walked in, leaving them as he looked at Omid. "You look over Christa, and I'll look at that car over there. Maybe there's something in that car over there."

"Alright. Let me know if anything happens." Omid said as Ethan nodded, with him walking in where Christa was and left him to look into the car.

"Now... There's got to be something in here." Ethan said to himself as he looked around the entire car, searching for any supplies until he saw a bottle of water that was still clean. "Here we go. Perfect." He was about to leave the car until he saw a postcard of Destin Florida, his home, making him sigh and look down depressed. _"It's been... six months now. Six months since all of this happened. Six months since I... Met Emmy." _He looked down at his blood stains, showing it was once hers, and a pendant she once wore. _"It's really been that long huh? six months feel like six years..." _He looked down sadly until he heard a door open and close, making him look up to see a girl entering the girls room. "What the?" It was then the door to the boys room opened as well, revealing Omid.

"Hey Ethan! Find anything?" He asked as Ethan got out of the car.

"Hey... Is Christa still inside the boys room?" He asked as Omid nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked as Ethan's widened and looked at the bathroom in horror, with Omid looking at it until he got what he was saying. "You don't think..."

"Let's go. Quietly." Ethan said as both him and Omid quietly walked over to the girls room and quietly and opened the door.

"Junk. Junk. Junk." A female voice said from the inside. "Look at all this junk! Shit. Shit. And more shit. Why you ain't got nothing good?" Both Ethan and Omid looked at each other.

"What should we even do?" Ethan asked quietly.

"You watch my back in case something happens." Omid said as Ethan nodded and took out his gun, with the both of them quietly moving to see a young African American teenager holding and aiming a gun, Clementine's gun, at her in which shocked them.

"Not like the last people I got. They had all kinds of good shit. That was a good catch." The teenager said as Clementine noticed them in worry, with Ethan putting his finger on his mouth to quiet her. "You ain't got nothing good. You just a little fish." Omid and Ethan began to slowly walked toward her so they could grab the gun. "You gonna cry little fish?" The girl kept looking through Clementine's backpack until she found a picture of Lee. "This your daddy? What a bozo." Just as both Omid and Ethan were close enough, the door closed, creating a noise in which made them jump.

"SHIT!" Ethan yelled until the teenager turned around and pulled the trigger, shocking them as Ethan looked at her and then at Omid, seeing he was shot. "N-No..." He then landed on the ground while holding his heart, dead as the teenager stared in shock of what she just did. "N-No! Omid! OMID!" Ethan stared at her in pure hatred. "What the fuck did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!" It was then at that moment, Christa ran in with a rifle in hand, shocking her as she looked at her.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't!" The teenager said as she put her hands up. "I didn't-" It was at that moment Christa shot her, killing as it it shocked everyone.

"Holy...Holy shit..." Ethan said as he was in pure shock while Christa got on her knees and held Omid's dead body.

"O-Omid. Omid can you hear me? ...Omid..." She said as she started crying while Ethan sadly walked over to Clementine and crouched down to her.

"I-I didn't mean to. I-I...I..." She said until she hugged him tightly and began to cry as well, with him hugging back while doing the same.

"It's ok Clemmy... It's not your fault...It's not your fault." He said as he hugged her tightly, letting her cry as much as she needed to until they all heard moaning. Everyone's eyes widened as they all looked out to see the noise bringing in walkers. "Shit! We need to go! Now!"

"But Omid!" Christa said in sadness.

"I'll make sure he doesn't turn! Just get Clem and go! I'll catch up!" Ethan said as she stared at him, slowly nodded, and ran off with Clementine, leaving him in which he looked at Omid now beginning to reanimate. "Omid... I'm sorry..." He aimed his gun and shot him, killing him as he stared down sadly. "...Just rest easy now." He turned and ran out, not far far behind Christa and Clementine.


	2. Sixteen Months Later - Ep 1

_**Sixteen Months Later**_

Sixteen months have passed since Omid's death, and ever since that fateful day everything changed inside everyone. Both emotionally and mentally. The group in which consisted Ethan, now possibly nineteen or twenty along with his hair now longer, wearing a dirty Red hoodie with a bandage on his left arm, jeans, and dirty boots, Clementine now older, was wearing what Ethan's wearing except she wore a Dark Purple undershirt with stripes and a Purple shirt to go with it. The two of them sat next to each other on a log, looking at the fire until Clementine looked at Christa, who was now a bit older and has a few wrinkles because of the stress, but no longer had the baby.

"Christa. Talk to me." Clementine said as Christa stayed silent, making Ethan sigh in anger.

"Christa. Come on... Please. At least say something." He said, with Christa staying silent still until she sighed, grabbed a stick, and walked over to the fire containing a dead animal.

"This will never work." She said. "Look at this. It's pathetic. The wood's to wet to burn. There's more smoke than flame."

"What else can we do?" Clementine asked.

"Find something that'll burn maybe. Won't be easy in the dark and rain." Christa said as she looked over to her. "You need to be doing this, not me. Tending a fire so you can cook and stay warm. It's something you have to be able to do. Learn from Ethan or something. Otherwise..."

"Christa, don't give her any false information. I can almost never do it right." Ethan said as Christa looked at him.

"It's better than nothing." She said as he shrugged a bit until Clementine hugged herself to stay warm, in which he noticed. "Cold huh?"

"Yeah. I'm freezing." She said.

"You think this is bad? Wait until we get up to Wellington, THEN talk to me about cold." Christa said with a small smile, but slowly faded as she got up. "We still have a couple of hard months ahead of us. This rain will turn to sleet, then ice, then snow. It won't be easy."

"Will it be better there?" Clementine asked.

"Safer maybe. So they say." Christa said as Ethan nodded and looked at Clementine.

"As long as it might take, it's possibly our best bet. Anything to help stop walkers is ok with me." He said.

"We'll see if it works thought Ethan. We just have to keep moving north." Christa said, with Ethan nodding. They all stayed silent, listening to the rain and fire only.

"I miss Lee." Clementine said as they both looked at her, with Ethan giving her a hug around the shoulder.

"Me too Clem... Me too." He said until Christa sighed and walked off.

"I'm going to go find some more wood. Clementine, keep the fire lit." She said as she continued walking, leaving them behind. They both watched her until Ethan lets go of Clementine and lies down of the log after she gets off it.

"You going to be ok keeping it lit?" Ethan asked as Clementne nodded slowly.

"I think so." She said. "Are you feeling ok? You look sad." Ethan looked at her until he sighed.

"It's nothing bad. It's just... It's been two years Clem. Two years since all of this happened." He said as he looked at the sky, having some of the rain splashing on top of him. "Two years ago is where everything finally went downhill. When my father tried to kill me back then because of me trying to escape with Emmy. I sometimes wonder if... I never should have left Florida in the first place. Maybe some of the people I came across would still be alive. Mom, Lizzy, Emmy, Ben, Carley, your kidnappers family, and... Maybe Kenny. Maybe I never should have come around."

"Ethan... Please don't think like that. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." Clementine said until Ethan shook his head.

"Eh... Never mind what I said. I'll be fine. You just... Keep that fire lit like Christa asked you to." He said as Clementine nodded and did what she was told to by putting a log into the fire, and began to wait for Christa to come back. They kept waiting until they heard yelling, making the both of them look at the direction of the source. "What the... What was that?" He quickly got up and took out his gun and began to walk over with Clementine behind him.

"Don't fucking lie to us! Give us the truth and you won't get hurt!" One man said, with the both of them seeing Christa being outnumbered by two other people.

"You fuckin' with me? Where's the rest of your group!?" Another asked in anger.

"I'm by myself!" Christa said.

"Bullshit! Cut the shit lady!" One other asked while Ethan looked at Clementine.

"What should be do? We obviously can't leave her behind." He asked as Clementine looked around until she found a rock, picked it up, and threw it at one of the group members.

"CHRISTA! RUN!" She yelled as the rock hit one of the group members, giving Christa time to run away but the other two saw Clementine and tried to chase her, making Ethan have to not follow her for a while until he he took cover behind a tree and start shooting.

"BACK OFF ASSHOLES!" Ethan yelled as he kept shooting with his gun at them, with one of them chasing Clementine while the other one went towards Ethan and punched him, knocking him down.

"You're gonna get it shitbird!" He yelled as he took out a knife and tried to stab Ethan, with him quickly grabbing his arm and tried to push it away but slowly began to get overpowered. He finally made a last resort and spit in his eyes, stunning him for a bit until Ethan quickly punched him back in the face, knocking him down along with aiming the gun at him until he got up and tried to stab him again. "KID YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" He kept swiping the knife around, with Ethan jumping back until he shot him in the head, killing him and sending him into shock.

"Christ... I actually just..." He said to himself until he shook it off and followed the direction Clementine was at, only to see a large amount of walkers instead and a dead body of the one chasing her. "Clem...? W-Where did she go?!" He looked around in complete worry and fear. "Clementine? Clementine!" He quickly and quietly went through all of the walkers without being seen and kept looking around. "Clem?! CLEM!"

**_Ten Hours Later_**

Ethan kept walking through the forest tiredly with the gun still in hand, hoping to find Clementine but began to lose more and more hope of finding her.

"Come on...Where is she? Where...Where is she?" Ethan asked himself while he began to slowly cry until his body finally gave in as he dropped to his knees and hid his face in complete stress. "I lost her... I can't believe it... I lost her." He looked up at the sky while still crying. "I'm sorry Lee. I-I'm so sorry... You told me to watch over her but... But I lost her..." He looked down again until he heard a scream, which he recognized to be Clementine's, making his eyes widen. "C-Clementine?!" He quickly got up and ran over to the source of it, seeing her getting attacked by a dog, making him angry as he ran over and kicked it off of her, sending it back.

"E-Ethan!" Clementine said as Ethan crouched down and hugged her tightly, with her doing the same.

"Thank god your safe... Thank god... Are you ok? Did it hurt you?" He asked until he looked at her arm, seeing a deep dog bite. "Oh Jesus..."

"I-I'm ok." She said as the two of them heard struggles and whimpering, in which they both walked over to see metal pieces pierced through it as it made Ethan feel guilty.

"Oh man..." Ethan said to himself, feeling even more horrible while Clementine rose the pocket knife in her hand and keeled over.

"I'm... I'm sorry." She said as she slowly stabbed it in the throat, making it wimpier in pain but died in the process in which Ethan put his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry to have made you do that. I never should have- I could have-" He said but Clementine shook her head.

"No... It's ok. He attacked me and..." She said as Ethan helped her up and began helping her walk.

"I understand. I'm just glad you're ok." Ethan said and looked at the bit mark. "Let's just... Find something to help bandage it up." Clementine nodded slowly in pain while holding the bite after hiding in under her sleeve which the blood went through it. They kept walking as fast as they could while Clementine began to grow weaker, with her starting to lie down a bit but he tried keeping her up by holding her with his arm. "Come on Clem... Keep it together... Please..." Around that very moment, walkers began wander around where they were, making him increasingly nervous. They kept walking until one of them began to follow them. "Shit, shit, shit!" He quickly began to move but her weight began to slow him down, making the walker go faster. "Shit! FUCK!" At that every moment, a blade decapitated the walkers head, revealing to be the shadow of a man while another shot another with a crossbow.

"I'm out. Grab them and let's go!" One deep voice said as the other shadow nodded.

"Come on kid. Let me take her so we can go." He said as Ethan looked at the person and nodded.

"Ok." He said as the man helped Clementine into his arms and they all ran away from the walkers. They kept running until they heard the walkers moans fade away, making them slow down. "I think we're safe..." He looked at the two others, seeing the one carrying Clementine being a man in his mid twenties with Brown hair, shirt, jeans and boots along with a pack carrying a blade, and the other one being a man in his mid fifties with a shaved head and a black beard. "Thanks guys... I mean it."

"No problem kid." The man said until he looked at Clementine. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm ok." She said as the man nodded.

"That's good." The old man said as he looked at her and Ethan. "What are you two doing out here?"

"We were separated from a friend of ours by other people. I'm not sure on why, but that's what happened." Ethan said as the old man nodded. "Anyway... My name's Ethan, and that's Clementine."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Luke. And that there is Pete." The man, Luke, said. "So for now, we'll take the two of you to our group. Alright? We got a doctor with us and you could use some-" At that very moment, he saw the dog bite on Clementine, making him freak out and drop her. "OH SHIT!"

"What the hell was that for?!" Ethan asked in anger in which caught Pete's attention.

"What? What happened?" He asked.

"She's been bit! She's been.. FUCK. What are we going to do?!" Luke asked in fear.

"No! It was a dog!" Clementine said as Ethan nodded.

"It's the truth! I saw it with my own two eyes! Just... Check it or something! But it WASN'T from a walker! I swear it!" He said as Pete looked at him, and then at Clementine in which he nodded.

"Alright. Let's see it." He said as he crouched down to her and began to observe the bite after moving the sleeve out of the way for a while. "Hm... Could be a dog bite. Don't know. So... Where did this 'dog' go?"

"I...I killed it." Clementine said, surprising Luke.

"What? Really? A dog comes and bites you and you just kill it?" He asked in anger.

"It attacked HER. I saw it!" Ethan countered.

"Still! You... You can't do that." Luke said while Pete stared at Clementine more, and then at Ethan with a smile.

"Alright you two. That's good enough for me." He said in which surprised Luke.

"What? You're just believing them just like that?" He asked as Pete stood back up and nodded.

"I've got a good bullshit detector Luke. That's why you never beat me in poker." He said while him and Ethan helped Clementine up.

"You never always beat me at... Ok, how can you be sure?" Luke asked.

"Well I'm sure I ain't willing to leave them in the woods when we have a doctor for one of them. We can have Carlos have a look at her first." Pete said as Ethan looked at him.

"You guys have a doctor?" He asked with Pete smiling and nodding. "Thank you guys. I mean it."

"I'm telling you. Nick ain't gonna like this. Not after-" Luke said while Clementine began to grow weaker, catching their attention. "Hey kid, you ok?"

"Yeah... I'm ok... Just... tired..." She said until she passed out on the ground, scaring them.

"Oh shit!" Ethan said as he picked her up in his arms. "Let's just go! Lead the way!" Both Pete and Luke ran with Ethan following.


	3. Repeating His History - Ep 1

"Oh shit!" Ethan said as he picked Clementine up in his arms. "Let's just go! Lead the way!" Both Pete and Luke ran with Ethan following, and kept doing so until they saw a large cabin. "Somebody help us! We have somebody hurt here!" It's at that moment, a man in his mid twenties with Black hair and a cap saw him with Luke and Pete.

"What the hell?" He asked to himself as he away while Ethan put Clementine down.

"Somebody help her! She needs a doctor!" Ethan yelled as he looked at Luke. "Get him or her, or whoever this doctor is!" Luke nodded an ran inside, which alerted every one in the house. The first to come out was the man from the window, and then an African American couple as well followed as well. The husband was a large man with Black hair and glasses, while the wife had Brown hair alongside being pregnant. "Please! Somebody!"

"What the hell is going on?" The wife asked in anger as her husband held her shoulder.

"Rebecca, calm down." He said as he looked at Ethan. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name's Ethan, and-" Ethan tried to say until the man with the cap noticed Clementine's bite, shocking him.

"Oh shit! She's bit!" He said. "W-We can't help her like this!

"Then shoot her!" Rebecca said in anger.

"What?!" Ethan asked in shock.

"Don't tell me that! Not with what fucking happened!" The man said in anger.

"Now hold on Rebecca!" Pete said reassuringly.

"Did you even think to ask on where she came from? She could have been from Carver!" Rebecca said as she looked at Ethan too. "Or him for that matter."

"Carver? I never even HEARD of Carver!" Ethan said in anger.

"They already told us where she came from! She told us them and their friend were attacked, separated, and then she was attacked by a dog!" Pete said with Ethan nodding.

"At LEAST listen to me! I'm her adoptive big brother! I'm her family!" He said until at that very moment, the rifle in the man in the cap's hands went off, nearly hitting Clementine since she moved. Seeing this made Ethan angry. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"Damn it Nick! Keep your finger off the trigger boy!" Pete said as he took the rifle out of Nick's hands while Luke ran out, with a Spanish man in his forties came in.

"Whoa! What the fuck?!" Luke asked as he ran to them.

"You idiot! Every lurker from five miles probably heard that!" Rebecca said in anger, with the husband sighing in anger.

"Everybody just calm down for a second!" He said while Ethan helped her up.

"You ok Clem?" He asked as she nodded, with him looking at them. "Look. I just need a doctor to help her get patched up, and that's it. We want nothing more and we'll be on our way."

"It's alright. We have a doctor right here ok? He'll have a look." Luke said as the Spanish man walked over to Clementine and crouched down.

"Now... Let's take a look." He said as he began to observe it, while somebody entered and exited out of the lodge, seeing the argument.

"What's even going on here?" A female voice as Ethan looked her, only for his eyes to widen in which it was a girl around his age with Black hair and Blue eyes, which looked very much like Emmy. She looked around until the very first thing she was was Ethan, making her eyes widen as well while they both stared at each other. "Alvin? What's even going on?"

"Don't worry too much Crystal." Alvin, the husband, said until he looked at the Spanish man. "How does it look Carlos?"

"Well... Whatever it was, it got you good." He said until Nick shook his head.

"This isn't how we do things man. When you get bit, you get put down. End of story." He said in anger. "I'm not going through this again!"

"We're not suggesting that!" Luke said in which Pete got an idea.

"We COULD take her arm off." He said in which shocked everyone. "I know it worked on somebody I know a while back."

"Yeah? And I had a friend named Lee how did just that, and guess what?" Ethan asked as they all looked at him. "He DIED! That's not an option for her."

"It was just a dog bite. That's all it was." Clementine said until at that moment, a Spanish fifteen year old girl with Black ahir and Red glasses opened the front door to look at what was happening.

"Who's she?" She asked as Carlos looked at her in anger.

"Sarah? What did I say? Stay inside." He said Sarah looked down sadly and did what she was told, along with looking at Crystal. "Crystal. Watch over her and make sure she doesn't come out again." She nodded and walked back inside, but not before having another glance at Ethan.

"I'm no doctor or nothing, and I'm ok with whatever you decide, but maybe we should be sure before we go off and do something crazy." Alvin said as Ethan looked at him.

"What is it you have in mind?" He asked until Carlos got up and looked at him.

"...We wait." He said in which made Ethan shock, but slowly became angry. "By tomorrow morning, if the fever sets in, we'll know if she's going to turn. In the meantime we can lock her in the shed."

"Are you serious?!" Ethan asked in anger, with all of them looking at him. "We already told you that she wasn't bitten by a walker! What more do you want from us?!"

"The girl is in bad shape Carlos!" Luke said with Alvin nodding.

"We have all that stuff in the cabin. We could probably get by with-" He said until he was stopped by Rebecca glaring at him, making him stop. "But yeah, we can't do nothing."

"This is bullshit. This is literal bullshit." Ethan said in anger.

"I'm sorry. But this is the way it's gotta be." Luke said sadly, with Ethan looking at him in which calmed him down, sighed, and looked at Clementine after crouching down.

"Ok. Listen to me, alright? You won't get hurt, and everything will be ok. Just... Hold out for as long as you can, and you WILL be patched up. At least stay strong for me. Ok?" He asked as Clementine looked down, and then back at him with a nod. "Good." Pete then gives Nick the rifle back, in which he looked at Ethan.

"Alright. Don't waste anymore of her time. Let's go." Nick said as Clementine walked with him and Luke to the shed and put her in, leaving Ethan to watch what just happened in anger until they walked back to and looked at him. "You're not bitten too, right?"

"...No, I'm not." He said as Luke looked at him sadly.

"So... You hungry?" He asked as Ethan looked at him and slowly nodded.

"Yeah... But when she turns out ok, you better offer he some as well." He said as Luke nodded.

"Are you sure about this Luke?" Carlos asked.

"Of course I'm sure. At least let him stay until we find out she's really infected." Luke said as he patted Ethan's shoulder and led him to the cabin, with everyone following.

**_Later At Night_**

Ethan sat on the couch while Carlos observed him for anything.

"Yes. It looks like you're not bitten. That's good." He said as he got up. "Well, at least now there's one less thing to worry about. Whatever happens, I'll be sure to have you stay here."

"Thanks... But I'm only here to protect that little girl. I... Promised...My father-figure I would." Ethan said with Carlos nodding and walked into the kitchen while Luke also had a bowl of oatmeal in his hand and gave it to him.

"Here. I... Hope it's something." He said as Ethan looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, it's more than enough." He said, which made Luke smile.

"Luke! Five minutes until the meeting!" Alvin said as Luke looked over his shoulder to look at the kitchen.

"I'll be there soon!" He said until he looked at Ethan. "I gotta go. I'll see you later." He got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving him alone as he just sat there and began to eat slowly. He kept eating while Crystal watched him from upstairs, but then walked down and sat next to him without him even noticing.

"Hi." She said in which caused Ethan's eyes to widen and look at her in shock, but then quickly faded away. "Something wrong?"

"Uh...N-No. Nothing at all. You just... Look like somebody I knew." He said as he put the bowl down onto the coffee table.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I... Didn't want you to remember anything bad." Crystal said while looking down. "Do you want me to go? Because I can..."

"No. No... It's fine." Ethan said. "This was... Kind of how me and her met. I just sat there, she sat there afterward and she just said hi to me just like you did. I... I don't know. I guess I just find it funny." He looked at her. "I'm Ethan."

"I'm Crystal. It's nice to meet you Ethan. I haven't seen somebody as old as you in a long time. It's been... So long since then." Crystal said while looking back. "How old are you?" Ethan looked down while rubbing his head in thought.

"I don't even know anymore. I lost track a long time ago. I'm guessing maybe twenty? What about you?" He asked, with Crystal shrugging.

"I don't know. Maybe eighteen or nineteen." She said as Ethan nodded slowly.

"So... How did you end up here?" He asked.

"I've always been with Luke and the others since I came across a... Community they've been in." Crystal said until she looked down. "I came across it about eight months into... THIS, when running away from my abusive boyfriend. He was a sweet guy before all this, but when the walkers came up he began to... Change. Change into something completely different and..." She sighed in a bit of sadness, making Ethan look at her sadly, seeing it was a bit fake but accepted it.

"Hey...It's ok. You don't need to go on from there." Ethan said until Crystal shook her head.

"But Luke saved me. He found me and took me in. I felt safe and he would no longer hurt me." She said with a smile. "I never knew what happened to my real family, but they're just as close as I'm ever going to get, and I love them for it." She looked at Ethan now. "What about you? What's your story?" His eyes widened a bit as he stared at her.

"Are...You sure you want to know?" He asked as Crystal slowly nodded, making him sigh and rise the sleeve of his hoodie, showing her his burn marks, making her gasp a bit. "I lived in an abusive home. My father was crazy and always raped my mother. She ended up pregnant with me and my sister Lizzy, who's my little sister. She decided to take us out of there and into Destin Florida. He found us and killed her and my sister. I was all that was left and there was no way out."

"Oh my god..." Crystal said in sadness and sympathy. "How did you get out?"

"That was... When I met the person I told you that looked like you." Ethan said as he showed her a pendant, Emmy's pendant. "Her name was Emmy. I met her the same day everything happened. We planned to go to Atlanta Georgia so we could get away, but my dad followed us. He chased an nearly killed us. But he ended up getting eaten, and so did Emmy. I... I had to put down the only person I even met that I could relate with. I...Cared for her so much."

"Oh... I-I'm sorry. I didn't know on how much it pained you." Crystal said until Ethan smiled a bit.

"But then... Then I met Lee; Lee Everett." He said as Crystal looked at him. "He was one HELL of a guy. I met him after with Emmy. He always did what he needed to did what was right for others even if it hurt or angered the people around him. He always cared for the people he loved, including Clementine."

"That little girl?" Crystal asked as Ethan nodded.

"Ever since she lost her parents, I'm her only family now. I'm her adopted big brother. And I want to protect her as best as I can ever since his passing. For his sake." He said while Crystal stared at him in wonder, which later turned into a smile.

"You're... A very interesting person. The most I've ever met Ethan...?" Crystal asked.

"Vaan; Ethan Vaan." Ethan said as Crystal smiled. "And... You're really something special Crystal, you know that?"

"Yeah... I guess so." She said until Ethan got up.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." He said, with Crystal nodding as he walked upstairs to the bathroom until he heard a voice.

"Let it be ok and let it be his." A voice said, sounding like Rebecca, making Ethan's eyes widen as she left the bathroom and looked at Ethan coldly. "What are you looking at?"

"O-Oh... Nothing. Nothing at all." He said as Rebecca scoffed and walked off, leaving Ethan there as he was about to enter the bathroom but the door opened to see it was Clementine, shocking him. "C-Clem?! What are you doing here?! How did you get in here?!" He looked at her hands to see it had a needle, disinfectant, and bandages. "Y-You..."

"Ethan... Please. I have to do it. They won't do it for me." Clementine said while Ethan stared at her, the items, and then her bleeding arm in which he nodded.

"Ok. Just... Get out of here and do what you need to. I'll distract-" Ethan said until he looked back at Crystal, only to see she's not on the couch but at the stairs with wide eyes.

"How did... How did you even get out?" Crystal asked with Ethan shaking his head.

"Don't ask about it and let her go. She needed to so she could patch up her arm. They left her no choice." He said while Crystal stared at Clementine for a bit, until she got out of the way.

"Just do what you need to, and quick before their meeting is over." She said with Clementine nodding and smiling.

"Thank you." She said as she quickly walked down the stairs and through where she came.

"Was that-" Crystal asked as Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, that was her. That girl is tough as nails without a doubt." He said with a smile, making Crystal smile, and walked back down the stairs and sat on the couch for a bit until there was a loud noise in the shed, making Nick run out of the kitchen in fear.

"What was that?!" He asked until he saw it was coming from the shed. "It's coming from there!" He ran out with all the others, with Ethan and Crystal watching.

"What's going on?! Crystal asked as Ethan stared at it.

"Only one answer to that question." He said as he followed everyone else, seeing them open the shed and witnessed Clementine holding a hammer in hand and a dead walker inside it. "Holy shit... Clem, are you ok?!"

"Still. Not. Bitten!" Clementine said in anger at everyone except Ethan. "I never was! And you left me here to die! Are you happy?!" Everyone except Rebecca felt guilty of what they did but faded away as they saw the work she did on her arm.

"You patched yourself up?!" Luke asked in shock. "Where did you-"

"You didn't leave her any choice." Ethan said as they all looked at him. "She was bitten by a dog, needed her wound to get stitched, and yet you guys LEFT her there to get sick!"

"She could have just left." Rebecca said coldly with Ethan's anger growing.

"You know what? How about you go fu-" He said until Crystal stopped him by gripping his shoulder, making him sigh in anger.

"Let's just take her inside and help her. I think we've stuck her in there for long enough." Crystal said as everybody began walking back into the cabin.

**_Thirty Minutes Later_**

Ethan walked into the kitchen of the cabin in complete anger still because of Rebecca and saw Nick, Crystal, Luke, Carlos, who was with Clementine looking over her arm.

"Well? How is she?" Ethan asked.

"Her suturing skills could use some work, but otherwise I think she should be fine." Carlos said as Ethan nodded.

"That's good to know." He said as he looked at Luke. "Told you it wasn't from a walker." It was at that moment Nick walked out in anger, with Luke shaking his head and walked out as well, leaving them. "I wish you wouldn't've done what you did." Clementine stayed quiet until Carlos sighed. "We put you in that shed for the concern of our loved ones. And then you escaped and pursuaded my daughter to steal from us."

"That's exaggerating Carlos." Crystal said as he looked at her. "She probably did it to help her. Sarah's a good kid." He looked at her more until he sighed.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but there are a few things you need to know about my daughter." Carlos said as he looked at Clementine. "She's not like you, or like your 'brother'. You may get that initially, but once your around her for a while you'll understand. If she knew what the world is, what it's really like out there, she would... cease to function. She's my little girl, she's all I have left and I would ask that you stay away from her."

"I understand." Clementine said as Carlos nodded.

"Thank you." He said as he walked off, leaving them until Crystal looked at Ethan and Clementine.

"Don't worry too much. He just hasn't warmed up to you yet. He'll get over it." She said as Ethan nodded, with her getting up. "I'm gonna go talk to him. I'll...I'll see you later Ethan." She smiled brightly and walks out along with Luke entering at the same time.

"Hey, uh, kid. I brought you some food if you're hungry." He said as Clementine looked at him, smiled, and sat at the table to eat it. "That's gonna leave one hell of a scar."

"Better than losing it. Let's leave it at that." Ethan said with a smile, making Luke laugh a bit.

"I hear that. Scars are way cooler than stumps." He said while Clementine kept eating until she spotted Nick, with them seeing as well, as he walked in.

"Hey... Look you two I, uh..." Nick tried to say. "I'm sorry for being a dick out there. I got aggro and that was definitely not cool."

"Nick's been known to go off every once and a while. Don't hold it against him." Luke said as Clementine nodded.

"It's ok... I get it. You were trying to protect your friends." She said as Ethan looked at him.

"We've all had it bad. Just... Don't do it again. Ok?" He asked with Nick nodding with a smile and walked off, leaving them. "Did something happen to him back then?"

"Yeah. He had to shoot his mom after she turned. He blames himself for it." Luke said as Ethan nodded.

"Yeah... That experience is never fun." He said sadly. "I had to kill someone I loved. It's never a good feeling."

"Yeah...I hear that." Luke said while rubbing his head. "So... Since you two are on your own, what's your plan?"

"Well... I was thinking we could find Christa." Clementine said.

"Well you guys can stay here for as long as you like until you guys are ready." Luke said with a smile, in which Ethan looked at him.

"Will they be ok with that?" He asked.

"They'll just have to deal with it." Luke said with a small laugh until it faded away. "So... What happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking. I mean... I assume what happened happened to everyone else's."

"Other people took care of me if that's what you're asking." Clementine said. "My parents left me with a babysitter and never came back. And then I met Lee and Ethan. He's taken care of me ever since. Lee taught us on how to survive. He taught me... To keep my hair short."

"What... Happened to him?" Luke asked as Clementine looked down.

"The same thing that happens to everyone." She said sadly.

"I've... Been looking after her ever since. A bit ago I thought I lost her. Never WILL happen again." Ethan said with Luke nodding until Pete came into the kitchen.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm out there standing watch and I can't help but notice this place is lit up like a goddamn beacon in the middle of the woods." He said.

"Yeah. It's about time to turn in anyways." Luke said as Pete nodded.

"Get your winks while you can 'cause we're goin' fishing at first light. A couple of fresh brookies for dinner? Wouldn't that be nice?" Pete asked as both him and Luke got up and left both Clementine and Ethan to sit there.

"They seem like nice people, don't you think?" Ethan asked as Clementine shrugged.

"I don't like the girl with the baby." She said as Ethan sighed hearing that.

"Yeah, can't say I blame you for that." He said until they heard the door open behind them.

"Oh, you're still here." A voice said as they looked to see it was Rebecca in a slight bit of anger. "I wouldn't get comfortable if I were you. Maybe you fooled everyone else, but not me."

"Yeah, well Luke said we get to stay. So you'll just have to deal with us." Ethan said in anger.

"I just needed some help." Clementine said while Rebecca stared at her. "I'm only a little girl."

"You know what the hell you're doing. We've got enough problems and we don't need any new shit; Get it? You got what you wanted, now go." She said until Ethan stared at her.

"...Who's baby is it then?" He asked as Rebecca stared at him in shock while Clementine was left in question. "Listen up. You should probably think about being nicer to her, alright? Or else I'M telling. Either drop the attitude, or drop the secret. Your choice." Hearing this made her mad.

"You fucking asshole." She said in anger. "I knew you were going to be a problem." She walked off, leaving them sitting at the table.

"Thanks for... Doing that." Clementine said as Ethan smiled.

"No problem sissy. We look out for each other." He said as Clementine hugged him, in which he hugged back.


	4. Shooting Toward The River - Ep 1

_**Early In The Morning**_

It was now early in the morning, revealing to be dawn, and most of everybody was still asleep until Ethan woke up after sleeping on the couch to see Clementine sleeping next to him, making him smile.

"I haven't seen her sleep like that in a long time." He said until he smile faded away, making him remember the times where she was happy long before Lee died, and got up so he could walk into the kitchen until he saw Pete polishing a rifle. "Oh... Morning."

"Mornin'." Pete said with a smile. "You two sleep alright?" Ethan looked back at Clementine, and then back at him with a nod. "That's good to hear. After what happened, seemed like you deserved it."

"Yeah, we did. I didn't even get a wink of sleep the night before." Ethan said. "I was looking all over for her a good chunk of the night. I got lucky finding her, but I don't want to push it anymore than it already has." He looks at her with a hurt expression. "I can't let her out of my sight. She's family now. And she's all I've got left in this world."

"I feel ya." Pete said as Ethan looked at him. "Nick's my nephew, he's the only family I have. Family matters in a place like this." He stared at Ethan more. "I never did ask you this, but whatever happened to you family? I'm...Guessing the dead got them."

"...No. Not really. My dad killed my mom and sister, but a walker killed him." Ethan said until he looked upstairs. "What about Crystal? Did she ever say where they went?"

"She always says she doesn't know. But like I said, I've got a good bullshit detector so I know she's not telling the truth." Pete said as Ethan's eyes widened. "I guess what happened to her really hurt her bad and doesn't want to remember it. Can't say I blame her, a girl like herself." He then smiled a bit. "You've fallen for her already, huh?" Ethan's eyes grew into shock as he looked at him.

"W-What? I don't like her like that! I just... We only talked for a small bit and that was it!" He said with Pete chuckling, making him look down a bit. "I mean... She IS nice, pretty, caring and-" At that moment his eyes widened, making him look at Pete still smiling. "Oh..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He said. "She's a pretty girl. It's almost hard to find something like that in a world like this. You've just got to be sure you'll protect her." Ethan stared at him and slowly nodded.

"I'll...Try." He said until they heard the door open, seeing it was Crystal. "Hey Crystal. Good morning."

"Good morning Ethan." She said with a smile and looked at Pete. "I'm guessing you and Nick are ready to head off?"

"Yeah, we are. We'll be back soon." He said as Crystal nodded and gave Ethan the rifle before heading upstairs.

"You know on how to shoot something like that, right?" Pete asked as Ethan nodded. "Good. Why don't you wake up that girl of yours so we can head out?" Ethan nodded again slowly and walked over to Clementine so he could wake her up.

_**In the Forest**_

Ethan, Pete, and Clementine walked through the woods, prepared for any walkers around.

"So how ya holding? I heard you got an earful from Rebecca last night." Pete said with a chuckle. "One you get her started there's no going back."

"What's her problem?" Clementine asked.

"Well she's got a lot on her mind lately. Bringing a baby into a world like this?" Pete asked as he shook his head.

"I get that. It's never easy for her and the kid, but does she have to be a complete asshole about it?" Ethan asked with Pete shrugging.

"Yeah, probably not." He said until he looked at them. "Anybody taught you two on how to shoot? I mean taught proper."

"I taught myself. It all became an instinct at that point forward." Ethan said.

"Our friend Lee taught me." Clementine said, making Pete smile.

"Well it's good that you two know. It's important these days." He said until he laughed a bit. "Nick was about your age first time I took him huntin'. Came across this beautiful 13-point buck just standin' there on the ridgeline. The boy takes the rifle, lines up the shot like I taught him, then I hear him whinin'." He starts laughing a bit more as he turned to them. "He turned to me and he said 'I can't do it. I can't shoot it Uncle Pete. Please don't make me shoot it.'."

"Whoa, really?" Clementine asked with a small laugh, making Ethan shake his head with a smile on his face.

"Can't say I blame him. I don't think ever I could kill a animal." He said until his words stung himself, making him remember and feel guilty that he caused the dog that attack Clem get hurt, and she had to kill it in the process.

"Hey!" A voice yelled as they all looked to see Nick running to them. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"You want us standing there while you piss on a tree? You know where the river is boy." Pete said as he turned around and they all kept walking. "Anyway, so I grab the gun out of his hands before the big buck runs off when BANG. The gun fires. Boy nearly shot me."

"What are you going and telling her shit for?!" Nick asked in anger, making Pete stop again with the others doing the same.

"Because you nearly shot her face off yesterday. Seems relevant." He said.

"You're always giving me a hard time. Trying to embarrass me." Nick said, making Pete angry a bit.

"You've been doing a good enough job of doing that on your own." He said, making Nick get even more angry and walked off to the river. "Leaving us again?"

"I know where the fucking river is." Nick said coldly, making Pete sigh a bit.

"Was that even necessary to be like that? He said he was sorry." Ethan said as Pete shook his head a bit.

"Sometimes you've got to play a role. Even if the ones you love hate you for it." He said.

"He doesn't hate you." Clementine said with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah. He'll... You should tell him then. Maybe he'll get it." He said while Pete looked at them.

"Nick's father wasn't there much, and he was a piece of shit when he was, so it fell onto me to keep him in line. Raise him right. Meant I couldn't be nice Uncle Pete." He said as everybody stood there in silence.

"UNCLE PETE!" Nick yelled, making them look and run to him only to see multiple dead bodies lying around the fields on the riverside.

"Jesus Christ... What the hell even happened in here? Who even could do this is the question." Ethan asked while Pete shrugged.

"Not sure yet. Not your average gang of thugs, that's as much as I know." He said while Nick looked around.

"Think about it. You're Carver, what do you do?" He asked.

"Who's Carver?" Clementine asked, with Ethan nodding but they avoided her question entirely.

"Check those guys there. And be careful. Some of them might still be moving." Pete said as they all walked around the area, with Ethan following him around to the other side of the river.

"Hey Pete!" Ethan said as Pete looked at him. "You never really answered Clem's question. Who is this guy named Carver? You guys act like he's the biggest threat in the world. Can you at least explain to me on who he is? At least?" He stared at him until at that very moment, a lying walker bit him in the ankle, making him scream and shot it quickly. "HOLY!"

"Uncle Pete! Are you ok?!" Nick asked in worry.

"I'm fine! I just lost my footing!" Pete said as Ethan looked at the walker and noticed the bite.

_"Oh no... I did it. I did it again. I got him bit." _He thought while walkers began to cover the area.

"SHIT! LURKERS! I'LL COVER YOU!" Nick yelled as he started shooting, with Pete and Ethan still shooting until he ran out.

"I'm out of ammo!" Pete yelled until Ethan looked at Clementine.

"Clem! You get Nick and yourself back to the cabin! Me and Pete will meet you there!" He yelled while Clementine still stood there, debating on what to do until his anger rose. "DAMN IT CLEM! GO!" She suddenly snapped back and ran over to Nick until he ran out of ammo.

"Shit! I'm out!" Nick yelled until he grabbed Clementine and ran off, leaving Ethan and Pete alone.

"We've got to go Pete! We'll meet up with them later!" He yelled as Pete nodded and ran off, hoping to find somewhere safe for the time being. _"Damn it Clem... You BETTER be ok!"_

_**~The Walking Dead Game: Dust to Dust - Episode 1 - All that Remains~**_

_**~Next: Episode 2: A House Divided~**_


	5. Taking Risks In The Dark - Ep 2

**_At the Riverside_**

"We've got to go Pete! We'll meet up with them later!" He yelled as Pete nodded and ran off, hoping to find somewhere safe for the time being while walkers were around. _"Damn it Clem... You BETTER be ok!" _They both kept running while some of the walkers chased them until they find a truck.

"There! We can hide in there!" Pete yelled while the two of them kept running, opened the door, and entered it before closing and locking themselves in as walkers banged on the door. "Well, they should be able to go through that. On the downside, we won't be able to get through them." He slouched over on the wall and sat down while Ethan stared at him and sighed in stress.

"I just hope Clem and Nick are ok. For both of our sakes." He said while Pete stayed silent about it, with him looking at the bite on his ankle.

"What're you looking at?" Pete asked as Ethan looked at it sadly.

"We need to do something about it. It's only a matter of time before it goes through your entire body." He said until Pete was a bonesaw on a small shelf.

"Hand me that there." He said while Ethan looked at it and then back at him.

"You really sure you want to do this? My friend Lee did that and... Well it didn't work on him." He asked with Pete nodding.

"Just because it didn't work once don't mean it can't work at all." Pete said with Ethan still looking at him, sighed, and gave him the saw.

"Well... Ok. But know this is going to hurt." He said with Pete nodding, and prepared to cut his leg below the kneecap but quickly changed his mind by throwing it to the side. "You're not doing it?"

"I'd bleed out like a stuck pig." Pete said sadly. "What are you gonna do; Carry me outta here on your back while lurkers attack us? Just... Give me a minute." Ethan stared at him quietly until he looked around to see a cardboard box, with him looking through it to see cigarettes. "Anything in there?"

"Just some cigarettes. Nothing too special." Ethan said.

"Give me one of those." Pete said with Ethan nodding, and gave it to him before picking up the lighter.

"You sure you want this?" He asked with Pete nodding. "Alright. If this is what you want." He then lite it up, making the cigarette smoke and Pete coughing. "You ok?"

"Well, that tastes about as bad as it smells." Pete said while Ethan looked through the window.

"So? Now what?" He asked.

"Now... We wait." Pete said with Ethan nodding, sitting down, and took out his pistol. "And if I turn. You know what to do."

"Yeah... Right." Ethan said.

**_Later at Night_**

Ethan was still awake, trying to stay to be while slowly going to sleep but prevented by bobbing his head up. He kept doing this until he sighed and looked through the window, seeing walkers still around.

_"They're never leaving at this rate. I need to find Clem and Nick to see if they're ok." _Ethan thought to himself until he saw Pete, now paler than usual while coughing harshly. "Are you ok?"

"No... I feel like ten pounds of shit in a five pound sack." Pete said weakly. "Stuck in this damn can all day." He looked at Ethan. "You wanna hear something funny? I've been thinking, and I don't want to die." He kept coughing harshly while Ethan watched him sadly. "Never thought I'd be the kinda idiot to say something like that. But there it is. I'm... I'm scared Ethan."

"Don't think like that Pete. You're scared. You... Don't want to leave Nick, right? You're the only family he has left and... You don't want him to lose you, huh?" Ethan asked as Pete looked at him and nodded.

"Would you... Would you promise me you'll look after him? Both you and Clementine?" He asked. "I love that stupid kid."

"Of course I will. Don't worry." Ethan said, making Pete smile. "Now... If I'm going to do that, we need to get out of here so we can find him and Clementine. Good amount of walkers or not."

"Yeah... You're right." Pete said as he slowly got up and opened the door slightly, with the both of them seeing the walkers that chased them were still around. "I'm not getting outta this. You'll have to make a break for it. I'll but you some time."

"Alright... I'll tell Nick on how much you loved him." Ethan said as both him and Pete looked at each other. "Thanks Pete. For everything. I owe you for all you've done for me, Clem, and Nick."

"And... Watch over Crystal." Pete said, making Ethan's eyes widen. "That girl is special. You never see people like her in a world like this now, giving hope. Keep it. I get the feelin she likes you." He stared at him and then nodded.

"I will... I'll watch over both Nick and her. I promise." He said while they both looked out. "Let's do this." The two of them quietly opened the door widely and got off, only for a bit later that a walker noticed them. "SHIT!"

"Go! Find her and my Nephew!" Pete yelled with Ethan nodding.

"Ok! Thanks for everything Pete! I owe you a lot!" He yelled as he ran off, leaving him behind while he heard screams, making him cringe. "I can't let it get to me... He died for me, and I can't let it go to waste!" He kept running through the forest, hoping to find both Clementine and Nick until he heard a bottle get smashed, making him stop to look around. "What was that?" He slowly walked to the source, hearing more bottle be smashed until he saw a shed that had roaming walkers, in which he slowly walked passed them without getting caught and noticed a small hole in a window. "Could it be coming from here?" He looked inside to see Clementine and Nick. "It's them!" He quickly moved the glass away for him to not get cut and jumped in, scaring her.

"E-Ethan?!" Clementine asked, making Ethan smile and offer her a hug, in which she accepts.

"Hey sis. Nice to see you. I'm glad you're ok." He said until he looked at Nick, drunk after drinking out of jars of whiskey and throwing them at the wall. "Hey! What's your deal?" Nick was about to throw another jar, but stopped and looked down.

"...I had to kill my mom." Nick said suddenly, making them stare at him. "Sounds weird when I say it out loud, huh? Luke always use to push me. I never wanted to go into business with him. I remember when he sold me on it. His big plan. Some fucking plan. A case of beer and he just said 'Nick, we're burning daylight'. And that was that... After six months, we were flat broke. But I didn't care. We were having fun." He opened a jar and started drinking more. "I wish I was like him. I wish I could just keep moving all the time. But I'm just not... Built like that... Everyone I grew up with, it... Happened to them. Now... It's gonna happen to us."

"We'll make it." Clementine said.

"Bullshit." Nick said in anger, until he looked down more. "I mean, what's the point? We'll just march to some new place and somebody else will die. It's never gonna stop, and it'll be our turn." He kept drinking more out of another jar. "Listen, that kid may have come for us, but nobody else will. You should go. Run for it." It was at that moment, Ethan then reminded him of somebody he once knew that was a lot like Nick, Ben Paul.

"I knew somebody that was like you." Ethan said while Nick looked at him. "His name was Ben. He always thought that there was no point in continuing. He planned to give up when things were getting to hard. But you know what? He may have lost all that but... He helped me. He actually saved me from death. I'll never forget that, and you shouldn't give up." Nick stared at him while not saying anything. "Nick. Help us. We need you. Do it... For Pete. He risked his life to save me just so I could get over here and help you."

"Nick. You can't die in here." Clementine said. "You still have Luke and everyone else. We need your help." Nick stared at the both of them until he got up and put up the jar.

"You're right. The both of you are right." Nick said drunkily. "Listen, if we all get separated, the cabin's only half a mile from here."

"Right..." Ethan said as he took out his pistol and kept near Clementine. "I'm ready when you guys are." They all walked over to the door and moved a crate they put in front to keep the walkers out, and opened it to see the walkers around the area. They all kept walking until a walker was near Nick, making him smash a jar onto it's head.

"Fuck you! Motherfucker!" He yelled while waving his hands. "Hey! C'mon you fucks! Look at me!" He kept waving until he looked at them. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"We're not leaving you!" Clementine yelled, making Nick mad.

"I said go! Protect her and get out of here! I'll catch up with you guys!" He yelled while punching a few of the walkers and Ethan was about to shoot, but removed that option and ran with Clementine.

"Will he be ok?!" Clementine asked with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah! I'm sure he's strong! Like his Uncle Pete!" He said as they kept running to the cabin.


	6. Fates And Questions Answered - Ep 2

**_Early in the morning_**

Both Ethan and Clementine kept running through the woods while breathing heavily until they finally saw the cabin, making them slow down and walk in to see Rebecca and Carlos sitting at the kitchen table, with them noticing.

"Clementine! Ethan! Are you two alright?" Carlos asked in worry. "Luke's not with you?"

"And where's Alvin?!" Rebecca asked in fear, leaving Ethan in question.

"What? What do you mean? Did they leave to go find us?" He asked with Carlos nodding.

"You've been gone for a long time and they went out looking for you! It's been hours since then!" He said. "What happened?!"

"We got attacked. And Pete got bit." Clementine said as they started in shock. "I was with Nick but..."

"I was with Pete a while ago." Ethan said as they all looked at him. "He was looking really bad and he told me to go and find both her and Nick. I did but... I don't know what happened to both him and Nick."

"My god..." Carlos said while Rebecca got angry.

"Where were you two exactly?!" She asked.

"Down by the stream." Clementine said with Rebecca looking at Carlos.

"We're going down there! My husband is still OUT THERE! GET. THE. GUNS." She said as Carlos stared at her for a bit, and quickly ran off to get them. "Luke and Alvin went out looking for you. I told them not to go."

"So you could just leave me to die because I know what you know? Because that would be a good reason." Ethan remarked, making Rebecca stare at him in anger until Carlos came in with a rifle and pistol, making her take the rifle and the both of them were about to head off but not before Carlos looked at them.

"Clementine, Ethan, can you... Can you help Crystal watch over Sarah?" He asked. "They're upstairs, just distract her."

"Don't worry. We'll take care of them." Clementine said with a smile, making Carlos nod.

"Thank you." He said. "You'll be safe inside. Just don't open the doors for anything."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Ethan asked, but Carlos ignored him and left after closing the door behind him. "...Well so much for that."

"What did he mean by that Ethan?" Clementine asked in which he looked at her.

"I don't know. I really don't." Ethan said as he looked up at upstairs. "Come on. We should check up on them." They both headed upstairs and Clementine opened the door to Sarah room slightly.

"Say cheese!" A voice said as a flash occurred, engulfing Clementine and Ethan to see it was Sarah with a camera. "We found this under the house! There were all kinds of stuff. It's so cool" A photo then came out of it, showing a picture of them. At that moment, Sarah looked at Ethan. "You're that guy from a few days ago. You're her brother, right?"

"Well...Yeah, she's my adopted sister." He said with Sarah nodding. "Anyway, where's Crystal? Wasn't she with you?" At that moment the toilet flushed, making them look to see Crystal coming out of the bathroom to see him and made her gasp a bit.

"Ethan! Are you ok? Where were you?" She asked in worry.

"I'm fine. We all got separated, but I heard everyone else went out looking for each other." Ethan said while both Clementine and Sarah looked at them, but then looked at each other.

"Come on! Take a picture of me!" Sarah said holding the camera, making Clementine smile and nod while both Crystal and Ethan look at each other.

"Hey Crystal? Mind if we talk somewhere else?" Ethan asked, surprising her but nodded.

"Ok..." She said as the two of them walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. "So what is it?"

"What really happened? To your family?" Ethan asked in which her eyes widened. "Pete told me you're lying. Got a good bullshit radar on that story he said. What really happened if that was the case?" Crystal stayed quiet, making him frustrated. "Crystal..."

"I know I lied about it but... It's just too painful for me to remember." She said in sadness. "It wasn't from a boyfriend or anything... I never had one before because... My parents ditched me after the first few months. They said I couldn't pull my own weight... When I was really... Mourning about my little brother's death. Ever since he... Died, I just lost all will to function. I didn't know what to do without him and they just...Left me to some walkers because of it. A-After the outbreak happened, they just... changed. They became monsters a-and..." She started to tear up, making Ethan feel bad. "I wasn't until I found that group I talked about because I found Luke, Nick, and Pete..."

"Hey... Listen. I didn't mean to make you talk about it. I-I'm sorry. I never should have said anything." Ethan said with Crystal shaking his head.

"No... I never should have lied to you about myself." She said while tears came down. "You were being honest and... I should have been as well."

"You didn't want to remember it. I get it. I... Don't blame you for it." Ethan said as Crystal looked at him.

"Y-You don't?" She asked with Ethan shaking his head, and wiped the tears off of her face with his thumb, making her smile a bit.

"We all went through bad things, and sometimes you just want to leave what happened behind. It's not a bad thing at all." He said while the two of them stared at each with a smile until Sarah went downstairs to go to the door but stopped and hid from behind a wall in fear, in which they noticed. "Sarah? What's wrong?" Crystal looked out as well to see a shadow, in which shocked her as well and lowered her head. "Hey! What's going on here?" At that moment, Clementine came down to see them.

"Clementine, that's not Luke." Sarah said in fear. "I think I know him!"

"Is it really him Sarah?" Crystal asked with her nodding.

"I-I think so!" She said, leaving both Ethan and Clementine in question until the door started to be knocked on. "He can't see us! You have to make him go away!"

"Who is he? Why is he after you?" Clementine asked but the question wasn't answered because of the door being knocked on again.

"Oh god! I can't breathe I-I can't breathe!" Sarah said in fear, making Crystal crawl over to her quietly and patted her back a bit.

"Calm down Sarah. It's going to be ok." She said as she looked at both Clementine and Ethan. "You guys have to convince him to get out of here or lock the door! I'll explain who he is later, but please!"

"Ok...We'll try." Ethan said as both him and Clementine looked at each other, and then back to the door while walking to it so they could lock it but it opened on them, revealing a older man in his early to mid fouries, and having Brown hair now Graying.

"Hello there." The man said, shocking and leaving them speechless.

"Uh...Hi." Ethan said. "Who are you?"

"Well, actually I'm your neighbor." He said while they looked around. "You know what I mean. What's your names?"

"I'm..." Clementine said until he looked at Ethan, and back to the man. "...Carley."

"And...I'm...Kenny." Ethan said, making the man smile.

"Carley and Kenny. Nice bunch of names." He said until he started to walk inside, making the both of them walk back and both Crystal and Sarah to move away. "Yuu mind if I come in, Carley and Kenny? I've been out all morning and this heat has got me cooked."

"Look..." Ethan said as he took out a gun. "Can you please leave us be? We don't want any trouble." It was at that moment, the man took out a gun himself, making his eyes widen and look down as he put it up. Once it was put up, the man looked around curiously.

"This is a nice place. Is there anyone else around?" He asked.

"Just me, him, and my dad." Clementine said, making the man look at her.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Ed." She said, in which the man nodded slowly.

"Strong name. I want to see him already." The man said until the smile on his face faded away. "Well I might as well cut to the chase; I'm out looking for my people. Eight of them to be exact. They've been gone a long while and... I'm worried they might've gotten lost. Maybe you've seen them. Couple of farm boys and an old man, Spanish guy with his daughter, quiet girl but taller than your girl here. Big Black guy, this big, a pretty pregnant lady, and a girl around your age boy." Ethan, with his eyes, looked at the corner to see Sarah and Crystal hiding, realizing who he's talking about.

"Well I haven't seen anybody like that." Ethan lied with a small sweat, with Clementine nodding.

"That's a shame." The man said as he turned and opened the door to the kitchen, with him walking in as both Ethan and Clementine followed him. "Looks like a damn tornado ran through here. Must be like, ten people in here with you? Just been here a while or have you been moving around?"

"Oh...You know, always moving. Can't always stay in one place forever. I know an old friend of ours would have said that." Ethan said, looking down knowing he was talking about Lee, with the man nodding.

"Smart man from the sounds of it." He said as he walked out, with the two of them seeing he was looking at a patched shirt. "I knew a guy that worse shirts like these. Doctor. His name was Carlos. Heard of him?"

"No. Never heard of him." Clementine said until there was a creek from upstairs, making them freeze but the man looked up.

"What was that?" He asked as he started going up with the pistol in hand, and went into a room with them following. Ethan and Clementine looked around until they saw both Sarah and Crystal under the bed so they could hide while the man looked around. "Well, looks like it was nothing. Couldn't just leave anybody with a-" He turned to see a picture on the floor, with him picking it up and looked at it for a bit but then showed it to them, showing it was a picture of Sarah. "Who's this?" The two of them stared in wide eyes but it completely fade away.

"Oh... I dunno. I-I never even SEEN that girl before." Ethan lied again, making the man stare at him in suspicion but shrugged.

"I see." He said. "You have no idea on who these people are, do you? Lemme ask you this. When you met them, how much did they trust you?"

"What's your point?" Clementine asked.

"If people don't trust you, how will you trust them?" The man asked while both Clementine and Ethan stared at him, making him shake his head. "Well I troubled you two long enough. I can let myself out." He started to walk out of the room and downstairs, with them watching. "You have a real good day now." They stayed silent until the door opened and closed, making them sigh.

"Jesus Christ. That was WAY to fucking close for comfort." Ethan said while both Sarah and Crystal came out from under the bed.

"Is he gone? What if he comes back?" Sarah asked in fear, making Crystal pat her shoulder.

"Sarah, why don't you go downstairs with Clementine? Calm down a bit while you talk?" She asked as Sarah nodded slowly.

"O-Ok." She said as the two of them walked down, leaving Crystal and Ethan alone.

"Ok, so who was that guy? You and Sarah seemed like you knew him." Ethan asked as Crystal nodded.

"His name is Carver. He's... He runs a group we all got out of. He's extremely crazy and dangerous." She said.

"Yeah. I got that part already." Ethan said while looking out the window.

"He just got crazy enough for us to no longer handle and we just... Left. Remember that group I talked about. He runs that and... The way he does things are just... Wrong." Crystal said with Ethan nodding.

"If that's the case, then we should tell the group of what happened when they get back. Tell them Carver just came here." He said as he went downstairs with Crystal to see both Sarah and Clementine. "Clem, Sarah, the two of you stay here and stay safe. We're going to look for Luke and the others." Both of them walked through the door to the kitchen to see Luke coming through the other door. "Luke."

"Ethan! Crystal!" Luke said while both Clementine and Sarah walked in as well. "Clementine!"

"Sarah." Carlos said as he hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness you're ok."

"Clementine, you were with Nick right? Because we've got to find him, and then we find Pete." Luke said until he noticed their looks. "Somethin happen?"

"A man was here." Sarah said, shocking them. "Clementine and Ethan talked to him."

"And you two just opened the door for him?!" Rebecca asked in anger.

"We tried to lock him out! You think we didn't try?" Ethan asked in anger, making Rebecca even more angry. "Crystal told me all about this guy. His name was Carver." The adults looked at him in even more shock. "I know what this guy is capable now. How you guys were a part of his group. And that he talked about everyone, including you Carlos."

"Well, what do you think? Think he'll be coming back?" Luke asked until Sarah showed them the picture of her.

"He saw a picture of me." She said, making Carlos look at him in shock and anger.

"A picture?! What were you doing taking pictures?!" He asked.

"I took the picture. It's my fault." Clementine said, making Sarah shake her head.

"No. I asked her to. It's my fault." She said sadly.

"Look. Who cares who's fault it is?" Crystal asked as they all looked at her. "All we know is that he WILL be back soon, which means we need to get out of here before he does."

"Crystal's right." Luke said. "Everyone grab your things. We're movin' out." They all nodded and left the kitchen, leaving only Carlos, Luke, Clementine, Ethan, and Crystal.

"Clementine, I don't know what he told you, but William Carver is a dangerous man. He's the leader of a camp not far from here, and he is very smart. We were lucky to escape. I'm sorry to involve you and Ethan into this-" Carlos said.

"Carlos, saying sorry is the last thing you should do. We're a group now, and whatever problems you guys have is our now. So don't bother." Ethan said with a smile, making Carlos himself smile back.

"Thank you. You are... A good kid." He said as he and Sarah walked off, leaving Luke to look at them.

"You know where both Nick and Pete are, right? Last time one of you two have seen them?" Luke asked with them nodding. "Good. Alright, everyone grab your stuff, we're moving out." Ethan nodded and walked out with Clementine and Crystal following him.

"Do you think it'll be ok Ethan?" Clementine asked, with Ethan shrugging.

"I'm not sure sis, I hope. In the meantime, just go get your backpack and we'll meet up shortly." He said as Clementine nodded and walked off, leaving them as he just watched.

"She's a good girl. One of a kind." Crystal said with Ethan nodding. "How long have you known her?"

"Since all this began. Me and Lee always took care of her back then. We went through a lot, and I don't hold any regrets about meeting her." He said until he smiled. "I love that girl a lot, just like family. She's the reason I keep going. I'll do whatever to make sure she's safe." He looked at Crystal. "Anyway, you better get YOUR stuff. We'll be leaving soon." Crystal nodded slowly while staring at him in amazed and slightly lovingly eyes.

"Yeah... You're right." She said as she walked off, leaving Ethan to watch her walking with a smile.

"Yeah... Maybe Pete was right about her." He said to himself.

**_Later in the woods_**

"...Now you said Nick was here?" Luke asked while he and the others followed him.

"Yeah, just a little ways." Clementine said while they kept walking to see the shed her and Nick were in. "There. That's where we were." Both her, Luke, and Ethan walked to the door and opened it to see Nick lying down on the ground weakly, but not dead.

"Jesus Nick." Luke said as Nick began to wake up while holding his head.

"Hey man... You got any aspirin?" He asked, making Luke laugh.

"Nick, you asshole." He said until he helped him up and hugged him.

"Alright. Now we just need to find Pete." Ethan said as he looked at the direction he went to get to the shed. "It SHOULD be that way." He led the way with everybody following and Clementine by his side. They kept walking until Rebecca caught up to them, making him look in annoyance. "What is it?"

"I... Just wanted to say sorry for giving you two some shit back there, and when you arrived. I'm just a little on edge." Rebecca said sadly. "It's just a tough time with the pregnancy and all." Hearing this made Ethan sigh.

"Yeah...I'm sorry too." He said as they looked at each other. "That was really dickish of me to use what's happening against you. I guess I was just angry by all that." He smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me." He looked at Clementine. "Right?"

"Yeah... Right." Clementine said.

"I know you two did your best back there. That's all we really can do." Rebecca said. "Sometimes it's hard knowing just how dependent I am on everyone. I'm suppose to be a mom soon. Alvin and I still don't know on who to call her, or him if that man gets his with, god help me."

"You'll do good. I'm sure of it." Ethan said until he made a slight turn. "It SHOULD be right around this area!" They kept walking until he saw the truck they were in. "Right here. That's where we were." He looked at Nick, seeing he was in complete worry until they heard a slight moaning. They all looked at the source and then Ethan looked at them. "You guys just keep a look out, me and Nick will check it."

"Ok, just be careful." Alvin said as Ethan nodded and both of them walked over to it to see Pete, but now unturned and having his intestines hanging out while reaching for them in shocked them. "Oh my fucking god..."

"O-Oh my god..." Nick said as everybody looked, making Crystal shocked to along with everyone else.

"Pete... My god..." Ethan said to himself while looking at him. "I'm sorry man... I-I never should have left you. Yet...You knew this would happen, didn't you?" He sighed sadly, looked at Nick and then the pistol in his hands. "Nick...I know this is painful for you...But...Do you want me to do this? I can't let you-" He heard Nick crying slightly, knowing the answer to that. "Luke, you just keep going with the others, just so Nick doesn't have to see this. I'll catch up."

"You sure you want to-" Luke asked, with Ethan looking at him and nodded. "Well... Ok. Come on guys." They all walked forward, hoping to get somewhere and left Ethan, with him looking at Pete.

"Hey Pete... I never really did get to say how thankful I was for what you did. I said I owed you...I guess maybe this is a good way to... Even the score, huh?" He asked as he aimed the pistol at Pete, and shot him in the head as it effectively killed him. He stared at Pete's dead body sadly for a bit until he closed his eyes in slight pain. "Don't worry...I'll take care of Nick. I promise." He turned and ran to where the group was to see them still walking but Nick lagging behind, depressed, so he decided to leave him be and catch up to Luke and Clementine. "Hey guys."

"Hey. So did you do it?" Luke asked with Ethan nodding. "Good... Can you two help keep an eye on Nick? I'm worried about him. If you still want to come with us?" Ethan looked slightly at Crystal, in which she noticed and smiled at him as he smiled back but then looked at Clementine.

"That's for the girl to decide." Ethan said, with Clementine nodding with a small smile.

"I guess so. I don't have anywhere else left to go." She said.

"Well then, welcome to the party." Luke said with them smiling, but Ethan began to slow down just so he could get near Crystal.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked in concern. "I know with what happened with Pete is rough... But I'm here for you."

"Thanks... But I'm fine. I'm... Use to losing people I love now." Crystal said sadly.

"Same..." He said sadly but smiled. "But I'm here for you, no matter what." Hearing this made her look at him and smiled.

"Thanks Ethan... You're... Sweet." She said a bit happily while the group kept walking, not sure of where they'll be heading.


	7. Crossing Bridges and Paths - Ep 2

**_Five Days Later_**

Five days have passed since Carvers visit and Pete's death. Once all of that happened, the group kept moving forward to any direction they could get to until they found a large bridge connecting to some parts of the mountains.

"Whoa. Well what do you know?" Ethan said while Clementine climbed up a rock and looked through a pair of binoculars. "See anything from here?"

"She better see something." Alvin said. "We've been walking for a damn week."

"There's a lift or something." Clementine said while looking still. "And there's a building on the mountain."

"Lift and a building? Must be that ski resort. Might be a good place to spend the night." Luke said as Clementine still looked.

"And there's a little house by the bridge." She said.

"How big is it?" Carlos asked, making Ethan stare at him slowly and then at Crystal.

"Did you just ask that?" He asked with a whisper. "It's GIANT Carlos. THAT'S how big the small house is." Hearing this made Crystal giggle a bit until she started laughing, with him looking at her. "Wow, never would have thought I had a sense of humor." She slowly stopped laughing with a smile, with him smiling back.

"I haven't laughed that hard in a long time." She said with Ethan nodding.

"Well, I'm glad I did then." He said until Clementine put down the binoculars and got off.

"We have to get across that bridge." Carlos said.

"Now hold on. We can't go sprinting across that thing, ok?" Luke asked. "If we get spotted out there, we're gonna be trapped. We've got no idea who's out there. I'm gonna sneak across and make sure it's clear before we bring the whole group over."

"You think splitting the group up is a good idea?" Carlos asked.

"I never said it was GOOD idea. But it's better than risking everyone at once." Luke said. "Clem and I can scoot across low and slow and make sure nobody's waiting for us on the other side."

"We'll have a tough time covering you from the back here." Alvin said.

"We'll just turn back in case things get hairy." Luke said with Ethan looking at them.

"Yeah, and besides, you guys got me in case something happens." He said with a smile. "Just let us know when it's safe and we'll get moving."

"I'll go too." Nick said with a smile, making Luke look at him.

"No. You stay with the group." He said, making Nick a bit angry.

"I don't like this." Carlos said in worry.

"When don't you like anything Carlos? We'll be fine." Luke said. "Ethan, Crystal, Nick you just make sure they're ok." Both him and Clementine walked off, with Ethan following them shortly.

"Hey Clem." He said as she stopped to look at him. "Just be careful, ok? Just stay close enough to Luke and keep it that way." She nodded with a smile, making him crouch down and the two of them hugged tightly. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know. I love you too." Clementine said as they stopped the hugging and smiled, with Ethan getting up to look at Luke.

"Look out for her for me out there, ok?" He asked with Luke nodding and walked off, leaving him behind but walked back to the group toward Rebecca and Alvin. "Hey. How's the baby doing?"

"He seems to be doing fine. Bec might need some rest after that long trip, but he should be ok." Alvin said while Rebecca looked at him.

"You don't know what. What if it's a girl?" She asked as Alvin looked at her and smiled.

"Then she'll look as good as her mom." He said with Rebecca smiling and Ethan looking at the both of them.

"You guys just seem happy together despite what's happening. How do you do it?" He asked.

"We just stick together no matter what happens. It's how we've always done it. This world is tough, but it makes us tougher." Alvin said with Ethan nodding and looked at Crystal to see she was talking to Sarah and Carlos, making Alvin smile. "You care for her, don't you?" Ethan's eyes widened until he looked down and back at Alvin, with him nodding slightly. "I can't blame you kid. She's a good girl. Everyone deserves that. Even her."

"Yeah... But I... Don't want what happened to me back then happen again." Ethan said. "I lost somebody that looks so much like her, and I don't want what happened to her back when this all happened happen to Crystal."

"Kid, trust me on this, but what happened back then shouldn't bother what happens now." Alvin said. "I know it has to be scary for you to deal with something years ago, but sometimes you've just got to move on. It's always hard, but I'm sure that girl you cared for would have wanted you to be happy and move on. You know what I'm saying?" Ethan looked at Crystal, in which she looked back with a smile, and then smiled as well.

"Yeah...You're right. Thanks Alvin... I'm sure Emmy would want that." He said with Alvin nodding.

"That girl cares for you. She even told me herself." Rebecca said with a small smile. "I know you're a good kid, and so is she."

"Yeah... I know." Ethan said until at that moment, Nick got up and walked away, catching his attention. "I'll be right back." He followed Nick in question. "Nick? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find them." He said, making Ethan frustrated.

"Nick..." He said with Nick ignoring him and kept walking. "Nick!" He followed him, with the group slowly doing the same until they made it to the bridge to see Clementine and Luke talking to an Asian man with a rifle in hand, making Nick aim at him in which he aimed back.

"NICK! NO!" Luke yelled until Nick pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the neck and made him fall off the bridge, angering them.

"Did I hit him? Where is he?!" Nick asked.

"I told you not to shoot!" Luke said in anger.

"He was going to help us. He offered us food." Clementine said, making Ethan's eyes widen and looked at Nick in anger.

"What the hell?! Why couldn't you listen Nick?!" He asked as it made Nick angry.

"I couldn't hear you! You gave me a clear shot!" He said.

"That shot rang out for miles!" Luke said until he sighed. "We gotta get off this bridge. Let's go." He walked off with Clementine, leaving Nick in complete anger as he followed with the group doing the same. They kept walking until Crystal made it to him after stopping at the house by the end of the bridge.

"What even happened? Who was that anyway?" Crystal asked in question.

"I don't know. I don't even know, but he was trying to help us." Ethan said.

"But that asshole drew on me! He was about to shoot!" Nick said.

"Well that's not what it looked like to me." Luke said displeased.

"Everyone just calm down." Clementine said with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah. What's done is done, and there's nothing we can redo it." He said.

"Either way, you coulda hit one of us." Luke said. "Look, I know Pete was close to you Nick, but you can't-"

"Don't talk to me about that!" Nick said, making Luke sigh a bit in stress.

"Do you think he was with Carver?" Carlos asked Luke.

"No... I don't think so. But he fell over." Luke said. "But we've got to keep moving. Can't risk it."

"I can't. Just give me a minute." Rebecca said while she sat on a log and held her stomach, making Crystal look at her and then to them.

"Come on. Just give her a bit. She's carrying for two." She said with Carlos nodding.

"Fine." He said. "Luke, can I talk to you alone?" Luke stared at him, nodded, and the two of them walked off while Nick stared in anger.

"Hey Clem, Ethan, you've got something to eat? Bec's dying over here." Alvin said, making Rebecca look at him.

"Alvin, I'm fine." She said, with Alvin ignoring her.

"No. Sorry." Ethan said as he looked at the small cabin. "That man said there was food in there. Maybe there's some there."

"You mind checking in there?" Alvin asked, with Ethan looking at Clementine.

"What do you say sis? Want to check it, see if he was lying or not?" He asked with Clementine nodding.

"Sure." She said with Ethan smiling.

"Well, alright then." He said until he looked at Alvin, Rebecca, and Sarah. "We'll be right back. Shouldn't take too long."

"Mind if I join?" A voice asked as both him and Clementine looked at see Crystal. "If... It's ok."

"Yeah, definitely." Ethan said while smiling, making her smile, as they walked inside it to see the inside was a bit destroyed, dirty, and had empty cans all around. "Jeez... You think he left anything here?"

"I don't know." Clementine said as they all looked around until they saw the chest. "Maybe in here." She tried to open it, but it ended up not doing as such.

"That guy probably had it." Ethan said. "Maybe there's another way?" At that moment, Crystal looked around to find a knife, picked it up, and jammed it into the chest. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me." Crystal said as she started moving the knife up and down until the lock snapped. "Like that."

"Holy shit... That worked." Ethan said while Clementine looked to see two cans of peaches and a few books. "Not much huh? Figures." At that moment, Alvin came in to check up until he saw the inside with wide eyes.

"Man, and I thought we had it bad. Look at this dump." He said as he looked at the canned peaches. "So he did have food. Man, fuck Nick. He was running up like a damn fool. I would have drawn on him too."

"He was trying to help us." Clementine said with Crystal nodding.

"You would know him by now Alvin. Always aim first and think later. He had good intentions." She said.

"Yeah, and someone died. I ain't no judge, but that's straight up murder in my book." Alvin said. "I mean, you ever know anyone to do a thing like that?" Hearing this made Ethan remember about Lilly back in the Motor Inn group, how she shot Carley instead of him, and nearly killed him as well.

"Well actually, me and Clem did." He said as both Crystal and Alvin looked at him. "There was this girl in our previous group before yours, her name was Lilly. After me and my friends Kenny and Lee had to kill her dad to stop him from reanimating, she started to crack. Ended up killing a girl in our group named Carley, and then nearly me twice."

"Oh my god... That's really messed up." Crystal said in shock, with Alvin nodding.

"Damn. And I thought Nick was bad." He said until he picked up the peaches cans, and then smiled to show them the picture of a girl on there that looked a bit like Clementine. "Funny. She looks just like you." Clementine just started at it while Ethan and Crystal covered their mouths to hide their smiling and laughing, with her now looking at them.

"I'm sorry Clem! It's just-" Ethan said until he started laughing out loud a bit but finally began to calm it down with Crystal. "That was way too funny to not laugh about." THey officially calmed down while Alvin smiled, but faded quickly.

"Hey guys... There's not a lot of food here, and Rebecca's... Well, eating for two." He said seriously. "You think we can keep this to ourselves?"

"Well, that's up to them." Crystal said while both Ethan and Clementine looked at each other, and then back at Alvin.

"Rebecca can have it. We won't say anything." Clementine said, making Alvin smile.

"Thanks. You're good kids." He said. "We're glad you two are with us." He walked out, with them following until they saw multiple walkers on the bridge.

"Oh shit... Walkers." Ethan said quietly until he saw Luke and the others walking to them. "You see that?"

"Yeah we did." Luke said as he turned to them. "Alright, we're heading up!" He ran up to the ski lodge, with the group following along with walkers not too far behind.

**_At the Ski Lodge_**

It was now dark, darker than usual, as they made their way to the ski lodge after losing the walkers that followed them because of Nick's shot. They kept walking up the mountain while Nick and Carlos looked around the building to see the windows boarded up.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rebecca asked impatiently while Ethan and Alvin looked at the windows.

"Doesn't look like anybody's home." Alvin said with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah, but they could be hiding right now. So you never know." He said as Carlos made it over to them.

"Could be. But let's make sure by checking the front." Alvin said with Carlos nodding.

"I'll go with you." He said as the two of them walked forward, leaving Ethan to walk back to Clementine and Luke.

"Any ideas if this place isn't empty?" Ethan asked.

"No, not yet. Maybe one of you can climb up top to have a better view." Luke said while looking at Clementine. "It'll be like climbing a treehouse."

"I had a treehouse once. I hated it." Clementine said, making Ethan remember for when he first met her and Lee.

"Yeah, I remember. You camped out there for days. I'm surprised you ever survived." He said with Clementine looking at him, smiled, and nodded as they walked over to the lift.

"Just take it slow, and we'll catch you if you fall. Probably." Luke said while Ethan looked at him and Clementine starting to climb.

"'Probably'? Really?" He asked in annoyance. "Not the best way to say that at a time like this." At that very moment, there was now yelling nearby with everyone's guns in hand, catching their attention. "Luke, you go help them. I've got her." Luke nodded and ran over to them, with Ethan looking up. "Do you see anything Clem?"

"Just small lights in the distance! And another!" She said as she too looked at what was going on. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but hurry!" Ethan yelled as Clementine quickly went down the ladder, joining him, and the two of them walked to what was going on.

"Listen, just calm down!" Luke yelled.

"Who are you?! Are you trying to rob us?!" An Indian-American woman with Black hair and her nose pierced asked.

"Excuse me honey, but do I look like a fucking thief to you!?" Rebecca asked in anger while both Ethan and Clementine tried to go through the group.

"Everyone calm down!" A Caucasian-American man in his late forties with no hair said calmly. "Just tell us who you are!"

"We ain't here to rob anybody!" Alvin said.

"Fuck that!" A familiar voice said, making both Ethan and Clementine's eyes widen, look at each other, and keep walking until who they saw shocked them; Kenny, who now had his Black hair graying and his handlebar mustache now into a beard. When they saw him, Kenny looked back with wide eyes.

"K-Kenny..." Both of them said.

"Clementine?! Ethan?!" Kenny asked in shock, which shocked everyone.


	8. The Complications In The Calm - Ep 2

**_At the Ski Lodge_**

"K-Kenny..." Both Ethan and Clementine said.

"Clementine?! Ethan?!" Kenny asked in shock, which shocked everyone until Clementine quickly hugged him, to which he hugged back while Ethan started tearing up.

"K-Kenny!" He said until he ran over and hugged him too. "You fucking asshole! You're alive!" He started laughing happily while everyone began to calm down.

"I'll take that as you know two know him." The Caucasian man said while Kenny looked at Luke and the others.

"These people with you guys?" He asked as the two of them nodded, making him nod and look at them. "We can talk inside. We just started dinner." They all smiled walked inside but not before Crystal walks over to Ethan.

"Is that him? That guy Kenny you told me about?" She asked with him nodding while keeping his emotions together. "How long have you known him?"

"Ever since all this began, yeah." Ethan said as they followed the group, seeing the inside of the resort for it brightly lit with a Christmas tree.

"Kenny and Sarita have been staying with us for several weeks. Use to be a ski lodge obviously, so we have plenty of food." The Caucasian man said while looking at Ethan with a smile. "And believe it or not, we still get power from that wind turbine out front. We tend to keep them off at night to-"

"To not get much attention from walkers. Right?" Ethan asked with the man nodding.

"That's right. Your name is Ethan, right?" He asked with Ethan nodding. "I'm Walter. Or you can call me Walt."

"Nice to meet you Walt." Ethan said as he offered his hand, with Walter accepting and shaking it.

"So how long have you known Kenny? You seem like old friends." Walter asked.

"I've known that guy since the very beginning of all this. We got separated a good year ago. I'm thinking of catching up with him." Ethan said while the rest of the group walked inside to see everything.

"Please everyone, make yourself at home!" Walter said happily. "You can leave your things there." He pointed at a small bench, with them looking.

"The hell we will." Rebecca said with Nick nodding.

"Yeah, I'm holding onto my rifle. Thanks." He said while Ethan stared at them, smiled along with taking out his pistol, and put it down, shocking them.

"Guys, come on. Kenny's me and Clem's friend. If he trusts them, we can too." He said while looking at them. "I'm sure he won't hurt any of you guys, he's a good man, and I'm sure they are too." They all stared at him until Kenny put his down, with the others doing the same until the Indian-American woman, Carlos, and Sarah came in.

"Look! A Christmas tree!" Sarah said in amazement, making the woman smile.

"Maybe we can work on it soon. Would you like that?" She asked, making Sarah nod. "Good. Now how about we show you all where you'll be sleeping." She walked off with the group except Kenny, Clementine, and Ethan following, in which they looked at each other with a smile and walked over to a place near a fireplace with a couch, chairs, and a coffee table.

"Wow..." Ethan said to himself as they all sat down, with Kenny looking at them and smiling as they smiled back but slowly faded away.

"Still wearing that dirty old thing, huh?" Kenny asked with Clementine nodding, and then he looked at Ethan. "You've really grown kid. The way you act and talk now reminds me a lot like Lee. It's funny, I half expected him walking up right next to you guys. You guys were like a family." They both nodded slowly, and then looked down sadly in which caught his attention. "Aw shit! I didn't mean to... It's just so hard to not think about it, you know?"

"He saved me. Both him and Ethan saved me." Clementine said, making Kenny look at Ethan with a smile.

"I knew it. I knew you two would. Lee had a fire in him, sure as shit. I'm sure you did too." He said as Ethan nodded slowly and then looked at Clementine with a small smile. "He was a hell of a guy. When Duck... Well... He took care of him for me. I'll never forget that." They all stayed silent for a bit until Kenny broke it. "So where did you two end up?"

"We were with Omid and Christa... Omid... Died." Ethan said, making Kenny sad a bit. "We were separated from Christa a bit later. Not sure on WHERE she is now."

"Sounds like it hasn't been easy for you two." Kenny said with Clementine nodding.

"Where have you been? They said you were killed." She asked, making Kenny chuckle a bit.

"Oh hell, all over after what happened in Savannah." He said. "For some reason I tried to save that fucking shitbird Ben. Then it all turned into a damn cluster. Couldn't help him, but I got out. And then I met Sarita later on." Hearing about Ben made Ethan a bit sad, knowing that he was the cause of his death, which Kenny noticed. "Something wrong?"

"No it's just..." Ethan said until he covered his eyes a bit, to stop him from showing he was crying. "...It should have been me that went last. I was an idiot to go before Ben. If I went, then maybe he would still be alive... I just... I just wish I was nicer to that screw up, that I could have done more."

"Don't think that. What's done and done, and I'm glad to have you two back." Kenny said with a smile, with the Indian-American woman walked over to them with a smile.

"You three catching up?" She asked, making Kenny look at her with a smile.

"Clem, Ethan, this is my girl, Sarita. Ain't she beautiful?" He asked.

"Nice to meet the two of you. He told me so much about you both." Sarita said, making Ethan nod.

"Well, nice to meet you too Sarita." He said, which made Kenny smile but and then turned his head away from them.

"Hey Walt, where's Matthew? He still out there rooting around?" He asked.

"Of course he is." Walter said in the distance while cooking something in a large pot and Luke walking downstairs with Nick.

"Need any help?" Luke asked, making Kenny nod and stand up.

"Could use a hand outside. We got a lotta supplies we need to bring in before that storm hits." He said with Luke nodding, and both him and Nick walked off. "Clem, why don't you help Walt with dinner?" He followed them, with Clementine walking over to him and leaving Ethan to sit on the chair until Sarita walked over to him.

"Ethan, would you like to help us with something?" She asked, with Ethan looking at her.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Would you like to help decorate the tree?" Sarita asked, making him look at it in curiosity and nodded.

"Sure. I'd like to." Ethan said as he got up and walked over, seeing Sarah putting up decorations from the box. "Like doing this Sarah?"

"Yeah. It's fun." She said with Ethan nodding until he saw somebody moving near where the tree was, seeing it was Crystal putting up a decoration as well and saw him.

"Oh hey." She said with a smile. "Can you hand me that decoration over there?" Ethan nodded, reached into the box, and gave it to her. "Thanks. This is just what I needed."

"You ever decorated a Christmas tree before?" Ethan asked, with Crystal nodding.

"My family ALWAYS came over to our house on Christmas Eve so we could decorate it together, stay the night, and then early in the morning we start opening the presents." She said.

"Yeah? Is that right?" Ethan asked as it made Crystal nod. "My family never had Christmas really, mostly because of my dad. Anytime something Christian related happened, he ALWAYS lost his shit, and it's even worse when he was drunk."

"Wow...He must have been a real dick." Crystal said.

"Oh he was. I think he got what he deserved after all he did to me, Lizzy, and my mom." Ethan said while looking at the Christmas tree more.

"You knew Kenny before." Sarita said as Ethan looked at her. "It must be incredible to see him again."

"It is. Kenny always does what's needed to be done, like my friend Lee." Ethan said.

"He told me about him. About you, Clementine, and Lee. You were all like family." Sarita said with Ethan nodding.

"He still is." He said until he smiled. "So...How did YOU meet Kenny?"

"I found him holed up in an old restaurant, if you can believe it." Sarita said. "You should have seen his beard then."

"Well...Could have been worse, like a morgue." Ethan said, referring to Vernon and the cancer patients that took their boat back in Savannah nearly two years ago.

"I could agree with that." She said as she finished decorating it. "Perfect. Now all we need is a topper."

"We always had an angel on top of the tree." Sarah said, with Ethan looking at her.

"You want me to go find one if I can?" He asked, making Sarah nod happily.

"Yes please." She said as Ethan was about to walk upstairs until he saw Clementine walking up, with him following as well to hear Rebecca talking.

"It's crazy. Why would they follow us this far?" She asked as Ethan kept following to see her, Carlos and Alvin talking.

"We're not sure." Carlos said while Ethan caught up to Clementine, with her noticing him and the two of them smiled.

"It's been a week already man. We gotta be out of the woods." Alvin said.

"We can't be sure. They could be tracking us." Carlos said, making Carlos head shake.

"Luke said that there were lights in the woods. We cannot take any chances. We leave at dawn." He said, surprising Ethan.

"What? You're not going to stay here with Kenny? He could help us." He said, with Carlos looking at him.

"What that man does now could possibly not help us. Not in this situation." Carlos said.

"Look, I don't care what Luke saw, we're staying tonight." Alvin said, making Carlos sigh and walked downstairs until he looked at Rebecca. "Anyway, I'll get you a drink. Be back in a bit." He walked downstairs quickly, leaving them as Ethan looked at Rebecca.

"Are you ok? You seem pretty hurt." He asked, with her looking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...Tired." Rebecca said until she sighed. "I can barely take care of myself. How am I suppose to take care of a child? I mean, how can anyone now?"

"I think it's possible." Clementine said, with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah, I think so too. In fact, want to know a little bit of something about MY mom?" He asked as Rebecca looked at him. "My dad always beat her up and used her for sex as a slave. When she got pregnant with me, she always took them despite that...And somehow I'm here, and yest before she died years later, she SURVIVED. I've never met a woman like her in all my life, and if she can get through something as fucked up as that, you can too." She kept staring at him. "So... Don't think you can't do anything. Maybe right now, but...I know you'll be a good mom just as much as mine was." Rebecca still stared until she smiled.

"Thank you...I know it'll be hard. But now I feel a little less lonely." She said while rubbing her stomach. "Because I know no matter what happens, I'll get to meet someone new." It was at that moment, she sat very still. "She's kicking. Do you want to feel her? The both of you?" Clementine looked at Ethan, with him smiling.

"Go right ahead." He said as Clementine crouched down and placed her head on Rebecca's stomach, feeling the kicking slightly.

"She's gonna be a runner." Rebecca said until she looked at Ethan. "What about you? Do you want to?"

"I don't know... I haven't felt a baby kicking for a long time. Not since my little sister." He said while looking at her stomach, making him shrug. "I... Guess so." He crouched down after Clementine got out of the way and did what she did, feeling the kicks as his eyes widened a bit. "Yeah... She's definitely going to be a runner." He pushed his head away to look at Rebecca, with them smiling until she frowned sadly.

"I don't think it's his." She said while they looked at him. "What if he find out? He'll... He'll probably hate me."

"He won't hate you." Clementine said. "He's a good man."

"Exactly. Alvin isn't the kind of guy to do that." Ethan said as well. "Whoever the father is, Alvin would LOVE that kid regardless of that kid being his or whoever it is. That kid is going to be lucky having a guy like him as a dad. I'll put everything on that." At that moment, Alvin came up with a drink in hand.

"Hey! What did I miss?" He asked, making Rebecca smile.

"Nothing really. Just taking about the baby is all." She said with Ethan smiling, getting up, and looked around to see a box that has an angel in it.

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot." He said as he picked it up and put it on the tree, with Sarah looking to see it and smiled.

"It looks so cool!" She said, making Ethan smile.

"Dinner's ready!" Walter said in the distance.

"Already?" Ethan asked himself as he looked at Clementine with a smile. "Well, ready to get some?"

"Yeah." Clementine said as the two of them walked downstairs to see the two groups in separate tables.

"Clem! Ethan! Over here!" Kenny said, with Luke and Nick looking over him, looking like Luke needs to talk to one of them. Clementine walks over to Kenny's table, making Luke a bit sad but Ethan looked over to Kenny so he could give him a 'One Minute' gesture and walked over to them for a quick amount of time.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

"What's the deal with your friend here?" Luke asked, leaving Ethan in question.

"We were just talking about this Kenny." Carlos said while eating. "What do you and Clementine make of him?"

"I love him like a father, just like I did with our friend Lee." Ethan said with a smile. "Why? You don't trust him?"

"No. It's that... Walter told me his family died." Luke said, silencing their table. "A thing like that can hit a guy pretty hard."

"And you're assuming he's a bad guy." Ethan said, with his anger rising a bit. "Because that's that it sounds like to me. Just because he lost his family doesn't mean he's not trustworthy. That's like saying just because all of our families died means we're bad people."

"That's not what he's trying to say Ethan." Crystal said, with him looking. "He's just concerned."

"I get it, but that just... I can't believe what I just heard." Ethan said until he shook his head and walked over to Kenny's table, with them watching as Crystal began to feel bad for judging him.

"Ethan..." Crystal said in concern as she got up and grabbed her bowl. "I should probably sit with him, is that ok?"

"Do what you need to." Alvin said as Crystal then followed him, with Ethan sitting down next to Clementine and Walter giving him a bowl.

"Here you go Ethan." Walter said as Ethan slowly nodded, which caught his attention. "Is something wrong?"

"They were just... Talking about something stupid that I don't agree with. The nerve they had to think that... It just pisses me off." Ethan said in a hint of anger, with Crystal behind him and her overhearing it, making her look down sadly as they noticed her. "What?"

"I-I'm sorry..." She said quietly as she put the bowl down and walked away, making Ethan watch her with guilt being filled inside him, making him look down.

"You need to deal with her?" Kenny asked with Ethan shrugging. "Alright...Anyway Clem, we were just talking. What's the deal with the kid? What's his name, Luke? You trust him?"

"I like him. He's a good guy." Clementine said, with Kenny looking over at the other table.

"What's his name, Big Al, said they were on the run. They being chased?" He asked.

"Yeah, by somebody." Ethan said sadly while still looking at where Crystal was until both Sarita and Walter got up to put up their bowls, only for Luke and Nick to sit in their place.

"Hey Ethan, where did Crystal go?" Luke asked, with Ethan pointing at where she went. "And you just let her?" He just stayed quiet, ignoring the question.

"Well, hope you like the food." Kenny said, hoping to get the argument away for Ethan. "Peaches and Beans. Great for nutrition, but not too good on the way out though." He started laughing a bit at his own joke. "So it's Luke... and Nick. You two sure do look like a match." Ethan's eyes widened as he looked at everyone, hearing what he just said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nick asked in anger.

"I'm just saying you two look like good friends is all." Kenny said, making Luke stare in suspicion but ignored it.

"So what's your plan here? You staying?" He asked.

"Actually, we were thinking of moving on. Up north is a place called Wellington." Kenny said, which caught both Ethan and Clementine's attention.

"Christa and I were going there." Clementine said, making Kenny nod slightly.

"Suppose to be a big camp up near Michigan." He said. "Think about it. Fresh water, lots of land, and cold ass winters so the walkers get slow."

"Sounds like bullshit to me." Nick said, in which hearing this made Kenny angry.

"Listen Vanilla Ice! I don't know what your deal is, but you're more than welcome to take off in the morning!" He said.

"Well that'll just be fine by me!" Luke said in anger, which made Ethan snap.

"Both of you! Stop this bullshit!" He yelled, which made them stop as he got up. "I wanted to at LEAST rest, but here you guys are making a fight over something like this!" He stared at then and turned away. "I'm out of here." He started to walk away, with them staring.

"Wait! Get back Duck!" Kenny said, in which Ethan turned to him in shock as it shocked himself, making him look down sadly while Ethan kept staring. He did this for a while until he turned and kept walking but stopped as he heard a small bit of crying, in which made him look to see Crystal doing this.

"Crystal?" Ethan asked, with her looking up to see tears streaming a bit. "Are... You ok?"

"No..." She said silently while rubbing her eyes. "I just... Feel so bad to make you feel that way... I didn't mean to make you so angry. I was just so... Worried for you."

"Crystal... Kenny is still the same guy I knew years ago. I just don't... See why you would just assume he's bad after all that happened to him. He's my father figure and..." Ethan said as Crystal started to cry a bit harder.

"You're... You're right. I shouldn't... I shouldn't have judged him for something like that. I just... Worry for you. I worry about you so much, hoping nothing happens to you." She said, with Ethan sighing a bit.

"I know... I worry about you a lot too... But I need you guys to listen to what I'm saying." He said with Crystal staring at him. "Kenny IS a good man, and always will be. He's had it rough, but we all have. It doesn't mean we're bad people... Am... I bad to you?"

"No! No... Of course not." She said. "You're the nicest person I've ever met... And..." She started to look down, with her face going a bit red. "And I...I think I've fallen-" At that moment, Ethan noticed something outside, seeing somebody looking through the window.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." Ethan said as he got up. "Stay there and we'll continue this." Crystal stared at him, and slowly nodded, with him running out to the other side to see Clementine, Walt, and Kenny looking at a female in her mid twenties with Red hair that was in a small bun at the bottom of her head. "Hey!" Hearing this caught her attention, making her look to see them put her hands up.

"Please, do you have any food?" She asked in a southern accent. "I saw the house and... I have a family. We're starving."

"Of course! Why don't you come in miss...?" Walter asked.

"Bonnie." She said.

"Walt, I don't know. You're just gonna let her in just like that?" Kenny asked while aiming the rifle at Bonnie still. "We don't know this girl."

"Then we'll just have to get to know her, right Clementine?" Walter asked with a smile.

"She can't hurt anyone. Look at her." Clementine said while Ethan started at Bonnie until he sighed.

"...You better not be lying to us about this. Because I've had my fair share of being manipulated." He said, with Bonnie smiling.

"Thank you, really. But that storm'll be on us soon and I gotta get back." She said, with Walter nodding.

"I'll bring something out to you then." He said kindly. "We've got plenty. You stay put. I'll be right back." He walked away, leaving Bonnie to stare at Clementine and Ethan.

"I have...A little girl like you." Bonnie said to Clementine with a smile, and then to Ethan. "You here brother?"

"Yeah, that's right. She is now." Ethan said with Bonnie nodding.

"How old are the two of you?" She asked.

"I don't know... Twenty maybe." Ethan said.

"I'm eleven." Clementine said as well.

"I'd thought you'd be older than that." Bonnie said until Walter finally made it back with a large box of food in hand, surprising her. "This is too much."

"Don't mention it." Walter said with a smile. "Just help someone else down the line."

"I-I don't know on how to thank you." She said until she smiled back at them. "Thank you so much."

"You stay safe." Walter said, with Bonnie nodding and walking off with the box in hand.

"...Clem, Ethan, how about you both get some shut eye. Walt and I gotta talk for a second." Kenny said in a hint of anger, with Ethan looking at her.

"Come on... Let's go." Ethan said as the two of them walked and headed back inside, to see both Crystal and Luke looking at a photo that shocked them. "What the..." They both walked over to them in question.

"What's going on?" Clementine asked, with Crystal looking at them.

"I hope you're... Prepared for this... Because..." She said as she revealed them the picture of Walter and an Asian man, the very same one killed by Nick. "That guy on the bridge... Was his friend."


	9. The Storm Comes Through - Ep 2

"I hope you're... Prepared for this... Because..." Crystal said as she revealed them the picture of Walter and an Asian man, the very same one killed by Nick. "That guy on the bridge... Was his friend." Seeing this made Ethan's eyes widen.

"Oh shit..." Ethan said quietly until he rubbed his forehead. "Goddamn it Nick..."

"What are we going to do?" Clementine asked in worry.

"I don't know, but I don't think Walter knows yet." Luke said. "So we have to keep this quiet. I mean, who knows what the hell he'd do if he found out."

"What if he finds out anyway then?" Crystal asked.

"Well then, we're fucked. But we'll deal with it." Luke said as he looked at Clementine. "Clem, do you still have that knife? Because it was Matthew's, and when Walter sees it then he'll put two and two together."

"Yeah, it's with the other weapons." Clementine said with Luke nodding.

"Good. Now go get rid of it, and I'll find Walter and run interference." He said while Nick walked over to them.

"Hey. Something going on?" He asked, with they all looked with wide eyes. "Is something really going on? Because it if it, I want to know." Ethan looked at Luke and Crystal, seeing their eyes until he sighed.

"Alright Nick... But prepare yourself, because this isn't pretty." He said as they looked at him in shock, but Ethan the showed Nick the picture, shocking him.

"Oh shit! Oh..Fuck!" Nick said in anger toward himself.

"Keep it down!" Luke said to Nick. "Listen, you just need to keep it down and Clementine will deal with what you need to."

"I'll look after her in case something happens." Ethan said as both Luke and Nick walked away while Clementine walked to her backpack, leaving him and Crystal.

"What are we going to do?" Crystal asked in fear, with Ethan looking. "If he finds out then-"

"That's only if he DOES find out. It's not going to happen." He said.

"It's not in here!" Clementine said, with Ethan and Crystal looking in shock.

"What?!" Ethan asked as he quickly walked over with Crystal, seeing it.

"Oh my god... Oh my god!" Crystal said while freaking out, with Ethan patting her back a bit to calm her down.

"Where...Where did it go? Did somebody take it?" Ethan asked until he sensed that something was behind them, with him looking to see Walter smoking a cigarette with the knife in hand, which they all saw in shock. "Oh shit..." Crystal started to breath heavily and quickly in fear, making him look at her and grab her shoulders. "Crystal, stay calm and listen to me. You just get to Luke and tell him, we'll try to calm him down." Crystal kept doing what she was doing with wide eyes until she nodded and ran to where Luke went, with him and Clementine slowly walking to Walter.

"Walter...?" Clementine asked while Ethan kept his hand on her shoulder.

"Gave it to Matthew when all of this started." Walter said coldly, with them sensing his anger. "I know he's dead... Who did it? Was it that kid? What's his name, Nick? I heard him talking about shooting a man... I could see it. I could SEE it on his face."

"...Yes...That's right." Clementine said sadly. "We did it. Nick shot him."

"He didn't mean to... He thought he was just...Just..." Ethan tried to say while Walter still smoked.

"Tell me, the both of you, is Nick a good man?" He asked while turning his head to them. "Or is he like everyone else?"

"Of course he is. He's a good guy." Ethan said calmly. "He saved Clementine a while ago. If he did, would he still be a bad guy?" At that moment, Nick walked through the door and noticed what was going on. "You... Need to tell him. About everything." Walter heard that and turned to see Nick in anger.

"Tell me. Tell what you did. Just tell me son. TELL me what happened!" He said while tearing up, making Nick nervous.

"I-I...From the distance it could have been anyone! I thought he was going to shoot my friends." He said as he saw Walter gripping on the knife. "...I shot Matthew. But it happened really fast that I didn't know I hit him, but I did and I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry Walter. I'm SO sorry!" They all watched Walter, seeing him look at the knife sadly until the wind turbine started to speed down.

"What the? The storm's coming in already?" Ethan asked as Kenny, Carlos, Sarita and Luke ran out to see it.

"This storm is spinning out of control!" Kenny yelled. "That sound if gonna draw walkers. We gotta shut it down now!"

"Nick, help me carry the guns!" Carlos said with Nick nodding, and gave the group their weapons, including Ethan's pistol and they all ran to the wind turbine while the lights suddenly going out.

"Damn it! Transformer must have gone off!" Kenny said in anger. "I gotta go check it. I could use a hand!"

"I'll go with you." Luke said.

"I'm going too." Sarita said, with Kenny looking at her.

"No. It's too dangerous!" He said as he looked at everyone else. "Everyone else just get this thing shut down!" He and Luke ran off, leaving them while Ethan looked around.

"I don't like this... Not one bit." He said to himself until he heard moaning, making them look to see walkers heading to them. "Oh shit! One of you just turn it off somehow!"

"I can do it!" Clementine said with them nodding.

"Ok! Nick, Ethan, stop them! We don't have much ammunition" Carlos yelled as they all started to shoot them, killing some of them quickly and wisely to not waste any more bullets until the wind turbine finally started to slow down.

"Alright! Get back ot the lodge!" Ethan yelled while he started to run with the other while they kept shooting, making more walkers come toward them.

"Help! Get it off me!" Nick yelled, making Ethan look to see him struggling with a walker, with him taking out his pistol to shoot but found out he was out of ammo.

"SHIT!" Ethan yelled until the walker trying to get Nick was shot, with him seeing it was from Walter. "Thanks Walter! You're a good guy!" Walter nodded slowly and ran inside with Clementine.

"What's going on?! Are you two ok?!" Rebecca asked until there were machine guns going off, with them hearing it and Crystal looking to see who it was, shocking her.

"Oh my god...It's them!" She said as they all looked as well to see the person they feared, Carver along side two other guys and Bonnie.

"It's that girl Walter gave food to." Ethan said as his anger began to grow. "That fucking bitch... She only used us..." He gripped his fists tightly, cutting off a bit of his circulation until he looked at them. "You guys just hide. It looks like they haven't found you guys yet. Go." He looked at Alvin. "Protect Crystal and Clementine." At that moment, Sarah, who was watching what was going on, saw Carver punching Carlos in the face.

"Dad!" She yelled and ran out to save him.

"Sarah!" Crystal said as she followed her too, leaving Ethan to squint knowing they've been caught but looked at them.

"Go! I'll try to stall for time for you guys!" He said as they all nodded and snuck upstairs, with Carver and his group walking inside with the others until he walked right in front of them, and rose his hands up. "Go on ahead and take me in. You've already got all of us."

"Not all of you." Carver said as he walked in with everyone else, along with Ethan seeing Bonnie.

"...How could you? In fact...How DARE you?" He asked as Bonnie looked at him with a slightly hurt expression. "He gave you food, and I thought you were at least nice, and THIS is how you repay us?"

"...Just shut your mouth and keep moving." Bonnie said coldly as Ethan then walked over with the others, with her aiming her gun at him as he got on his knees and allowed himself to have his wrists tied with rope by Carver while he was next to Crystal.

"You...Gave yourself up?" She asked with Ethan nodding.

"Just to give then a bit of time." He said quietly while Carver looked around the area with his eyes, and then grabbed Carlos and pushed him down onto the floor.

"Oh my god! Carlos!" Crystal yelled in shock.

"DAD!" Sarah yelled.

"Listen, I'm gonna ask you once. Where's Rebecca?" Carver asked, with Carlos looking at both Crystal and Sarah.

"Sarah, Crystal, look at me." He said reassuringly. "It's going to be ok." At that moment, Carver grabbed Carlos's right arm, and pulled back his index finger enough to break it, making him and the girls scream.

"Rebecca! Our baby deserves to be raised in a place of safety! I know you're out there!" Carver yelled. "And Alvin, Luke, and the girl. This is real simple and you want this over quickly, so here's what I want; You play nice and show me your faces!" He waited a bit until he pulled back Carlos's middle finger, breaking it as well as they started screaming.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! For me and Sarah!" Crystal said while Ethan stared in anger.

"You monster... Are you really THIS PROUD?! You REALLY are a piece of shit!" He yelled, which caught Carver's attention as he let go of Carlos, made his way to him, and grabbed him.

"NO! NOT HIM! DON'T!" Crystal yelled as Carver then punched him, knocking him down as he kept punching him in the face brutally while Ethan only took it because he could do nothing but only smiled.

"Come on...My dad knew on how to give better beatings than you are now." He lied, hoping to imitate him until Carver then grabbed him by the head and took out a knife, putting it next to his neck.

"NO! ETHAN!" Crystal screamed.

"Bill, stop!" A voice yelled as Ethan looked to see Rebecca, Alvin, and Clementine walk down

"No..." He said to himself quietly until Carver threw him to the side, making him feel dizzy and try to wake up until a shot was made, killing one of the members of Carver's group.

"Don't move!" Bonnie said until Carver grabbed Walter, walked him over to window and shot him in the head, killing them as it shocked everyone.

"W-Walt..." Ethan said weakly while trying to stay awake.

"That's for our man!" Carver yelled. "Now I didn't want to do this, but you ain't leave us much choice! So here's what gonna happen; I'm gonna march another one of your friends out here and I'm gonna put a bullet in the back of their head, or you can give up now! Your choice!" Another shot was made, showing Kenny either didn't agree or listen, making him shrug and walk over to Alvin. "Hi Alvin." He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started taking him with.

"Bill no! Tell him to stop!" Rebecca yelled. "KENNY! STOP!" Ethan still stared weakly until Clementine ran to Carver, only for him to hit her in the stomach, knocking her down in which his anger grew to large amount of heights.

"Don't you... Don't you DARE HURT MY SISTER!" He yelled with his energy back as he got up and charge at him, only for Carver to hit him in the head with the but of his pistol and knocked him down, creating a small scar on his forehead and started to bleed heavily.

"ETHAN!" Crystal yelled as she started to cry harshly.

"We can keep doing this ALL night! Is that what you want?" Carver asked before he aimed the pistol and both Clementine and Ethan, with them waiting for a shot but never happened as Kenny walked in with his hands in the air. "There he is..." Bonnie walked over to Kenny, tied his wrists in rope, and put him where the group was along with Ethan and Clementine. "Where's Luke?" He looked at all of them, expecting an answer but there was none. "Finally cut and run, huh? Why am I not surprised? I warned you not to follow him, and look where that got you." He then smiled. "But you're safe now. We're going home, as a family."

"You...You fucker..." Ethan said weakly, trying to stay awake with the head pain.

"Alright, round them. We're heading back." Carver said as the other man and Bonnie nodded, taking each and every last of the members until Ethan remained, staring at Crystal as she looked back in complete worry for him, before he was grabbed.

**_Come on Carver... DO your worst..._**

**_~The Walking Dead Game: Dust to Dust - Episode 2 - A House Divided~_**

**_~Next: Episode 3 - In Harms Way~_**


	10. The Prison Camp - Ep 3

Multiple hours have passed since all that happened occurred. Multiple hours passed since he and Clementine reunited with Kenny,being attacked by Carver, and since Luke has been missing. Since then, they've been held captive by Carver and the group, heading back to the groups 'home' as he called it. Inside the woods, held Ethan looking down at a shard of glass so he could see his reflection, seeing he has a wound damaging enough to make a scar, which was bandaged, a Black eye on his right eye, and a bruise on his left cheek. He still looked until he heard somebody walking over to him.

"Ethan?" A female voice asked as he looked to see it was Crystal. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I am. The beating Carver gave me was nothing." He said, making her frown in concern.

"I don't believe that...D-Do you really expect me to-" Crystal said, making Ethan shake his head.

"I'm not expecting you to believe anything. All I'm saying is what he gave me, was nothing compared to what my dad did." He said as he looked behind him, seeing a truck that had one of his men, Troy, Bonnie, and Carver outside. "I'm just worried about everyone else. Clem especially."

"I'm sure they're fine, but it's you I'm worried for." Crystal said as she started to look at his wounds. "Carver really hurt you. I'm surprised you're even standing and alive."

"Trust me... After all I went through for these two years, it's going to take a LOT more than just a beating to kill me." Ethan said with a smile, making her slowly nod while looking down. "Hey..." He grabbed grabber her hand, making her instantly look at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm alive, and that's ALL that matters."

"Hey! You four done out there?!" Troy asked, catching their attention as they walked over while both Clementine and Sarah walked through the other side. "Everything go alright for you guys?" They stayed silent by the response, making him sigh. "Guess that's a yes then."

"Troy, get em tied up." Carver said while holding a walkie talkie, making Troy nod. "Well, were on our way, probably thirty minutes out. Make sure everyone's prepped. Emotions might be running high. Carver out." He then looked at both Ethan and Clementine while Crystal and Sarah was being tied up again by Troy. "It ain't polite to listen to people's conversations."

"Yeah?" Ethan asked. "And what are you going to do about-" He looked at Crystal at that moment, seeing her in worry until he signed. "...I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too." Clementine said, with Carver smiling.

"It's fine. You know now." He said until he looked at Bonnie. "Get them back inside with the rest of 'em. We got a long drive ahead of us." She nodded and walked over to tie them up with Troy, in which he opened the back door to the truck, revealing the rest and what remained of the group, Kenny, Sarita, Alvin, Rebecca, Carlos, Nick.

"In. Now." Troy said as they all entered in, making Kenny concerned.

"The hell did he do to you guys? Did he hurt you?" He asked until he looked at Troy. "Hey!" At that moment, the door closed, leaving them.

"Don't bother Kenny...He's not going to listen to us." Ethan said while looking down. "We can't do anything right now...So I guess we just wait."

"Until what?!" Kenny asked in anger.

"Until this thing stops." Ethan said while looking around the area. "I'm not sure where this place is taking us, but I bet it's not good."

"It's Carver's camp." Alvin said, with the ones never seeing it before looking at him. "Don't expect it to be all nice."

"I'm not expecting anything good anymore. After all we went through just yesterday." Ethan said as they all stayed quiet on the entire ride, and kept waiting.  
><em><span><br>_**_At Carver's Camp_****  
><strong>  
>They all stayed silent through the entire ride, looking around in worry until Kenny sighed.<p>

"Alright, we've got to do something." He said with everybody looking at him. "Come on. Anyone got anything sharp?" He looked at Clementine and Ethan. "One of you two, help me find something!"

"And what good is that gonna do?" Rebecca asked in anger.

"Look, we're in a fucking precarious situation here!" Kenny said back.

"Calm down Kenny." Carlos said reassuringly. "They took everything. We have to keep a level head."

"He's right. You don't know Bill like we do." Rebecca said, with Ethan looking at her.

"Bill? So now he's called Bill?" He asked.

"Funny. All I've been hearing is Carver, and now he's fucking Bill?" Kenny asked until his anger grew slightly. "Oh, I see what it is. Ya'll aside from Clementine and Ethan are getting a ride home, aren't ya? THAT'S what's going on here."

"Say that again." Nick said in anger, making Kenny look at him.

"I'd stay out of this boy." He said.

"You don't understand." Rebecca said in a slight bit of fear. "He's different. He's worse."

"Is he gonna kill us?" Clementine asked with Ethan shaking his head.

"No. That's not going to happen, not with me around." He said.

"And he ain't gonna get the fucking chance!" Kenny said, making Carlos angry as well.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with!" He said. "Have you SEEN what he did to that boy Ethan? Look at him now!"

"Yeah, and I got a pretty good idea of that as well, and I don't intend to sit around and let that happen to the rest of us!" Kenny said back. "I'm just trying to help!"

"I'm sure Walter really appreciated your help!" Carlos countered, making Ethan look at him.

"Hey now! Nobody's to blame for what happened to him. Things just happened that was beyond our control." He said with Sarita nodding.

"He's right! You're blaming him for the actions of a madman!" She said while Kenny still sat there in anger until he noticed a small cut part of the truck, making him smile.

"Oh shit! Jackpot!" He said as he got up and walked to it.

"You're going to get us all killed!" Carlos said in even more anger, with Kenny ignoring him entirely and trying to cut off the rope.

"Ya'll don't know what you're talking about! We get cooped up in some kennel like a bunch of fucking dogs, it's over!" He said.

"...We'll get killed unless we're caught." Ethan said as they all stared at him.

"You can't mean that, right?" Crystal asked with Ethan nodding.

"They're right." Clementine said. "We have to do something."

"Why is it just them that knows what's going on here?" Kenny asked until he finally cut free. "Alright, now we're talking."

"Carver will be on the other side of that door with ten people." Carlos said angrily. "At this point, Luke is the only hope we have."

"If he was, he'd be here." Ethan said. "I hate to sound like he's not coming for us, but what are the chances of him finding us?"

"And what are the chances of him dealing with something right now?" Rebecca asked. "Anything could happen out there."

"I'll tell you what happened; He abandoned us." Kenny said.

"You don't know that." Nick said in anger, making Kenny look at him.

"I know he ain't here." Kenny countered.

"Hey! Luke's a good guy! He always thinks about his friends like their family. He'll come find us." Crystal said with Kenny looking at her.

"And there's also a chance he's not!" He said, with Crystal staring at him in anger.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Clementine said as they looked at her. "It's all we really can do."

"Yeah...Guess you're right." Ethan said until they all heard a large bump. "Crystal, are we nearly there?"

"I think so." She said with a small bit of fear now with Kenny nodding.

"Ok. Let's do this." He said.

"They have guns!" Rebecca said. "What do you expect to do?"

"I'm gonna punch the first son of a bitch I see, then I'm gonna take his gun and use it to shoot the next son of a bitch I see!" Kenny said, with Ethan looking at him.

"Is that smart? I mean, this is suicide." He asked, making Kenny angry.

"Kid, you and Lee went through a shit ton of walkers to get Clementine. You tell me about suicide!" He said.

"THIS is different. We're not dealing with walkers; We're dealing with actually PEOPLE with GUNS. We'll be dead the second the trigger is pulled." Ethan said. "I agree we need to get out of here, but a plan like that will make all of that USELESS. We have to have figure out another plan."

"You got any other ideas then?!" Kenny asked in anger, with Ethan staring at him.

"Kenny...Maybe you should calm-" Clementine tried to say until the truck stopped, making Kenny hit the wall of the truck and knocked him down.

"Kenny!" Sarita said in complete worry until the door opened, revealing Bonnie, Troy, and an African-American woman holding a rifle with a nametag that said 'Tavia'.

"Alright, up and at 'em!" Tavia said, with them all getting up and walking out, with Troy noticing Kenny's ropes off his wrists.

"The fuck?! How did you get your restricts off?!" He asked until he shook his head and aimed his rifle at them to make them walk.

"We've got some familiar faces back with us tonight." Carver said through an intercom while they kept walking. "Now, I understand some of you are confused as to why we'd bring these people back when they left us when they did."

"I think I've got an idea." Rebecca muttered, with Ethan hearing and chuckling.

"No, you think?" He asked, with her hearing as well.

"It might not come all at once, but time will heal these wounds." Carver kept saying while all of them kept walking. "So be patient with them until it does, and take solace in knowing that they're hereto help us make our home a better place. All these feelings you have of anger, betrayal, hate... They're all valid. No one needs to forget for what they've done, but we do have to find it in our hearts to forgive." They kept walking as both Ethan, Clementine, and Crystal looked to see Carver in his office with a microphone near him.

"Well...Right back at you asshole." Ethan said, with Clementine seeing the large amount of food around.

"Look how much food they have..." She said.

"Yeah. They really like to pack up a lot of food. We need a ton of it in the community." Crystal said, making Kenny angry.

"Clementine, I hope you're not saying what I think you're saying." He said, in which they all decided to stay quiet.

"Come on. We need you for something." Troy said to Carlos.

"Can it wait until morning? We're all exhausted." He asked, with Troy giving him a dirty look.

"Just come the fuck on." He said, making Carlos sigh and follow him but leaving Sarah with wide eyes.

"I need him. I need my dad." She said a bit scared.

"He'll be back." Clementine said, with Sarah looking at her.

"When?" She asked.

"Don't worry too much Sarah. Your dad is a strong man. He can take care of himself." Crystal said reassuringly while holding Sarah's shoulder in support, making her smile and nod as they all caught up to the group, with Bonnie opening a metal roll up door.

"Make sure ya'll stay away from the fence." She said. "Bill can see if you're messing with it."

"Yeah...Anywhere away from you is already a better place." Ethan said coldly, making Bonnie look at him but sighed, and they all entered an open fenced area that had bunk beds, and lawn chairs surrounding a fire. They all looked at it until Troy began to untie the ropes on them.

"Ya'll best to get some rest." He said. "'Cause there ain't gonna be much for you tomorrow. You're gonna be workin' hard." At that moment, a Pakistani-American man around his forites with balding hair and only one right arm walked toward them.

"Hey guys." He said, with everyone from the camp before looking in shock.

"Reggie?!" Rebecca asked as the two of them hugged. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry... What they did to you?"

"This could have been worse. Trust me. I'm just lucky to be alive." Reggie said while Nick looked down.

"It's my fault." He said, with Crystal shaking her head.

"No. It's my fault. I was the one who accidentally tripped." She said as Reggie shook his head to both of them.

"No, it wasn't. It it was, I'd tell you. This happened well after you guys left." He said, nodding at his missing limb until he noticed Ethan. "I've never seen you with them before. You new?"

"Yeah. I'm Ethan." He said with a small smile, along with Reggie looking at his face. "Yeah, Carver did this to me. I'm going to repeat what I've always said, this is nothing compared to what I got. Trust me." At that moment, Tavia walked to them.

"Alvin. Carver needs you in his office." She said, surprising him.

"What? Why?" Alvin asked.

"Don't make this difficult. It's too late for that." Tavia said, making Rebecca's eyes widen.

"No! Please!" She begged sadly, with Alvin looking at her.

"It's ok, Bec. Just get some rest. If he wanted to do something to me, he'd have done it already. I'll be fine" He said with a smile until he looked at Tavia, nodded, and walked off with her alongside Bonnie and Troy as they closed the door right behind them.

"Is it just you that's new?" Reggie asked Ethan, with him looking at Kenny, Sarita, and Clementine alongside Rebecca.

"Oh, right. Let me introduce you. We were with them when we got caught." Rebecca said with Ethan nodding.

"That's Sarita and Kenny." He said while pointing at them, with them nodding until Reggie saw Clementine.

"And what's your name?" He asked.

"My name's Clementine." Clementine said with a smile, making Reggie smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Clementine." He said with Ethan nodding.

"I've been taking care of her since all of this started. We both had a ton of stuff happen to us, be we got around, always." He said with Reggie nodding as well. "Anyway, Carlos is out doing some stuff he needed to do."

"Ok, good. What about Pete?" Reggie asked, making them all look down sadly.

"Can you guys save it for the morning?" A voice asked in the distance, making them look to see a bald African-American man around his mid twenties to early thirties, but also had a scar on his left cheek and missing a part of his left ear.

"No problem! Sorry about that!" Reggie said as the man just shook his head and lied down. 'Ok, so that's Mike. He's kind of a dick when he tired, but he saved my life, so I put up with that shit." Ethan looked around the area until he saw Clementine looking at something, with him looking as well to see a woman in her early twenties with short Brown boyish, but had dirt on her face, sitting at a table alone as she stared at them.

"Why is she by herself?" Clementine asked, with them looking.

"More importantly...Who is she?" Ethan asked until the woman got up and walked away.

"Oh...Her." Reggie said while looking back them. "Ok, so she's fucking weird. They found her sneaking around outside of the camp covered in guts and just, like, the grossest shit."

"Can't say I've never seen that before." Ethan said with Reggie nodding.

"Yeah...Anyway, I know how it must look, but it's really not all that bad." He said, with Rebecca staring at him in suspicion. "I'm serious. Where else are you going to find food like we have? We've got canned stuff and now with the greenhouses coming along we've got fresh food. The building's getting more and more secure-"

"Carver killed a friend of ours before." Crystal said in anger. "Reggie, you should know what Carver is capable of."

"Well maybe he had his reasons..." Reggie tried to say.

"His reasons is he's a crazy piece of shit!" Kenny said angrily. "If i'm sure he's a 'Great guy' then there's nothing to worry about!" Reggie sighed a bit.

"Look. We can at least talk about this in the morning. Just have a quiet night and chat again tomorrow." He said. "Fact is, Bill had every right to have killed me when I helped you guys, but he didn't. I don't know what happened while you were all gone, but he's given me a second chance. And I'm sure he'll do the same for you."

"Reggie. I don't want a second chance." Rebecca said in anger while holding her stomach. "I just want to leave with my family, that's it."

"Look...Let's just rest or something. Not like we can really do much or anything." Crystal said, with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah... I guess so." He said until the gates opened up, with them seeing Carlos entering in with Troy, making Sarah smile and hug him tightly.

"Alright, go the fuck to sleep! I'm shooting the first one of ya'll I see wandering around before sun-up." Troy said before walking off and shutting the door, with all of them looking at each other. They all slowly walked to the bunk beds, with Ethan walking toward his until he saw the young woman he saw before.

"Hey. You awake?" He asked, with the woman staring at him coldly as he then did the same. "Mind telling me your name since we'll all be here?" She kept staring at him until he sighed. "Alright, fine. Your loss." He walks away, leaving the woman behind.

"...Jane." A voice said, with Ethan looking to see it came from her. "My name is Jane."

"...Ethan." He said until he turned and walked to the bunks, lying to the bed next to Clementine and Crystal. He lied there still until he took out his pendant, Emmy's old pendant, in sadness, thinking about that fateful day.

"Hey Ethan?" A voice asked as he looked to see it was from Crystal. "About...Yesterday... I..."

"What is it?" Ethan asked while getting up slightly.

"...I'm sorry." She said, leaving him in question. "I'm sorry. For everything. Doubting your friend Kenny. It was too soon and..."

"Crystal... Don't worry about it. I forgive you. I'm sorry for being a dick." Ethan said as Crystal shook her head.

"I was the one who made you mad to begin with." She said, with Ethan smiling and shaking his head.

"We're never going to win this, aren't we?" He asked with a chuckle. "How about this: We're both sorry and we plan to never have that happen again." Crystal smiled and nodded.

"That sounds good to me. And... If there's time tomorrow, maybe you and I can talk about something?" She asked, with Ethan nodding.

"I'll try. But let's try to get some sleep." He said as he turned around and began to go to sleep, trying to ignore the pain of his wounds.


	11. Labor For Work And Escape - Ep 3

**_Early in the morning_**

Ethan, who was still sleeping on his bunk bed, was then kicked gently in the stomach, making him wake up to look it was from Troy with his rifle aimed at him. He stared at him coldly, with Troy doing the same as the two of them weren't backing out.

"...Get up." Troy said with his rifle still aimed, with Ethan still staring until he sighed and got up to see the group near the door being opened by Carver and the others, in which he walked over next to Crystal, Clementine, and Sarah.

"There's been increased walker activity along the fence so be mindful when outside these walls." Carver said. "The herd's moved a bit closer as of this morning, but that doesn't necessarily mean we'll be hit. Know we're monitoring the situation. Now there are some folks who might be sore after what happened yesterday, at how things went. Well, that's all in the past now." He looked at all of the group members, including the new ones. "Some of you are new to this community. Some of you are members that went astray. But know you can find redemption and forgiveness here, by proving your worth through what will be undoubtedly hard work."

_"Redemption, huh?" _Ethan thought while looking at Clementine and Sarah, seeing Sarah talking to her as he put his finger over his mouth, with her noticing and nodded.

"...Reggie, you're nearly back in." Carver said, making Reggie smile. "Keep following the path, and we'll welcome you back in open-" He then noticed Sarah still talking, with Ethan noticing with wide eyes. "Carlos!"

"...Yes?" Carlos asked in a small bit of fear.

"Your child seems to be in need of correction." Carver said, making Carlos' eyes widen. "I can't have this kind of behavior one day one of your reform. You discipline her now. One good smack in the mouth should do it. It'll make her think twice before opening it up again."

"You're not serious." Ethan said out loud, making Carver look at him. "Is this seriously how YOU run things? Hitting a kid? You really are fucked up."

"Ethan!" Crystal said in fear, with Carver staring until he laughed a bit.

"You've got guts kid. I like that." He said as his laughter faded away. "But we can't have that go unpunished. Let's deal with Carlos first, and then you." He looked at Carlos. "Go on. We'll wait. Otherwise Troy here will do it for ya." Carlos stared at him until he sighed, and turned to Sarah, making her scared.

"I'm sorry Dad. I'm so sorry!" She said.

"...Close your eyes honey. It will only sting for a second." Carlos said, with Sarah doing just that until he quickly slapped her, knocking her down on the group and began to cry, making him try to help her up.

"Stop!" Carver said, preventing Carlos. "You're not coddling that girl anymore. Let her just sit there and think about what she's done." He then faced Ethan. "You're next. Crystal. Give him a good punch to the face, teach him to shut his mouth too." Hearing this made her eyes widen.

"I-I can't! I don't want to hurt him!" She said with hurt in her voice, making Ethan pat her shoulder and her looking at him.

"Just...Do it. Do it so you can get it out of the way." He said, making Crystal's eyes widen in shock but nodded with he slowly preparing her fist, with him closing his eyes, and punched him as it also sent him down onto the group.

"ETHAN!" Clementine yelled in complete worry, making Crystal start to cry for doing that but Ethan slowly got up, revealing to have the punch worsen one of his bruises.

"I'm...Ok..." Ethan said to Crystal reassuringly until he looked at Carver silently.

"Troy, get Carlos to his post. Everyone else should have their assignments. It's time to get to work." Carver said, making everyone scramble to do their work.

"You. You're working in the armory." Tavia said to Clementine, and then to Ethan. "You follow me too. That way I can give you your own job."

"Alright..." Ethan said until he looked at Crystal. "...I'll see you then...Please take care of yourself." She looked at him while crying a bit, but nodded. "Alright...Let's go." They all followed Tavia to the armory, and entered in to see Bonnie inside. "...Oh great."

"I guess one of you are starting your day with me." She said to them, and then to Tavia. "Mind if I talk to the guy for a quick second? Alone? Shouldn't take long."

"Well, alright. Don't take too long." She said as left, with Clementine looking at Ethan and he nodded.

"Go on." He said as Clementine nodded and left, leaving him and Bonnie alone and looking at each other. "Alright, what do YOU want?"

"...I suppose I owe you an apology." She said. "I wasn't truthful when I crossed ya'll back in the lodge and I was shown kindness I never would've expected from a group of strangers."

"...And yet you used us." Ethan said coldly and in anger. "What's your point? You're telling me stuff I already know."

"It's just... I know that now people are dead, and I can't help but fell I'm to blame." Bonnie said, making Ethan angrier.

"Really? Well NO shit! I never would have expected it!" He said, making her sigh.

"You're really making this harder than it needs to be." Bonnie said. "I apologize. Which don't count for much-"

"Oh...So YOU think that a simple sorry is gonna fix EVERYTHING huh?!" Ethan yelled in complete rage, surprising Bonnie, and pointed at his face. "Look at this. LOOK AT THIS! This shit is what Carver DID to me. Carver nearly killed Alvin, shot down Walter, and this is the kind of shit HE'S CAPABLE OF! You lead him here, and you lied to us. YOU LIED TO US! I showed you some sympathy and gave you food, and THAT was how you repaid us!" He banged his fist onto the table in sheer anger, showing Bonnie how filled with rage he was in. "...I could KILL you right now! I should have when I had the chance so more people would be alive! I-" At that moment, his eyes widened for he realized that was the kind of things his dad would say and that he slowly became like him, with him looking at Bonnie to see hurt in her eyes. "...I'm sorry... I didn't mean that I would-"

"No...It's ok." Bonnie said, trying to keep the hurt in her voice in. "I just wanted you to know that...I'm sorry, which is really all I can offer now." Ethan stared at her, with him hearing the small amount of hurt in it, and sighed.

"...I'm not going to forget what happened. You know that, right?" He asked with her nodding slowly. "...I'm sorry if I...hurt you more than I should have...And...I'll keep in mind of your apology." He turned, walked to the door, and opened to see Clementine and Tavia. "Alright, she's all yours. Take me where you need to."

"Alright. You're working in the Armory." Tavia said to Clementine, making her nod and walk inside. "You. You're working on the fences outside. I'll lead you to where you'll be working." She walked to the location with Ethan following until the make it to an outside and secured fenced made by pieces of wood. "You're repairing and replacing any weak points of the fence so lurkers don't get in. I'll be checking up on you shortly." She walks inside, leaving Ethan to look at the fence begin to work on it by nailing down and parts with a hammer and nails.

_**Thirty Minutes Later**_

Ethan kept working on it and also focusing the task at hand until he heard the door open behind him, seeing it was Tavia as she looks at his progress.

"Not bad for a first time being here." She said. "Come on. We got another job for you." Ethan nodded, put down his supplies, and followed her to a greenhouse on top of the building. "You'll be working in there with Reggie. Follow what he says, ok?" He nodded again and walked inside to see Reggie, Clementine, who was now wearing a Light Blue jacket with a Raindow streak on it, Sarah and Crystal inside.

"Ethan!" Clementine said as she hugged him, with him hugging back with a smile. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry too much." Ethan said until he looked at Crystal, seeing her eyes a bit red. "I'm sorry if I worried you, but I'm really ok."

"Alright guys, enough of that." Reggie said, with them looking. "We gotta do good guys. The camp is counting on us. I'll show you on what to do, it's easy." He walked over to a plant that had berries on it. "Grab a pair of sheers." They all did so. "So we're picking these berries, and putting them in the basket. Simple. And if you see any dead branches, just cut them off and stack them for composting. Got it?"

"Yeah...I got it." Ethan said and looked at Crystal with a weak smile, in which she looked with a sad expression, and the two of them walked over to a different table and started to work on the plants. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry..." Crystal said, with Ethan looking. "I'm so sorry I did that to you. I didn't want to-"

"Don't. It was my own fault. I made you do that to me." Ethan said while shaking his head. "I won't let you have to do that again. I promise. I'm not going to do anything that might hurt you." Crystal looked at him while slowly holding his hand in support, with him doing the same. "We're going to be ok. I promise."

"I know we will...I'll be ok when you're here with me." Crystal said with her smiling weakly, making him smile.

"So, what do you say we work on this? That way I don't get my ass kicked for you." Ethan asked with Crystal nodding and the both of them worked side by side for a long amount of time, with him noticing Clementine walking over to Sarah to help her. "You think she'll be ok? Sarah, I mean."

"I don't know. I hope so." Crystal said while working, with them keep doing so until they all heard the door outside open, with them seeing it was Carver.

"Oh no..." Sarah said while Reggie look to see Clementine's basket for the berries empty.

"You didn't do any of your work Clem!" He said in fear until Carver entered inside.

"Just checking in to see how the new ones are holding up." He said and looked around to see most of the baskets filled but not Clementine's, making him angry. "Reggie, what the fuck happened in here?"

"Look Bill, they're new and me and my arm-" Reggie tried to say.

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up." Carver said in anger. "You better have an explanation for this. And I mean now."

"It was my fault." Clementine said as Carver looked at her. "I didn't show Sarah well enough, I guess..."

"Nah, this ain't your fault." Carver said. "Why don't you four wait outside? Reggie and I have a few things to talk about." They all walked out, leaving them to talk but was muffled.

"This is my fault." Clementine said sadly, with Ethan patting her shoulder.

"No sissy. It wasn't your fault. You did what you thought was right, and you did it." He said until suddenly Reggie was pushed out of the door, with Carver grabbing him while screaming, and pushed him off the building, making him land on the ground and killing him, shocking everyone.

"Weakness...Incompetence...It put us all at risk, and it won't be tolerated. You think about that the next time your asked to do something." Carver said while everybody looked at each other quietly. "Now get down stairs and do work you've been given to. Now." Everyone except Sarah walked back inside, still from the shock until Tavia walked up to them.

"Hey kid. Bonnie needs you." She said as she looked at Crystal and Ethan. "Kid, you help Troy look over the area. Crystal, help Carlos with what he's doing." Both her and Ethan looked at each other.

"...I'll see you soon. And maybe we can talk tonight, like you said." Ethan said with Crystal nodding.

"Yeah...Same." She said as the two of them walked different directions, with Ethan following Tavia before being handed a rifle near a door leading to where he needs to go.

"You know on how to use these?" She asked with Ethan pointing it at a wall, adjusting to it, and nodded. "Good. Now you're watching out for anything that might come out. Don't hesitate to shoot if it's dead or alive." He nodded again, and walked out while looking to see Reggie's dead body, making him cringe, and Clementine walking down the direction he's in. He waves slightly until she's grabbed and dragged inside an old comic book store.

"Shit!" He yelled as he ran to and inside, seeing it was Luke. "Luke! What are you doing here? How did you-"

"Listen to me, ok? We don't have much time. I followed ya'll the best I could. Haven't had a night's rest since ya'll got nabbed and...Well this is the first chance I've got to talk to somebody." Luke said while looking around. "They're everywhere. They've got guards. Watching everything. There's a big heard of lurkers south of us. It's bigger than I've ever seen in these parts. It's gonna hit this place. I know it."

"Could be worse. Me and Clem saw a ton of them back in Savannah, Georgia. They were everywhere." Ethan said as he looked at Clementine. "You remember, right?"

"Yeah, I remember." She said, making Luke shake his head.

"Doesn't matter. It's coming, and it's gonna be soon." He said. "I've been looking around for places to...To get ya'll free, but I haven't found anything yet. We just...We just need to find a plan a way to get you and...everyone..." He slowly began to fall asleep, until they heard somebody walking down the area.

"Luke!" Clementine said, waking Luke up.

"Sorry. Shit...Ok. Troy ain't gonna like you being late." Luke said while looking at them. "Listen to me, one of you try to meet me back here tomorrow, about this time because I-I need to get one of those radios, ok? Can you do that? I just need to tell ya'll what's going on with them guards, you know, figure out their schedules of patrol they're on."

"Where do we get one?" Clementine asked.

"I think in the stockroom. I ain't too sure, though. Just keep an eye on a charging station. They put most of them on there at night." Luke said. "One of you just meet me here tomorrow at this time. If I'm not here, then wait as long as you can 'cause I REALLY need one of them. Just let them know I'm ok-"

"Clementine! Get out here where I can see you!" A voice yelled outside, scaring them.

"We got it. You just hide." Ethan said with Luke nodding and hiding behind a stack of tables, with him and Clementine walking out to see Troy. "Don't worry too much! She thought she saw something and I decided to help out. You know, can't be too careful!" He stared at Troy, who was staring at them until he shrugged.

"Well kid, Bill radioed in. He wants to talk to you." He said to Clementine, with her looking at Ethan. "Go on!" Ethan crouched down to her.

"Look, don't worry about what he does. You'll be ok...I'm sure..." He said reassuringly. "I'll see you soon...And be safe." He quickly hugged her, with her hugging back. "I love you Clemmy..."

"I love you too Ethan..." She said with a small smile, making Troy annoyed.

"Alright, enough of that shit! Just go!" He said as Clementine stopped hugging and ran off, leaving Ethan alone with Troy. "Alright kid, your time of work is over. It's almost supper, so get going." Ethan nodded and walked back inside and toward their place until he saw Rebecca crying her eyes out.

"Rebecca?" Ethan asked as he walked over to her. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"It's Alvin." She said sadly. "Carver... Hurt him so badly."

"He what?!" Ethan asked in shock. "That bastard... Look, let's just go back. We all need to talk about something."

_**At Night**_

"...Cause we all know what happened this morning!" Kenny said while he and everyone else sat near the fire place. "I don't know what the son of a bitch is gonna do next!"

"So you wanna ring the dinner bell for a heard of walkers to show up?" Mike asked in skepticism. "How is that better?"

"'Cause this place will be fucking CHAOS when it hits!" Kenny said. "Nobody'll be paying attention to any of us, and that's when we go! That's our opening! We gotta find a way to drag them to us!" Rebecca looked at both Ethan and Clementine.

"Your friend here wants to get us killed by lurkers before Bill can do it." She said.

"Luke could help us." Clementine said, making everyone look at her. "He's outside. He wants a radio to help keep an eye on the guards."

"Thank you! Now that's a plan I can vote for." Rebecca said with a smile, with Ethan looking at all of them.

"I'm guessing you guys know about Luke then?" He asked with all of them nodding. "Good. We should think about something else we could use to help us..." He then remembered back in Savannah, about Molly and the bells. "What about making noise along with that? Luke can keep an eye on everything while we make noise to drag them away from us to make an opening?"

"Hey, yeah!" Kenny said in agreement. "Now we just need something really loud."

"That P.A. system Carver uses is very loud." Sarita said, with Mike nodding.

"There's speakers outside the building, pointing toward the parking lot." He said. "I saw them when we were walking to work."

"I saw them too!" Clementine said, with Ethan looking at her.

"Really?" He asked with her nodding.

"Ok...Now my question is this; How are we going to do that?" Crystal asked. "It's in Carver's office."

"There's a switch in there that turns them on." Rebecca said, with everyone looking. "I use to make a lot of announcements back in the day. I had it flipped once, luckily there wasn't much around that time to hear it. It was loud though."

"That's prefect!" Kenny said. "Ok, so we get that turd a radio and he keeps us posted. We fire up the PA thing, and bring the walkers to roll over this place. Then we get guns and shoot our way out. Whatever we can to get out. Improvise or something!"

"Alright, but we can't improvise in a plan. We need to find a way to get through them." Crystal said.

"Actually..." A voice said as they all looked to see Jane. "I do it all the time."

"...First words I hear you say, and it's crazy, stupid shit." Mike said with Jane shaking her head.

"No. When you cover yourself in their smell, rub the walker guts all over you, they can't tell you from them." She said, making Ethan remember again when Lee did just that.

"She's right." He said as they all looked at him. "When me and Lee were saving Clem here, we planned to get out of Savannah by rubbing their guts on us. It works. Lee tried it." They all stared at him in shock.

"Did you really?" Crystal asked with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah, me and Clem remember it fully. Right?" He asked as he looked at Clementine, with her nodding and smiling.

"Holy shit...Good one Lee." Kenny said to himself until he got up. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get that radio."

"We still need to find a way to get into the stockroom though." Rebecca said.

"I got a plan for that too." Jane said as she pointed at a ladder on the wall, which wasn't on the ground. "We just need to use that. The girl can climb up from there. Then just drop into one of the skylights over the stockroom. There are shelves and stuff for you to land on, so you probably won't fall to your death."

"You sure that's safe?" Ethan asked while Jane looked at him.

"Got any other ideas?" She asked him, with Ethan shaking his head.

"I'm just worried for her is all." He said.

"It's now or never." Clementine said, with Ethan looking at her, nodded, and hugged her.

"Ok...Just stay safe, you hear me?" He asked with Clementine nodding, walking over to the ladder, and started climbing up after Mike helps her up. "...Just stay safe..."

"Hey! What's going on over here?" A voice asked as the door opened, revealing to be Troy looking at them.

"Just enjoying the fresh air. That's all." Mike said with a smile while Troy staring at him.

"Just go the fuck to bed! Now!" He yelled as he left and closed the door, with Ethan still looking at the ladder.

"...Come on Sis... Get back here..." He said to himself while everybody went to their bunks except him. He kept waiting until he saw Clementine back with the walkie-talkies in hand. "You got them! Drop down and I'll catch you!" She nodded and dropped down, with him catching her. "Good! Now let's get to bed. He'll be back any minute!" They both quietly walked to their bunks and lied down. "Great job Clem. You did good."

"Thanks..." Clementine said, with everybody except Ethan, Crystal, and Kenny asleep.

"...I thought about Duck today, about his dumb little face..." Kenny said suddenly, making Ethan get up to look at him. "...First things that always come to mind are the dumb things he was doing...Kid was always running in circles. Every damn place we went he'd just run. Couldn't stop him...Makes it harder to remember he was a good boy."

"You were a good father Kenny...Duck couldn't ask for a better one." Ethan said, with Kenny looking at him and smiling.

"Thanks Ethan. I mean it." He said. "Long day tomorrow...One long day." He then fell to sleep shortly, with Clementine doing the same but Ethan and Crystal remained awake, in which they both got up and looked at each other.

"Alright...Let's do it." Ethan said with Crystal nodding, getting up, and the two of them walked to one of the boarded walls to see some of the walkers around. "Alright...So what did you want to talk about?"

"About...About what we were talking about two days ago, in the lodge." Crystal said.

"Well...Mind to refresh my memory?" Ethan asked with Crystal nodding.

"It led from Kenny into you... You asked back then if you were bad to me." She said as Ethan nodded. "I don't think you are... In fact...You're an amazing guy. You care for others, and you're also...The nicest person I've ever met..."

"That isn't fully true." Ethan said. "I'm sometimes not. Just a while ago, everything that happened started to drive me... Insane, almost like my dad... I'm trying to not make that happen again..."

"Even if you are... You'll be one person he never was...Caring and loving." Crystal said with a smile, making Ethan look at her. "And...I've never met another person like yourself...You're one of a kind...And I need to tell you something, in case something happens to one of us tomorrow." She stared down and took a deep breath. "...I...I've fallen in love with you." Hearing this made Ethan's eyes widen. "I know you've suffered a lot of pain, and that I look like that girl Emmy you cared for so much or replace her. I understand if you don't want to..."

"...Of course I do." Ethan said, with Crystal looking at him in wide eyes. "Emmy would...She would have wanted me to move on, and not dwell on what happened back then... Ever since I met you, I felt like...I could finally move on. She'll... Always be in my heart, for changing me into who I am... But my heart has more room than just her, Clem, Kenny, and Lee. I'm...Not afraid of what might happen anymore...I want to be with you, and always."

"You really...Mean that?" She asked, with Ethan nodding and holding her hand in support, making her smile and do the same with her other hand. "I love you...I don't want anyone to die tomorrow."

"...Neither do I." Ethan said before kissing her forehead gently, making Crystal smile until they both kissed each other on the lips, with it locking for a bit but then broke. "Let's go to bed, and hope for the best." Crystal nodded as they walked back to the bunks hand in hand and lied down on the bed, lying next to each other.


	12. Bloody Revenge - Ep 3

**_In the Morning_**

Both Ethan and Crystal still slept on one of their bunk beds happily with smiles on their faces until Ethan began to wake up, seeing everyone else starting to as well.

"Hey, wake up." Ethan said while shaking Crystal, waking her up. "We need to get up and prepare for tonight." She nodded slowly as they both got up and walked over to the group, with Rebecca looking to see them and smiled.

"Well, looks like something happened." She said, making Ethan and Crystal smile a bit. "I'm glad it did for you two."

"Anyway, we're all here now." Kenny said. "We should probably figure out who's doing what before we-" At that moment, the door opened to reveal Tavia.

"Time to wake up." She said. "Daylight's burnin'. They let you sleep in, all things considered."

"Where's my dad?" Sarah asked.

"Where the rest of you are going. To work." Tavia said while looking at everyone. "Everyone that needs to take a piss, do it now. The next break won't be for a long time." Rebecca, Nick, Jane, and Sarah walked out, leaving the last of them behind.

"Alright, if we're going to do something we have to do it NOW." Kenny said with them looking at him. "And if Luke's all we got, then we pair up with him."

"I can do it." Mike said, with Kenny shaking his head.

"Mike, Clementine should do it." He said. "She knows Luke, she can hide easily, and she got the damn radio in the first place. And I'm sorry Mike, but I don't know you from fucking Adam, alright?"

What about with and/or me and Crystal?" Ethan asked. "At least help her in case something happens."

"They'll get suspicious Ethan." Crystal said with him looking. "We can't let them get onto what we're doing."

"She right." Kenny said. "We only have one shot at this, so we can't take any risks."

"Ok, but-" Ethan tried to say until they heard the door open again, seeing it was Troy.

"Alright little chickens, let's get to peckin'." Troy said. "And don't think today is gonna be like yesterday. No way. This rooster gonna surveilling your ass every second of the day. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Clementine said.

"Yeah, I do." Ethan said with Crystal nodding, as they all walked off until Kenny shoved the walkie-talkie into her hoodie.

"Oh! You've got your pockets all out!" Kenny said. "Gonna get it all snagged on something!" He then put it in and let go of her, with them all looking at him until Troy shrugged.

"Let's go! You and the girl are organizing the food cans! Get going!" Troy said to Ethan, with him looking at her and the two of them walked over to a large box of canned food.

"You know on how to do this?" Crystal asked, with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah. I did this when I was in my last group." He said while he started to organize them with Crystal helping. "So...I'm glad about what happened between the two of us."

"Me too..." Crystal said while a smile.

"To be honest...I've never been in a relationship for this long before." Ethan said with her looking at him. "It lasted for at least less than a minute. Now...It's been only at least eight hours."

"You don't have to worry about what might happen to me anymore, because whatever happened to Emmy back then won't happen to me." Crystal said while holding his hand, making him look and smile. "I promise...I won't let anything happen."

"I hope so too Crystal... I really do." He said until Troy grabbed him and Crystal suddenly. "What?!"

"Inside! Now!" He yelled as he dragged them back to where they were staying, seeing everybody back along with Carver, who had the discovered Luke out in the open.

"Oh shit..." Ethan said to himself.

"...And how is it we're repaid for our trust? With treachery? With Deceit?" Carver asked as he then showed them the walkie talkie, making all of their eyes widen. "Whatever you were planning is over. You can't just run from your problems. You can't just up and leave when it gets tough, 'cause there's nowhere else you can go where it ain't. Tough is all we've got. Get it through your fucking skulls." Ethan stared at him in anger while gripping his fists, with Crystal gripping his shoulder. "Luke here can't help you now... You've gotta help yourselves. You gotta help me find the strength to forgive you. You can start by telling me where the other one is." He looked around the group, seeing them not do anything. "I'm gonna count to three. If that radio ain't in my hands by then, we'll have to make things more difficult." He waited again. "One..."

"It's going to be ok." Ethan said while holding Clementine's shoulder in comfort, with her looking.

"...Two..." Carver said.

"I've got it right here!" Kenny said as he grabbed the other walkie-talkie from Clementine's jacket, with Carver taking out his hand and Kenny walking over. "Sorry about that, not sure on what I was thinking." He the placed it in his hands.

"...Three." Carver said, making their eyes widen but made Kenny angry.

"...Fucker." He said until Carver hit him in the eye with the walkie-talkie, making him fall and the group in shock.

"KENNY!" Ethan yelled as Carver then grabbed Kenny and continued to beat him him, destroying more and more of his eye.

"STOP HIM!" Sarita yelled a she tried to stop Carver but was restrained by Carlos and Crystal.

"Stop Bill! You don't have to do this!" Luke yelled until Clementine ran to Kenny to help him, but was hit and knocked down by Troy, making Ethan's anger rise more.

"Stop it..." He said in anger while Carver kept punching Kenny. "I SAID STOP YOU FUCKER!" He ran in complete rage, shocking Crystal.

"NO!" She yelled as he passed Troy and grabbed Carver, making him let go but then hit Ethan in the head with it then, knocking him down.

"You've got a ton of nerve!" Carver said as he then grabbed Ethan and began to hit him instead, causing more bruises until Bonnie came in.

"Bill stop! That's enough Bill!" Bonnie yelled, making Carver slowly stop. "There's a breach!" He then let go of Ethan, making him fall down next to Kenny.

"Alright, everyone come with me. Bonnie, you stick around. Make sure these folks don't get into anymore trouble." Carver said as he and his people left to the door, leaving them as Crystal ran over to Ethan and Sarita ran over to Kenny. "And no supper for ya'll tonight. Maybe an empty stomach can give you some perspective, then we'll try this again tomorrow." He closed the door behind them.

"My god... Ethan! Are you ok?!" Crystal asked in complete worry. "Y-You said you weren't going to- You SAID!" Ethan looked at her weakly and looked down.

"I'm sorry...I didn't... Want to... I had to protect him and...Clementine..." He said as he just lied there.

"Do your best with them Carlos. You need to get them able to move, 'cause we're leaving tonight." Bonnie said seriously, with them looking at her in shock.

_**That Very Night**_

Ethan was being patched up by Crystal, showing he has even more wounds as he now had not only a nosebleed, but now had another open wound on his forehead and cheek.

"...Is Clementine ok?" Ethan asked, with Crystal nodding.

"Yeah...She should be. Nothing to bad but a scratch thank god..." She said sadly. "I'm glad you're ok...You scared me."

"I know...I'm sorry. I know I said I wouldn't do it, but he was hurting Kenny and hurt Clem...I could just..." Ethan tried to say.

"I know...You had a good reason, protecting your only family left. I would have done it..." Crystal said with Clementine walking over to the group, as Rebecca was comforting the crying Sarita, and both Luke and Mike was talking to Bonnie through the door.

"Hey...You feeling ok?" Ethan asked as Clementine nodded.

"Yeah...But are you ok?" She asked with Ethan nodding.

"I'm ok. I think Carver is officially as bad as my dad now." He said but then looked at Kenny being treated by Carlos. "I'm just worried for Kenny. He took a way worse beating than I did." At that moment, both Mike and Luke walked over to them.

"Well? What did she say?" Rebecca asked.

"She said she can get us out of here once we get the PA system working." Mike said. "Second she hears it, she'll run over and spring us."

"That's great." Rebecca said, with Luke shaking his head.

"It's not great." He said. "I know a part of this is my fault, I know. I was hungry, and I got reckless."

"But can we trust Bonnie?" Clementine asked.

"We got no reason to trust her." Luke said. "I mean if she wanted us caught, we'd be caught. But tonight... Is risky."

"It is pretty damn risky guys." Nick agreed.

"Risky? Did you see what that son of a bitch did to that guy and the kid there?" Mike asked. "Look, the plans works. Nothing needs to change. The hard part is done. This guy's fucking crazy, so who knows what he'll do next."

"Yeah, but we got two guys beat up to shit, Sarita in no shape to do anything, and I'm a goddamn mess!" Luke said in anger. "We should just rest up. Bind our time and wait for an opening."

"Bonnie agreed to help us tonight Luke." Crystal said. "We have to do this before something else happens."

"Yeah, but she can do it some OTHER night." Luke said while shaking his head, with Nick nodding his head.

"I dunno guys. Luke's making sense." He said.

"We're not waiting." Rebecca said in anger.

"Guys, there ain't NOTHING there. Trust me, I looked! No food, supplies, or anything!" Luke countered. "They picked everything clean!"

"ANYWHERE is better than here Luke." Ethan said with Luke looking at him. "We'll figure it out, but right now HERE isn't the place." At that moment, Carlos walked over to them. "How is he Carlos? Is Kenny ok?"

"His...Orbital is crushed. I don't think there's much hope for the eye." Carlos said. "I got him as stable as I could, cleaned it, got some of the swelling down, bandaged it as best as I could. But until he wakes up, we won't know if there's been any damage to the brain." Hearing this made Sarita cry more, and Ethan looking down sadly as Crystal saw this and grabbed his hand in support.

"Ok, look...Maybe I'm playing the devil's advocate here, but if... If ya'll are serious about going tonight, we're gonna have to start talking about maybe... Leaving folks behind." Luke said, making Ethan look at him in anger and Sartia in fear.

"So you plan to leave Kenny? Luke, I'd like to hear you say that again." Ethan said in complete anger, but Crystal gripped his hand tighter, hoping to calm him down.

"Well I don't like it either, but guess what? It's where we're at." Luke countered.

"Kenny and I are only because of you people and for him to be near Ethan and Clementine, and now you intend to leave us behind." Sarita said angrily.

"We're not leaving Kenny! We don't leave friends behind!" Clementine said, making Ethan remember when she stood up for him and Ben back in Crawford.

"...Good, 'cause you won't have to." A voice said as they all looked to see Kenny, who had his damaged eye bandaged but was soaked in his blood. "We leave tonight. The plan don't change."

"Not bad old man." Nick said with a smile, making Kenny laugh a bit.

"Thanks asshole." Kenny said, making Mike smile.

"You are one tough bastard." He said.

"Do tough bastards get their ass kicked in front of everybody?" Kenny asked jokingly, with both Clementine and Ethan getting up to walk over to him and hugged him. "It's alright...I'm ok." He looked at Ethan with a smile. "Now are you ok is the question."

"...Could have been worse." He said with a smile back.

"Now...We get the hell out of here." Kenny said. "Where are we going in case things get squirrely and we gotta make a break for it? We need a place to meet up."

"We can meet a Parker's Run." Mike said with everyone looking. "It's a Civil War site a few miles north. Got signs all over. Just follow the road."

"We all went there after we escaped the first time." Rebecca said. "Luke and Carlos knows where it's at."

"Well, at least if a few folks know where it's at it'll be easier to find if we're split up." Kenny said before nodding. "Alright, that works."

"Then we start the PA?" Crystal asked. "Who's going to do that though from here?" It was at that moment, everybody started to slowly look at Clementine.

"...Why her?" Ethan asked in worry.

"...I'm gonna need a boost." Clementine said, surprising him.

"Clem...Are you sure you want to do this? This is even more dangerous than getting the radio." Ethan asked, with Clementine nodding.

"What other choice is there?" She asked, making Ethan crouch down to her and smile.

"...Yeah...You're growing up. You really are..." He said as he hugged her, which she hugged back. "Alright, get up there." She nodded and was then boosted up to the ladder by Mike.

"Be sure to remember to flip the switch for the outdoor speakers. Just the indoor speakers might not attract the herd." Rebecca said. "It's right on the microphone box. By default it's set to music, so you should be able to turn it on. Then climb back up and drop into the stockroom. We'll meet you there."

"Down into the office, outdoor speaker switch, turn on PA, up the roof, down to the stockroom to meet you guys. That right?" Clementine said, with Rebecca nodding and smiling.

"Perfect." She said as Clementine began to climb up. "And Clem! Make sure you bring Alvin."

"I'll try." Clementine said as she then got on top of the roof, leaving them to wait.

"And now we wait..." Ethan said while Crystal held him by the arm until the PA then suddenly worked, making him smile. "That's my girl." At that moment, they all heard the door open, seeing it was Bonnie.

"Come on ya'll! Time to get out of here!" She said as everyone then followed her, with Ethan catching up to her.

"About that apology you gave me earlier? I'm actually thinking of accepting it right now!" He said, making Bonnie smile.

"Thanks, but now ain't the time to start talking about that!" She said as they all made it to stockroom, only for them to see Carver with a rifle in hands, making them stop and some of the raising their hands.

"Getting into trouble again are ya?!" He asked in rage. "You wanna disrespect me, fine. You wanna throw away the life I'm trying to build for all of us, then fucking fine! You wanna run off with this dogshit group of crippled fucks, then fine! Be my guest!" At that very moment, Clementine dropped down onto him, sending him forward for Kenny to then punch him, Ethan to grab his rifle in anger, and pushed him back to aim it at him.

"Get back!" He said, but then smiled. "Looks like the tables have turned Carver, or Bill now. What do you think?" They all grabbed their respective weapons, with Carver putting his hands up.

"Clem, where's Alvin? Where is he?" Rebecca asked, with Clementine silence telling her the answer, making her and everyone's eyes widen.

"Oh my god...Alvin..." Crystal said quietly.

"Alvin...Shit..." Ethan said to himself, with Rebecca looking at him.

"...KILL him." She said, shocking Luke.

"Rebecca, Rebecca sweetie, my god...How did we get here, you and me?" Carver asked, making Ethan's anger grow as he aimed it at his head.

"...You fucking piece of shit. You did SO much to everyone. You got WALT killed, Alvin, beat the SHIT out of me and Kenny, and you go on as if it was NOTHING." He yelled in rage. "I should KILL you for all you did!" He was about to pull the trigger out of anger until Carver was shot in the leg, knocking him down and shocking everybody, even him as it snapped him out of his trance, the thinking of his dad, and looked to see it was Kenny. He then shot him in the other leg, paralyzing him as everybody stared at him in shock, and walked over the table to grab a crowbar.

"...GO on and wait outside..." Kenny said in an emotionless voice, scaring them. "You don't need to see this..." They all stared at him until Jane was the first to leave, with Mike and Bonnie not far behind, to open the door outside.

"Kenny, please." Sarita said in worry.

"...I only need a minute." Kenny said in the same voice as he faced Clementine and Ethan. "I said go..."

"They've already seen more than you can imagine." Carver said, with Luke looking at everyone.

"You're just gonna let him do this?!" He asked. "There ain't no part of the son of a bitch I like, but that does not make it right!"

"This bastard deserves it." Ethan said coldly, making everybody look at him in shock, including Crystal. "He deserves every piece of pain he gets..."

"Look at you. You fucking ingrates!" Carver said. "You don't even know how good you got it." Carlos then grabbed Sarah's hand and they both walked away, with Nick and Luke following. "That's alright. You'll learn...Lambs to the slaughter. No Sheppard to guide you..."

"Ethan... Let's just go..." Crystal said while holding Ethan's hand, trying to think otherwise of staying. "He's not worth it..."

"...It'll only take a minute for him to get what's coming to him..." Ethan said darkly, a new emotion he's never experienced before, with Crystal looking at him in worry. "...If you don't want to watch, then go with them...I want to watch every second of this..." He looked at her, seeing no emotion in his eyes. "...I'll be out shortly..." Crystal shook her and gripped onto his hand, showing she was staying. "...It's going to get messy..." Sarita walked over to Clementine, hoping to bring her with but she rejected it, leaving Sarita to walk alone with the others.

"...I know..." Crystal said to him.

"You go with that feeling right now, the two of you." Carver said while looking at Clementine and Ethan. "It's what makes you stronger than the rest of them."

"You won't see anything..." Kenny said darkly, making Carver laugh a bit.

"It's funny come from you." He said. "How's that eye? Just follow my voice...It'll get ya there. You got a thick fucking skull, Kenneth. Should have put you outta your misery right then...Now look at ya. You're a mess." Ethan walked closer to them, hoping to watch what's about to happen with Crystal by her side, while he looked at Rebecca. "The fuck you looking at bitch? Don't act like you didn't love every second of it-" At that moment, Kenny swung the crowbar into his jaw, knocking him down and began to destroy his face by smashing it, with Crystal staring in shock.

"Oh my god..." She said as she gripped Ethan's hand tighter, and looked at him to see him watching the entire thing with no emotion, sympathy, or sadness, making her worried while Kenny kept hitting Carver's face, destroying it more and more until he did the final blow, showing his face was now destroyed and nothing but the fronts of his muscle remains.

"...Let's go..." Kenny said, now calm as he walked to the exit, with everyone following while Crystal looked at Ethan.

"I can't believe you just watched all of that..." She said, making Ethan realize he just did and looked down sadly.

"...I did, didn't I?" He asked, knowing ever since he was attacked by Carver multiple times he began to think more and more like his abusive father. "...I'm slowly becoming like him..."

"Don't say that...You're not him, or Carver, and you never will." Crystal said with Ethan looking at her, nodded, and went out to see the large amount of walkers going toward the building.


	13. In The Eye of the Storm - Ep 3

"I can't believe you just watched all of that..." She said, making Ethan realize he just did and looked down sadly.

"...I did, didn't I?" He asked, knowing ever since he was attacked by Carver multiple times he began to think more and more like his abusive father. "...I'm slowly becoming like him..."

"Don't say that...You're not him, or Carver, and you never will." Crystal said with Ethan looking at her, nodded, and went out to see the large amount of walkers going toward the building.

"Man, we're never going to make it through this." Nick said in worry.

"You kidding me?" Luke asked. "If Clementine and Ethan can handle it, so can you."

"I thought they'd be moving to the south." Kenny said.

"They did...Looks like we're in the eye of it now." Rebecca said as well.

"Well we can't back away now. We've got to do this." Ethan said until he saw a hatchet on the ground, picked it up, and killed a nearby walker with it. "Alright...Here we go." He then stabbed it into the walkers chest and cut it open to reveal its insides, alongside Jane doing the same.

"You guys better hurry up and get to smearing if you want to live." Jane said while covering herself with walker guts. "Or you can die here. Doesn't matter to me." Ethan then fully opened the walkers chest, releasing it's smell.

"Ugh!" Sarah said in disgust.

"Oh my god...The smell..." Crystal said with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he grabbed some of the walker guts with Clementine, and the two of them began to rub some of the intestines on themselves.

"You're going to put that on yourself?" Sarah asked in fear, with Clementine looking at her.

"We have to Sarah." She said, with Ethan grabbing another piece.

"Ok Clem, you handle Sarah while I handle Crystal." He said as he looked at her. "I...Hope you're ok with this... Because you might not like this." Crystal stared at him, took a deep breath, and nodded, signaling him to smear it on her, in which he started to while she shuttered. "Don't worry too much. We're almost done." She nodded while he kept smearing until he finished.

"This smells so bad..." She said with Ethan holding her hand.

"Just bear with it, ok? Just for a little bit?" He asked, making her nod, and then looked to see Carlos finishing smearing Sarah and Clementine with the walker guts.

"We ain't got all day here! They're almost on us." Kenny said.

"What in the actual FUCK is going on around here?!" A voice asked as they all looked to see Troy. "Somebody explain this sick shit right now-"

"Troy..." Jane said as she walked over to him while hiding her gun. "Troy, we talked about this. I told you I wanted to get out. You said you'd help, then I'd help."

"I thought you'd meant out of the pen! Not whatever the fuck this shit is!" Troy said in a bit of fear.

"I did, but now we can leave." Jane said with a smile. "Troy...You can come with us."

"Where...Where would be go?" Troy asked until Jane then shot him in the groin, making him scream in sheer pain and fall to the ground, shocking them with Jane walking away to have the walkers around eat him.

"Now let's go, and don't make any noise. Got it? And WALK. Act like you and will belong." Jane said as everybody started to walk in different directions, with Ethan and Crystal following Clementine, Sarah, and Carlos while guns went off, seeing it was from Carver's old group.

"Just keep calm. They probably won't notice us." Ethan said while holding Crystal and Clementine's hands and Sarah starting to whimper a bit.

"Sarah, quiet." Carlos said calmly, hoping to calm her down. "Clementine, say something. She's your-" All of a sudden, a bullet hit him in the neck, shocking them.

"DAD!" Sarah screamed until a walker bit into Carlos, with another doing the same and killed him, shocking them. "DAD!" She screamed loudly in shock and hurt.

"Oh my god...Carlos!" Crystal said quietly in shock until Bonnie picked up a rifle and started to shoot at some of the walkers.

"Sarah! Run!" Clementine said as Sarah ran away in fear, with Luke and Nick seeing her and chased after her.

"Let's just hope she's safe!" Ethan said as he slashed a walker, but also accidentally tripping over and lost his grip of the hatchet, until they heard Sarita screaming. "GO!" Clementine grabbed the hatchet, Crystal helping Ethan up, and all of them ran to see a walker biting into Sarita's hand, shocking them. _"No...No...Not again... Not again!" _Clementine gripped onto the hatchet and cut off Sarita's arm off in two hits, shocking everyone until she saw the wound and screamed.

_**...Don't let this happen to Kenny again...**_

_**~The Walking Dead Game: Dust to Dust - Episode 3 - In Harm's Way~**_

_**~Next: Episode 4 - Amid the Ruins~**_


	14. Escaping and Reuniting, Somewhat - Ep 4

"Sarah! Run!" Clementine said as Sarah ran away in fear, with Luke and Nick seeing her and chased after her.

"Let's just hope she's safe!" Ethan said as he slashed a walker, but also accidentally tripping over and lost his grip of the hatchet, until they heard Sarita screaming. "GO!" Clementine grabbed the hatchet, Crystal helping Ethan up, and all of them ran to see a walker biting into Sarita's hand, shocking them. _"No...No...Not again... Not again!" _Clementine gripped onto the hatchet and cut off Sarita's arm off in two hits, shocking everyone until she saw the wound and screamed.

**...Don't let this happen to Kenny again...  
><strong>  
>"Y-You...You..." Sarita said in complete shock as she was about to scream but her mouth was covered by Ethan.<p>

"Quiet! We can't make any more noise!" He said until he grabbed some of the bandages on him and tried to cover her wound as best as possible, with Kenny looking at the sound of what happened.

"Sarita?!" He asked with wide eyes as he ran over, in which Mike noticed too.

"Where are you going?!" He asked as he followed, with Kenny seeing the scene.

"W-What happened?!" He said in fear until he saw the chopped off limb. "Who did this? Who the FUCK did this?!"

"She was bit! I had to!" Clementine said, with Kenny staring at her in anger.

"What the fuck did you do?!" He asked. "You have no right Clementine! No FUCKING right! You stupid FUCKING KID!"

"Hey! Easy! We have to go!" Crystal said, with Sarita looking at Kenny weakly, making him look back and nodded while closing his eyes.

"This is on YOUR head Clementine!" He said as he held Sarita's remaining hand and ran off with Mike while Ethan looked for Clementine through the horde.

"Clem?! CLEM?!" He yelled but was then getting knocked around with Crystal. "Damn it... DAMN IT! We lost her!"

"Oh god..." Crystal said in fear while looking around, being surrounded. "W-We're not going to make it. We're not going to..."

"Crystal...Stay calm." Ethan said as he then held her hand in support. "Just follow me, and we should be ok. Just stay calm, and relax. Noise is what will get us caught." Crystal breathed heavily and rapidly until she took a deep breath.

"Ok...Ok." She said calmly before the two of them walked through the horde quietly hand in hand, and kept doing this until he saw a rock, with him pointing at it, indicating for them to hide behind there for cover. She nods and the two of them duck behind it. "What now?"

"We look around to see if we can find someone from our group. Maybe then we can move on from there." Ethan said while he looked around until he stopped to see Rebecca and Clementine following Jane, who held a walker without it's lower jaw. "There they are! Clem and Rebecca!" He looks at her, the both of them nodding, and quietly walked behind them along with them noticing.

"Ethan!" Clementine said silently but happily, with him smiling.

"Nice to see you too. Glad we found you guys." Ethan said, making Jane frown a bit but allowed it as the five of them kept walking.

_**In The Woods**_  
><span>  
>The five of them walked through the woods, with Ethan, Clementine, and Jane walking while Crystal tried to help Rebecca, in which she was breathing heavily.<p>

"Are you going to be ok Rebecca?" Crystal asked in worry. "Maybe we should rest somewhere."

"No...I'm not alright. But I'll be better when we get to the others." Rebecca said while Ethan and Clementine looked at her in worry so they decided to lag behind to get to her.

"Yeah. I agree. I hate to know what happened to them." Ethan said while looking down. "Kenny especially..."

"I'm sorry Ethan." Clementine said sadly. "I was the one to cut off her arm."

"But you did it for a good reason. Anybody would have done that." He said, but then shook his head. "But we have to make sure that they're there first."

"If they're not, nothing we can do about it." Jane said, making Rebecca angry slightly.

"Don't you dare say stuff like that." She said, with Crystal holding her hand in support to calm her down, making her slightly. "I know we should feel glad to have escaped... But I can't help but worry about the others. How...How could I leave Alvin behind? It was stupid."

"What was? Escaping?" Jane asked. "I know some of your people didn't make it, but Carver was crazy. Staying could have prolonged the inevitable. I'm just saying that if people hadn't panicked, things might have turned out better."

"Of course they did! They were scared! Even I was!" Ethan said in a slight bit of anger. "How can you help fear when you're in an eye of a herd? You make it sound like it was suppose to be perfect!"

"I'm not saying that, but the plan worked." Jane countered. "The execution was the messy part." Hearing this angered Rebecca.

"That sounds a awful lot like you're saying it was their fault." She said, surprising Jane.

"What? No! That's not what I'm saying!" Jane said until Rebecca immediately stopped after groaning in pain while holding her stomach, making them all stop to look at her with wide eyes.

"I-I think I need a break...Please? I don't want to slow us down..." Rebecca said, making Jane sigh.

"Alright...Whatever. Just take a minute." She said while Ethan stared at Rebecca's stomach in worry. "...What are you going to do with it?" Hearing this shocked everyone.

"What do you mean by that?" Rebecca asked in anger. "Do with what? My baby?!"

"I'm just looking at the worst case scenario." Jane said. "You guys won't be able to raise a baby by yourselves. Not out here."

"How would you know?" Crystal asked, with Jane looking at her. "You don't know any of us, and what we're capable of."

"In fact... Do you know a single thing about what **I **can do?" Ethan asked in anger. "I don't think you understand a SINGLE damn thing of what any of us can do? I took care of THAT little girl for TWO YEARS, and had to help take care of my baby sister when she was just a NEWBORN from any dangers like my dad. I'd LIKE to see you think not even I can do it!"

"Look! I've seen in before!" Jane said while looking down slightly. "Back when it all started, my sister and I-"

"What? She died?!" Ethan asked in anger, making Jane's eyes widen. "Well guess what? MINE IT TOO! Doesn't make YOU anymore special!"

"And I don't need your pity!" Rebecca said while Jane stared at them, but then turned into anger.

"You don't..." She said, with Rebecca looking in her eyes as it made hers widen slightly. "You don't have the right..."

"And you have the right to just-" Ethan said until Jane started to walk away, with him watching until Crystal held his shoulder. "...Oh god...I did it again, didn't I?"

"They didn't mean it!" Clementine said, with Ethan looking down sadly.

"Damn it...I'm becoming more and more like him." He said with Crystal shaking her head.

"No you're not... You're nothing like him." She said as he looked at her, nodded, and they all followed Jane to see an old Civil War tourist site, which also had a statue of a soldier carrying another, and also saw both Mike and Bonnie talking to each other. "Hey guys!" They both turned to see them with wide eyes.

"Holy shit." Mike said in surprise while they walked to them.

"It's been so long." Bonnie said. "We were starting to worry no one else would make it."

"Well...Besides..." Mike said as everyone turned to look at Kenny, who had Sarita lying down on his lap weakly, for she was now pale because of the amputation and blood loss.

"How's Kenny?" Clementine asked. "He doesn't look good."

"I tried to talk to him and he flipped out on me. Started yelling." Mike said while shaking his head. "I've been nervous to even go near him."

"What? You think he's gonna shoot you?" Jane asked.

"It's just that...He's not thinking straight." Bonnie said while Ethan stared at Kenny.

"...He's been like this before." He said, with everyone looking at him as he looked at Clementine. "We've both seen it. His son, Duck, was bitten and his wife, Katjaa, shot herself because she couldn't take it. Left him with a huge hole in his heart. Right now isn't much different."

"I should talk to him. This is my fault." Clementine said, with Ethan nodding.

"I'm coming with. We both know on how he can be." He said.

"Look, you did what you thought was right. That's all anyone can do in that situation." Jane said to Clementine, with her nodding as the two of them walked over to Kenny, seeing he was petting her head.

"It's alright Sarita... It's gonna be ok. I'm gonna be here with you. Right till the end." He whispered to her, with both Clementine and Ethan watching him sadly.

"Hi Kenny..." Clementine said, making Kenny slowly look up to them coldly, surprising them.

"...You think I don't know what ya'll are whispering about back there?" He asked in a small bit of anger, caused by him being broken. "I just said we wanted a little fucking time alone to say goodbye."

"Kenny...Look, I get what you're going through." Ethan said with Kenny looking at him coldly as well. "I REALLY REALLY do, but we need you to help plan-"

"Ethan, grow the FUCK up!" Kenny said in anger, scaring him and Clementine a bit. "Look around you! Take a good look at how our LAST plan worked out. There's ain't no boat, or some train or some other bullshit outta this one." He looked at Clementine next. "Don't you think you've done enough for today?"

"I tried to save her-" Clementine tried to say.

"LOOK at her! NOW!" Kenny said, filled with rage with her looking. "She is going to die! Because of you. And you think just because you're a little girl means you can just get people killed and no one will care?! That because you're 'sorry' it'll all magically go away? That's not how it works!" Hearing this angered Ethan, finally having enough.

"She did what she had to! She was bitten and we tried to save her! What ELSE do you fucking want Kenny?! Everything can't go YOUR way all the time!" He yelled, making Kenny angirer.

"FUCK you Ethan!" He said until he started to calm down slightly. "Now for the last time, just leave us alone to say goodbye."

"...Fine." Ethan said as he walked off to the group, with Clementine following. "Well we tried."

"How did it go?" Rebecca asked.

"Kenny's really mad at me." Clementine said with Ethan nodding.

"He's really starting to crack, hell, maybe even I am." He said sadly, with Crystal smiling at him.

"At least you're trying." She said, with him smiling back.

"Still, doesn't exactly help us with figure out on what we're gonna do now." Mike said while shaking his head. "We've got no food, water, it's getting damn near cold, and we're losing daylight fast."

"When the others get back, they'll know what to do." Bonnie said to Mike. "Luke will have a plan."

"We thought Kenny would have a plan." Mike said back.

"Mike's got a point." Jane said while crossing her arms and everyone looking at her. "You can't just keep sitting around and waiting. Things are difficult enough right now and soo you'll have a baby on your hands too.

"We should fine Luke, Sarah, and Nick then. If they're in trouble, we have to find them." Clementine said, with Ethan nodding.

"I agree. If they can't come to us, then maybe we should come to them." He said. "Beside's, we're a group. And we stick together. Our friend Lee said that. He was always right."

"I'll go." Jane said. "Clem and you can some with me."

"I'm coming too." Crystal said, with Ethan looking at her.

"Crystal...Maybe you should stay with them." He said, which surprised her. "It's not like I don't want you to come with me, but...I think the less of us there are, the more of a chance nobody dies. And you getting killed is the last thing I want."

"I don't want you to die either!" Crystal said. "What if that happens?"

"It's not. I'll make sure I'm careful." Ethan said until he held her hands, which made her look at him. "I promise I'll be ok. You just have to trust me." She stared at him until she nodded slowly.

"Ok...I'll stay here and help them as best as I can." She said, making Ethan nod and smile.

"Rebecca, if anything goes wrong, you got something to protect yourself?" Jane asked Rebecca, with her taking out a pistol, Carver's pistol.

"I've got this. You don't think I need to-" She tried to say, with Jane shrugging.

"I don't know. But you better keep that close." She said until she looked at Clementine and Ethan. "Come on you two." They nodded and walked off, leaving them while Crystal watched until she ran over to Ethan.

"Ethan!" She yelled, making him stop to look at her before she made it over. "...Be careful. I don't want to think about losing you."

"I will..." Ethan said before pulling her into a quick kiss, and let go with a smile. "We'll be back soon." Crystal nodded with a small smile as they all walked off, with her watching until she walked back to the group.

**_Near The Trailer Park_**

"...Listen, the both of you. I'm gonna level with you." Jane said while the three of them walked through the woods. "You should know that finding your friends... That's a shot in the dark."

"Then why are we here?" Clementine asked in question.

"I wanted to talk to you both, away from them." Jane said, surprising Ethan a bit.

"Never thought you'd want to talk to me." He remarked with Jane looking at him.

"You and her are smart, you wouldn't have made it this far if you weren't." She said as she stopped, making them stop as well. "That group is cracking. I've seen it before. And a lot of times, it's better to be on your own."

"They're not bad people, but there have been problems, before." Clementine said while Jane looked at her. "I don't agree with what they say, or do..."

"Neither can I." Jane agreed. "Look at Kenny. I don't even know where to begin with what a liability he is. And Rebecca's 'Situation' is not making things any better back there. You get enough broken people together, and all you're going to get are broken decisions."

"Rebecca is just worried about the baby is all. We all are." Ethan said. "You're making it sound like as if it makes her a bad person."

"That's not what I'm saying. I like most of your people in your crew, but groups fall apart. People get killed." Jane said as they all noticed an old and ruined car, with her look in it. "I brought you two here to give you the tools you need to survive." She saw something and took it out, showing an old, Grey jacket. "Like a jacket. It looks warm, but a walker will bite right through that." Ethan looked at Clementine's, seeing she was looking at it until Jane threw it to him, with him catching it. "Use that. Dangerous as it can be, it'll keep you warm." He stared at it until he nodded, took off his hoodie, and began to put it on. "My sister Jamie use to have a leather one...Wish I still had it. One of you coulda..." She looked down slightly and kept walking, with them following until she saw the trailer park. "Alright! Jackpot!"

"You think they're in there?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, but I bet these walkers got some good stuff." Jane said as she walked over and began to look through one of them.

"Shouldn't we be looking for, I dunno, our people? I mean, that's why we're here. Right?" Ethan asked, with Jane looking at him.

"Yeah, but wouldn't hurt to look around. Right?" She asked while Ethan stared at her in suspicion. "Clem, check the other one." She nodded and checked the other one, making him sigh.

"Alright...You guys just search while I keep a look out." He said while looking around as they searched the dead bodies. "Find anything?"

"Aside from a nail file, nothing." Jane said with Ethan nodding and was about to turn until he found something and picked it up, revealing to be Sarah's glasses, with one of the lenses being broken.

"Hey guys! I found something!" He said as they turned and walked over to him. "I found Sarah's glasses! She must be nearby or something!" They all heard a yelling from within a trailer, making them look with wide eyes.

"Shit...Ok, come on! We've got to find a way in." Jane said as the three of them then walked to the side to find an entrance and found one, showing there was a hole in the metal fence, but something was in the way that shocked them. Nick, now reanimated, was in the way, to which shocked Ethan the most.

"O-Oh my god... Nick..." He said quietly and in shock, making him grip his forehead in stress. "I-I'm so sorry Pete... You told me to... God...DAMN it!"

"Look, he's both of your friends. One of you should do this." Jane said while Ethan and Clementine looked at Nick.

"...I can do it Ethan." Clementine said, making Ethan shake his head.

"No...I-" He said until he looked at her, showing she meant it, and sighed. "Alright... Just... Make it quick." He turned away so he wouldn't look as he began to hear Clementine killing off Nick with the hatchet, making him sad. "I-I should have been there...I-I'm so sorry Nick..."

"Listen, if it comes to it, if anyone else needs to be put down, you gotta be ready for it." Jane said, with them nodding.

"Yeah...I know..." Ethan said while shaking his head, then turned to see Nick's destroyed head. "Alright...Let's go." Jane pushed his head body off, and they all entered into the park while hearing Sarah crying and what sounded to be Luke trying to calm her down. They kept walking before seeing a large group of walkers.

"That's a lot of walkers." Clementine said. "Seems like their really interested in something."

"People always catch the interest of the dead." Jane said, with her nodding.

"How do we get in?" She asked as Ethan began to start thinking.

"Maybe if we can make enough noise, we can drag them away from them." He said before looking around the area, and kept doing so until he saw a truck with a walker nearby, making him smile. "I've got an idea." He walked over to it while they watched him, with him opening the door, dragged the walker inside, and pushed him against the horn, making it honk indefinitely. "And there we go." He looked to see the walkers near the door walk over to them.

"Let's go!" Jane yelled as they all went through another trailer so they could get to Sarah and Luke until the honking stopped. "Crap! We gotta move it!" They ran quickly to the trailer and tried to open the door, only to see it's locked.

"Shit! It's locked!" Ethan said in worry as he began to kick the door, hoping to break it open until on the last kick he did it with Clementine, opening it. "There! Let's move!" He and Clementine ran inside, with Jane not far behind, and closed the door behind them.

"Help me block this!" Jane said as Clementine looked around to see a desk near the door.

"Over there!" She said, with them grabbing the sides and pushed it against the door to stop them, only for it to land on it's side and caused a large noise, making Sarah scream.

"Sarah! Calm down! Who's out there?!" The voice asked as he opened the door, revealing it was Luke, and sighed in relief. "Guys! Thank god." He walked out and to them. "Did Nick find you? He made a run for it, looking for help." Their eyes widened a bit and looked down.

"Nick was outside...But he...He's dead." Ethan said, shocking Luke and putting him in a state of disbelief.

"Fuck...Fuck!" He swore quietly with Ethan walking to him and patted his shoulder in support

"Luke, where's Sarah?" Clementine asked, making Luke look at the room he was once in.

"I-I don't know on what to do about her." He said.

"Then let's see her. See if she's ok." Ethan said, with Luke nodding and led them to the room he was in, showing Sarah against the wall and holding her knees in fear. "Sarah? Hey! Sarah! You ok? It's me, Ethan and Clementine." Sarah only looked at him, seeing the crushed feeling inside her eyes, with him looking at Luke. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't even know. I can't snap her out of it, ok?" Luke said. "I tried to carry her, but I guess... I guess Carver messed me up pretty bad back there. After Carlos she just...Lost it. Started running in the woods like a maniac. I chased her for I don't know how long until...Until she found this mobile home and made a beeline right for it."

"Well you don't need to worry too much Luke. We're here." Ethan said until they all heard the walkers banging on the door more.

"We're not out of the woods just yet." Jane said.

"Well what are we going to do about her?" Luke asked, with everybody staring at her.

"Maybe I can talk her out of it." Clementine said, with the walkers starting to knock down the door.

"Look, they're going to tear this place down any minute. We can't stay. We gotta get her up or we gotta..." Jane said,making Ethan frown.

"We're not leaving her behind if that's what you're thinking." He said.

"I've been trying for hours. I can barely get her to look at me." Luke said in worry.

"Try talking to her Clem, maybe she WILL listen to you." Ethan said, with Clementine crouching down to her.

"Sarah...It's me." She said, catching Sarah's attention and looked at her.

"Hi." She said in a monotone voice and looked back down.

"...Maybe it seems like you're alone right now, but you're not." Clementine said. "You have Luke, Jane, Ethan, Crystal, and me. We came here because of you. All of us in the group, we're your family now." Sarah looked back up to her while Ethan smiled until he gave Clementine Sarah's glasses, to which she grabbed it and gave it to Sarah, with her taking it and putting it on with a smile.

"There we go. Now, how about we get out of here. Huh?" Ethan asked, with Sarah looking at him and smiling until they all heard the window being knocked on, seeing it was from a walker.

"Crap! We're surrounded!" Jane yelled while she looked around but stopped to see the skylight. "What about that?"

"All we got." Luke said before the walkers started breaking down the door even more. "We're gonna need to find something we can stand on!"

"One of you find something! Luke, help me with this!" Jane said until she ran over to the desk and tried to hold it against the door, with Luke running over to help.

"Clem! Find something! I'll keep Sarah safe!" Ethan yelled as Clementine ran out, with him picking up a sharpened pencil to stab any walker in the head with, and prepared for any walkers until he heard the desk moving. He looked to see they were doing so. "We're moving that?!"

"Not the best time Ethan! Just help us pull!" Luke yelled, making Ethan nod and help him with Clementine into the other room, with Jane entering in and losing the door behind them.

"Luke, you first! We need you on top!" Jane said, with Luke nodding and her helping him up until he was able to.

"Ok, come on!" He said, with Jane looking at Clementine.

"Clem!" She said, in which she looked at Sarah.

"Sarah, come on! We've got to go!" Clementine said, with Ethan then holding to door closed long enough.

"Clem! Help her! I'll hold it closed until then!" He yelled just before he was knocked back but recovered to hold it closed.

"I can't do it..." Sarah said quietly in fear, making Jane angry.

"NOW Clementine! If she doesn't want to go, you can't make her! Don't let her take you down with you!" She yelled, making Ethan angry.

"You want to leave a fucking FIFTEEN YEAR OLD TO DIE?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He asked in rage, with Clementine crouching down to her.

"I can't, I can't! I CAN'T!" Sarah yelled in sheer fear.

"Don't make me leave you!" Clementine said sadly. "Dying like this is stupid!"

"You can't save her Clem! We have to go!" Jane said before looking down. "Believe me...I know about this..."

"OH BULLSHIT! YOU DON'T KNOW JACK SHIT!" Ethan yelled in rage. "We are NOT LEAVING HER BEHIND!" At that moment, Clementine then slapped Sarah, shocking them.

"MOVE!" Clementine said, surprising Sarah until she got up and went to Luke and Jane to be helped up, with Ethan closing his eyes and ran to them as well but left the door open. He ignored this and went up with the others.

"That...Was close..." Ethan said while breathing heavily, then recovered as he saw the walkers still coming in. "We better go." They all dropped down to the other side and ran to Parkers Run, while Ethan felt better for what just happened, knowing he helped save a life in a way and he started to feel like he was slowly recovering his sanity.


	15. In Order To Start a Life, - Ep 4

_**Near Parker's Run**_

An hour has passed since the events in the trailer park, and everybody stayed silent while walking until Luke broke the silence.

"Ok, I hate to ask this, but are we there yet?" He asked impatiently.

"We're not far." Jane said with a chuckle while Ethan walked far behind them, not far behind from Sarah and Clementine, not listening to whatever they were saying and stayed in his own mind.

"...So what happened back there?" Clementine asked Jane, which caught her and Ethan's attention. "When we went in there you were ready to help, but then something changed."

"Yeah...I'm curious about that myself." Ethan said in a bit of anger. "You acted like you were ready to leave her behind."

"I've seen that kind of thing before. I just didn't want to stick around for the bitter end." Jane said, with them staying silent. "And just because you got her out of here today, doesn't mean you saved her. I tried to save Jamie too, but she just... Gave up."

"What do you mean by that? What do you mean she just 'Gave up'?" Ethan asked.

"...I dragged my sister across four states. And every morning, she'd say she wasn't getting up. So I'd convince her, push her, or goddamn carry her if I had to." Jane said. "Until this time, walkers cornered us, forced us on the roof. When they kept coming... I couldn't make her jump. Couldn't throw her. So...I tried something else. I told her she could have what she wanted. And I left her there."

"...You left your sister, your own family." Ethan said, making him angry. "How could you do that? Out of everything a person could do, that... That's just backwards. How can you leave a person to die just like that?"

"It's not that easy to-" Jane tried to say.

"Then why did you do it? Just so she could 'Have what she wants'?" Ethan countered. "I refuse to believe that. That just doesn't make sense to me."

"I guess it doesn't have to." Jane said, making Ethan shake his head and slow down a bit but then sped up when he saw Parker's Run.

"Finally..." He said to himself as he sped up his walking to see Bonnie and Crystal helping Rebecca getting around while Mike watched, but he turned when he heard them walking.

"Son of a bitch...You found 'em!" Mike said, making Luke smile a bit.

"Yeah, I'm a little amazed myself to tell you the truth." He said while rubbing his head. "If it weren't for Clem, Ethan, and Jane, well I don't know what would have happened." Rebecca was helped walking toward them, with Crystal seeing Ethan and made her smile, with him smiling back.

"Sarah...How are you doing hon?" Rebecca asked, with Sarah staying silent and looking down. "It's ok sweetie. Whenever you're ready. I'm just glad you're here." Sarah walked to a wall and sat against it while Rebecca looked around. "Wait...Where's Nick?" Ethan looked down sadly.

"He's...Gone..." He said shocking her and Crystal. "I saw him reanimated on a metal fence. Clem took care of him but..." Hearing this made Rebecca start crying a bit, with Crystal walking over to him and grabbed his hand, which he noticed.

"Do you want to walk and talk a little bit?" Crystal asked, with Ethan nodded as the two walked together.

"So...What's been happening here? Seems like things were getting serious." He asked, with Crystal sitting down on the bench and him doing the same.

"I guess it wasn't just Nick that we lost." She said sadly. "Kenny had to...Kill Sarita a bit ago." Hearing this made Ethan's eyes widen a bit. "She lost so much blood after Clementine amputated her and... I don't think she was going to make it."

"Well...At least we tried something. Or at least...I tried bandaging her arm." Ethan said, pointing at his new wounds. "I had to use something to improvise for patching. It was either that or..."

"I know...You did what you could, that's all anyone can do." Crystal said while staring at a tent Clementine just went inside, with Ethan noticing. "He's really starting to lose it. He started talking me a lot about what happened with Carver. How he said it felt peaceful, like he was floating away. And how he woke up again, and nothing changed. Ethan, I don't think...I don't think Kenny is the same guy you knew before." Ethan stared at the tent more until he sighed in defeat.

"...You're right. He's so much different than he was before." He said. "He wasn't like this before, I know that much. I know how he was with Carver, and how I was...And I know he deserved every since bit of a beating he got, but..." He sighed stressfully while rubbing his forehead. "Just give him a bit of time, and he'll recover soon enough."

"I guess...But with that and the baby coming, it's not going to be easy." Crystal said while looking at Rebecca and then at Sarah. "What happened with you? Aside from getting that new jacket." She pointed it at him, to which he noticed and rubbed his head.

"...Jane is really something else. I don't really think I should trust her by any means." Ethan said, with Crystal looking at him. "When we found Sarah, completely broken like that, she just told me to leave here there. Leave her to be eaten by the walkers." Hearing this shocked her.

"Y-You're not serious." She said with Ethan staring at her. "Oh my god...How could she think such a-"

"Oh shit! Does that mean what I think it does?" Luke yelled in fear, with them looked and walking over to see them group up while Clementine and Kenny walked out of the tent.

"Are you ok? How does it feel?" Mike asked in worry.

"It feels wet! That's how it feels!" Rebecca said in anger.

"What's going on?" Clementine asked, with Ethan looking at her.

"She's about to have the baby." He said while Bonnie looked at Kenny, seeing he was facing away from them with his arms crossed.

"Kenny, thank god. I think the baby's coming. What do we do?" She asked, but Kenny remained silent for a bit.

"Alright, Alright...Just give me a second." He said as he started to think.

"No way can Rebecca travel like this." Luke said, with Jane nodding.

"He's right." She said. "She'll make a lot of noise, and they'll smell her too. Now you've got no choice but to lock down and ride it out."

"Maybe we can get supplies or something. Stuff a baby could need." Crystal said, with Bonnie looking around to see a sign that had an arrow pointing to a museum.

"The museum seems like it could be a good start. I'll go." She said.

"Sounds good. Mike, go with her?" Luke asked, with him nodding.

"I'll check the building by the river." Jane said as she walked to the direction to it, making Luke skeptical.

"Ok then..." He said before turning to Kenny. "Kenny, you and Crystal stay with Rebecca. And I'll check the perimeter for walkers." He looked over to Sarah. "Sarah? You stick with Rebecca and Kenny, ok?" He looked at everyone else. "Alright, we're looking for warm blankets, clean water, disinfectant. and anything else."

"Alright, I guess I'll go with Jane." Ethan said while looking at the direction she went. "I don't trust her, which is why I should follow. Make sure she doesn't run off."

"I'll go too." Clementine said, with Luke nodding.

"Then you two better get going then." He said, then turned to everyone. "Alright, you know what to do. Let's be fast, and let's be careful." Everyone that needed to go walked off, with Ethan looking at Crystal.

"I'll...Be back soon. I'll be back with stuff for the baby. You just help comfort Rebecca with this until then." He said, but then became concerned. "You...Know on how to support somebody when they're in labor, right?"

"No, not really. But I'll try. Just be careful, ok?" Crystal asked, with him nodding and kissing her forehead.

"I will." He said as he looked at Clementine with a smile, nodded at each other, and followed to where Jane is. They walked through parts of the 'ruins' and found her sitting on a picnic table alone, with them walking to her and her noticing.

"Oh, hey." Jane said nonchalantly, annoying Ethan a bit.

"What are you doing?" Clementine asked, with Jane looking at her.

"Getting lost in thought. Not the safest habit these days." She said before looking down with just her eyes, then back at her. "Well, it's sometimes good to have someone watching your back." She got up and looked at them. "So come on, let's check that deck." The three of them started walking to stairs leading to the deck.

"Let's just hope this deck has all we need, or at least a place. We could really need it." Ethan said with Jane nodding as well as they made it to the top, seeing the deck having a cannon on it and two doors, with one of the roll-up being locked, in which Jane crouched down to look at.

"Look at this." She said with them looking. "This thing is locked, which means that hopefully no one got into whatever was locked in there in the first place."

"Do you think you can pick the lock?" Clementine asked her.

"I'll figure something out." Jane said until she took out a nail file, the same one she found from the dead body. "Maybe this'll help." They looked at it in wonder until she chuckled. "Versatility is not overrated." She began to pick at it while Ethan looked around the area to see buildings in the distance.

"There's buildings up ahead. Could be a place we could go to once the baby's been delivered." He said until he looked again, seeing somebody he didn't recognize walking to their direction. The person was someone around Ethan's age but with Dark Brown colored hair and Blue eyes, along with a leg brace on him that caused a squeak. "Guys. Someone is coming right toward us." They all crouched down and walked to the edge to see him, for they noticed he was also holding a bag.

"Shit. He is coming this way." Jane said quietly. "We should scope him out and see what he's up to. I don't like having some stranger sneaking around so close to the others.

"Maybe I can try talking to him." Clementine said, with Jane nodding.

"Good call." She said before hearing the squeaking getting closer. "Shit! Hide!" She quickly went through the other door, leaving Ethan and Clementine to hide behind the cannon while the man passed by them and tried to put the bag into a trash can.

_"What is he even doing?"_ Ethan thought until Clementine got up.

"Hey." She said, making the man turned in fear and aimed a pistol at him while his hand shook, with Ethan getting up as well.

"Hey now! I wouldn't do ANYTHING right now." He said seriously, making the man a bit more scared. "What's you're name? Can you speak our language?"

"Y-Yes. I am Arvo." He said with a small Russian accent. "I am going to go. I don't want to shoot." Jane slowly began to sneak toward him until he grabbed him and took his gun, making him defenseless for she then aimed it at him.

"Back up, and put the bag down." She said coldly, with Arvo then getting mad and put down the bag. "One of you make sure he doesn't have any other weapons in there."

"No. I have no more guns. I swear to you." Arvo said while Clementine opened the bag, and her eyes widened to see it was filled with medical supplies, with Ethan seeing it as well.

"Holy shit..." He said in surprise, making Jane look to see it with wide eyes as well. "That's a lot of meds you have here."

"No, no no, no!" Arvo said in complete worry. "Take whatever you want, but don't take the medicine! It's for my sister."

"Is it just you and your sister?" Clementine asked, with Arvo shaking his head.

"No. I have many friends." He said.

"Then why were you trying to hide it in that trash bin?" Ethan asked, making Arvo look at him. "Arvo, I'm sorry, but I don't believe you story here."

"Sister or not, we could really use that stuff." Jane said, making Ethan's eyes widen a bit.

"Now hold on, I didn't say we should steal from him. It's still his, lying or not." He said while Arvo shook his head.

"No, you are not nice people! You already left me defenseless, and now you take my sister's medicine?" He asked.

"We're not taking anything from you Arvo. It's still yours one way or another." Ethan said, making Jane shake her head.

"Ethan, you don't get it. We've got people suffering who need this medicine! We need this stuff!" She said.

"My people are suffering just as much as yours! You are not special!" Arvo said, until Clementine looked at a container of Pain Killers and put it back into the bag, surprising Jane.

"You're not taking them?" She asked.

"I'm not robbing anybody. It's still his." She said, making Ethan nod and smile a bit.

"Thank you Clem." He said, then looked at Jane in anger. "Just let him go."

"Thank you Clementine. Thank you Ethan. Thank you." Arvo said with a smile until Jane grabbed him and put him over the edge, shocking them.

"Hey! What are you fucking doing?!" Ethan asked in shock and anger.

"Don't you EVER come here again." Jane said in anger. "I don't care if you do have some sick sister. If I see you again, you won't just be walking away." Arvo was then pushed away to the bag. "Go." He stared at her in anger, but let it go as he grabbed the bag and slowly walked away, with Ethan staring at her in anger.

"What the hell was that?" He asked in anger. "HEY! What the HELL WAS THAT?!" Jane looked at him.

"I did it to make sure he didn't come back again!" She said.

"And what you just did made it ok?!" Ethan asked in anger, then walked over to Jane and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. "First you give us shit about the baby, planned to leave a FIFTEEN YEAR OLD behind, and just wanted to rob a kid and scared him to shit! What the hell is WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Back off asshole!" Jane said as she pushed him off, making him stare at her in anger until she sighed a bit. "I'm just going to get this place open and then we need to get moved in ASAP."

"...Fine. Anywhere away from you is fine by me." Ethan said as he then walked away from the site, seeing Luke walking up as well.

"Hey Ethan!" He said, but Ethan just passed him. "Something happen?"

"Go ask Clem. She knows what happened. Go check up on all that up there." He said while he kept walking back to the camp, seeing Crystal helping Rebecca and Kenny watching a bit while Clementine was not to far behind. "Where's Luke?"

"He went to talk with Jane." She said, with Ethan nodding and the two of them walking to them.

"Alright guys, we're back. And we found an observation deck. Maybe we can go there to deliver the baby." He said. "It's high up, so no walkers could get up there."

"Sounds good. As soon as Mike and Bonnie are back, we'll go." Kenny said.

"I'm glad to two of you are safe." Rebecca said, with both Ethan and Clementine smiling a bit, but he looked at Crystal.

"How is she doing? Is she doing ok?" He asked.

"Her contractions are getting bigger. She's close to having the baby." Crystal said while Ethan looked at Rebecca's stomach.

"Are you ok?" Clementine asked Rebecca, with her nodding.

"Yeah...I'm just scared." She said until she looked at her stomach sadly. "I with Alvin was here. I know it's a waste of time, but I can't stop but think about the things I should have said to him...Things I should have talked about."

"Alvin thinks it's going to be a girl." Clementine said, with them looking at her. "Back at Carver's, he told me that he was going to stay behind to give me enough time..."

"So...He sacrificed himself." Ethan said until he chuckled a bit. "I'm not surprised. Sounds like something he'd do. He was a great guy." He looked at the direction where Mike and Bonnie went. "One of us should go and check up on them, and one stays."

"I'll go. You can help take care of Rebecca." Clementine said, with Ethan nodding.

"Alright, if you're sure with this. Just be careful, ok?" He asked, with her nodding as the two of them hugged tightly. "I love you sis..."

"I love you too..." Clementine said as they let go, and she walked to the museum with him smiling, then walked over to Crystal.

"So, what even happened back there?" Crystal asked in worry. "You seemed mad." Ethan sighs a bit while shaking his head.

"I don't trust Jane, not one bit." He said. "We met some guy around my age not a while ago. He had a bag full of medicine and...We didn't steal from him, thankfully, but Jane...She wasn't going to hesitate on stealing from him. Even threatened the poor guy."

"Oh wow..." Crystal said sadly, then became a bit angry. "What is that girl's deal? She's seems really cold."

"I agree. I don't even know what kind of thinking that girl has, but all I know is she can't be trusted, not with me." He said in anger. "To be honest, the sooner she leaves the better." Crystal grabbed his hand in comfort, making him calm down slightly until they saw Clementine, with Mike and Bonnie, who now has a bruise over her eye, returned with water tanks in arms. "Holy shit, they're back." He got up with Crystal and walked over to them, with him noticing what happened to Bonnie. "Jesus...What happened?"

"Oh...Just an accident." She said until there was screaming of pain from Rebecca, with them looking and running to her while she held her stomach

"Shit, shit...Oh god!" Rebecca yelled while Kenny tried to support.

"Just breathe like I told you." He said as Sarah watched this until she turned to see walkers walking toward them, making her breath in anxiety.

"Oh, no...Clem-Clementine." She said, making everyone look in shock.

"Oh my god...That's a lot of them..." Crystal said while Ethan stared at them still.

"Oh shit... Why now?!" He asked.

"How'd they get close that close without seeing 'em?! Where's Luke?!" Mike asked in anger.

"Kenny, we've got to do something." Clementine said while Kenny looked down at Rebecca's stomach, then got up after picking up a crowbar.

"...You keep that baby safe." He said as he then walked to the walkers, shocking everybody even more.

"We can't stay here!" Bonnie said, but Kenny just ignored her and Ethan looked at everyone.

"You guys just get over to the observation deck! Clem will lead the way!" He yelled before picking up a hammer. "Crystal! You get Sarah to safety! Mike! The water!"

"What about you?!" Crystal asked in complete worry before Ethan stared at her, then turned as he started to catch up with Kenny. "What are you doing?! Ethan!"

"JUST GO! I won't be far behind!" He yelled while still walking until he made it with Kenny, with Crystal staring at him until she grabbed Sarah hand and followed Clementine with Mike holding the water tanks. "...Ready?"

"...Yeah." Kenny said just before he hit a walker in the head with a crow bar, and began to brutally destroy it, with Ethan then hitting another with the hammer and began to do the same. Just when he finished, he looked up to see more walkers came up.

"Shit...Kenny, it's time to go!" He said, with Kenny looking at him and and walkers, and ran to follow the rest of the group.


	16. ,You Must Lose One In Return - Ep 4

**_Near the Observation Deck_**

Ethan ran as quickly as possible to meet back up with the group alongside Kenny, with him finally catching up to see Crystal and Rebecca yelling in pain due to the labor pains.

"Hey! I'm back, and I'm ok!" He said with Crystal looking at him, and nodded while Mike put the water tanks on the first floor room, as both him, and Clementine got up to the deck.

"...That's about as human as I've felt in a long time." A voice said as they looked to see it was Luke, sitting next to Jane, with him noticing and shocking. "Clementine! Ethan! Jesus...I-I.." He rubbed his head while Ethan noticed Jane adjusting her boot, making him realize where he was the entire time and what he was doing.

"ARE YOU TWO FUCKING SERIOUS?! AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" He screamed in rage until everyone else came to where they were.

"Come on. Let's make you comfortable." Bonnie said right before Kenny noticed them and made him mad.

"What the fuck were you two doing up here?!" He asked in anger.

"Kenny! What's going on?" Luke asked.

"We've got god-knows-how-many walkers out there, which YOU were suppose to keep an eye out for!" Kenny said in anger while Mike closed off the other roll-up door.

"Wait a second-" Luke tried to say.

"Luke! Just shut your FUCKING GODDAMN MOUTH!" Ethan yelled, shocking him. "You...Have NO right to talk. What's going on, is Rebecca is about to have a BABY and here you were doing whatever with Jane you SHITHEAD!"

"Ethan!" Crystal said, but was ignored entirely by Rebecca's yelling.

"Fuck...I'm sorry!" Luke said, with Ethan staring at him.

"A simple sorry isn't going to fix this! You want to show it? Make yourself useful and help us! If you can't distracted by something for TEN seconds of course!" He yelled before he helped Crystal and Bonnie lie Rebecca down. "Keep the walkers off, and do it before I regret on you giving yourself a chance!"

"I'll do this. I've been here before." Kenny said, with Crystal sitting next to him.

"I'm helping too. She'll need more emotional support from a girl." She said while starting to take off Rebecca's pants to give the baby room.

"They can't get on the stairs! Shoot em before they get to us!" Mike yelled before he ran out with Jane, Bonnie, and Luke as they started to shoot walkers.

"What should I do?" Clementine asked.

"Whatever you can Clem." Kenny said.

"I'm staying with you." She said, with Ethan nodding.

"I am too." He said, with Kenny nodding.

"Fine, fine. Help her relax." He said to them, than toward Rebecca. "Everything's going to be ok." Rebecca started breath at a slow pace in a small bit of fear.

"It's going to be ok Rebecca. Everything is ok. Just think about Alvin, and do it for him." Ethan said, making Rebecca shake her head.

"I-I don't think I can do this." She said with fear in her voice.

"That baby is coming, like it or not." Kenny said.

"You can do this. You've got through too much to give up now." Clementine said before more bullets were shot.

"Come on Rebecca, you can do this! You're the strongest woman I've ever met!" Crystal said, with Ethan looking at her and smiled slightly.

"Rebecca, you've come a long way in all this. My mom was able to give birth to me while she was abused, and received no help! If she can do it, you can too! Do this for the baby, and...For me!" He said, with Rebecca looking at all of them and nodded slightly.

"Ok...Ok... I can do it." She said before she held Kenny and Crystal's hands as she began to push while Ethan heard a creak.

"I think they need out help!" Clementine said as she ran to them, with Ethan following, to see the door nearly about to bust open but everyone else tried to keep the door closed.

"Find something to close this gate!" Mike yelled while Ethan took out his hammer and started bashing any walkers through the doors with it.

"Maybe we can use this!" Clementine said, with Ethan looking.

"I'll help you!" He said as he ran over and began to push it toward the door with her only for the wheel to go through the floor board and broke the front, causing the walkers to fall down and everyone to get out of the way.

"What's going on out there?!" Kenny yelled in the distance until one of the support wires to break off the wall, causing part of the deck to start crumbling.

"OH SHIT!" Bonnie yelled as they all jumped away, but Sarah was unlucky as she fell down on the ground with debris on her, and Jane was holding onto the edge of the deck.

"NO! SARAH!" Ethan yelled as he jumped down and tried to lift the debris on Sarah, with her noticing.

"HELP ME!" She screamed in horror.

"I am! Just hang on!" Ethan yelled before looking at them. "Somebody help!"

"Jane! Save Sarah!" Clementine yelled, with her shaking her head.

"Are you crazy?! There's no was she's getting out of that!" Jane said as hearing this made Ethan angry.

"So you're not even going to try?!" He yelled in anger, then shook his head. "Fine! I'll do this myself, with or without your help!" He began to keep attempting to lift the debris, but it wouldn't budge and he began to remember this as this was similar to how Ben was killed. "I'm not letting you die like my friend Ben! No FUCKING way!" He kept attempting to do so before Jane dropped down and began to help him, lifting the debris slightly. "W-We're getting it! We're getting-" He was then suddenly hit in the head by a falling board, dropping the debris on her as he too fell down on the ground.

"Ethan!" Clementine yelled as he recovered by then, with the walkers now getting close.

"We've got to go!" Jane yelled as he grabbed his arm and began to help him up the other side of the deck, with him resisting.

"N-NO! SARAH!" He yelled until a few of the walkers bit into Sarah and began to kill her, putting him into a state of shock. "N-No...Sarah..." He then slowly walked back up onto the last of the deck with the others.

"I'm so sorry. I tried-" Jane tried to say, with Clementine just staying silent.

"SORRY?!" Ethan snapped in anger. "You didn't even WANT to save her! How can you be sorry?!" Jane looked down a bit. "Well guess what now! You wanted her dead back then, and now you got your FUCKING wish!"

"It's not-" Jane tried to say until they were put into silence by Rebecca's yelling in pain, but she looked to see the walkers going up the remains. "Oh shit...They're climbing up!" THe looked to see that she was telling the truth and they were indeed climbing.

"Fuck! Does this shit ever end?!" Luke asked in anger.

"We need to break the rest of the deck!" Clementine said, making Luke close his eyes in thought.

"She's right. She's right! Drop the whole deck!" He yelled, shocking them.

"Drop the-Are you fucking serious?!" Mike asked in shock. "How the hell are we gonna do that?!" Ethan snapped out of his anger momentarily to look around at the support plate attached to the rope.

"Clem! The support plate! We need to break that! We do that, this entire thing goes down!" He yelled, with Clementine looking and nodding before he walked over to it. "Get on and I'll get you up!" He helped her up, with her holding the hatchet in hand, and began to loosen the plating on it. "Come on! Let's move it!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Clementine said until she hit it with one last hit, breaking it off as it then dropped the rest of the deck.

"Son of a bitch!" Mike yelled surprise, seeing the rest of the walkers drop along with the deck, but also heard no screaming from Rebecca.

"W-Why is there..." Ethan asked himself as they all looked to see Kenny holding the baby, which was African American, but it wasn't moving by any means. "Oh my god...Is it a...A stillbirth?"

"Oh god..." Bonnie said silently as she covered her face, with Crystal walking over to Ethan in tears.

"W-We tried...We tried all we could." She said before Ethan hugged her in support, but it stopped before they heard crying, crying from a baby. They turned to see it alive, making everyone smile. "I-It's..." She hugged Ethan again in happiness, making him smile slightly.

"...It's ok...It's here...The baby's here." He said.

**_Later That Night_**

Everyone except Rebecca, Ethan, and Crystal went to sleep, to which they watched the baby with smiles on their faces.

_"It's...Amazing. This kid, This...Little boy, made it...He made it into this one hell of a world." _Ethan thought to himself while looking at the baby, who was crying slightly. _"This kid, has given me a reason to not become like my dad, another reason to live, to continue my life for what it is now." _He then heard somebody waking up, with him seeing it was Clementine. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, not really." She said with a smile, then at Rebecca. "How's he doing?"

"He's...Perfect." Rebecca said with a smile and looked at him.

"He looks like Alvin." Clementine said, with Rebecca looking at her.

"You think so?" She asked, with Ethan nodding.

"Definitely." He said, making her smile.

"Thank you..." Rebecca said before she started coughing harshly, making them concerned. "I'm fine...I wish I could get warm."

"Clem." Mike said after waking up. "Why don't you give her that coat we found?" She nodded and took out a coat, a confederate coat, before he lied down again. "Sorry about, you know, the color."

"You think I care about that?" Rebecca asked in a small bit of annoyance, but then turned to Clementine with a smile. "Do you...Want to hold him?"

"I don't know how." Clementine said, making Rebecca chuckle a bit.

"Let me show you." She said as she put him in her arms. "You just support the head like that." Clementine held the baby like the way Rebecca told her. "Like that..." She looked at Ethan. "Do you want to hold him too?" Hearing this surprised him.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, after everything that began with me?" He asked, with Rebecca nodding.

"Of course. You're family." She said after Clementine gave the baby back, and put it in his arms, hearing the baby start to cry a bit while he smiled.

"Hey there little guy..." Ethan said quietly as the baby started to cry loudly, with him rocking it slightly for it started to quiet it down. "Hey now...Shhh, it's ok... Your friend Ethan is here..." The baby then began to quiet down, making Rebecca smile.

"You're a natural." She said, with him chuckling.

"You know...Having to take care of your sister at ten can really do that." Ethan said until he looked at Crystal. "You want a turn?" She laughed a bit and lied against the wall.

"No, I'm good. I've had enough of helping babies for one day." She said, making Ethan laugh a bit as well while Kenny walked in with a smile.

"Looks like we're having fun in here." He said as he then crouched down to Ethan and grabbed the baby. "Here, let me take him. You guys should rest, especially you."

"When's the last time you slept Kenny?" Rebecca asked in concern, with Kenny shaking his head.

"Oh, about two years ago. I'm fine." He said with a smile. "But someone's gotta watch you while Mama gets her beauty sleep." He chucked and walked off, with Clementine looking to the corner of her eyes and walked somewhere else, leaving them.

"I'm just glad all of this is over now...That maybe I can get some sleep." Ethan said while lying down against the wall next to Crystal and held her hand.

"Yeah...It's been a long day..." She said as well, closing her eyes while lying on Ethan's shoulder, making him smile until Luke woke up to walk to the same direction Clementine went. He quietly got up slightly to walk to them as well.

"Are you serious?! She didn't say anything about leaving to me!" Luke yelled, waking everyone up as Ethan walked over to them.

"Alright, what's going on?" He asked.

"Jane left. For good." Clementine said, with Ethan looking at the stairs.

"Yeah? Well...Good riddance if you ask me. She was nothing but trouble." He said, making Luke look at him in anger while Kenny walked in.

"Will you keep it down?" He asked. "Out of all the childish bullshit."

"Childish? Goddamn it Kenny, you know what? Just lay off!" Luke countered back.

"No. You put our lives, this BABY'S life at risk, so you two could roll around like fucking teenagers." Kenny said back, with Luke sighing.

"Look, I'm sorry. Ok? I fucked up." He said. "Jane made an offer and...Jesus Christ, I needed it, ok? Look around you, everything here is SHIT! So forgive me for wanting to enjoy ONE MOMENT of SOMETHING ELSE!"

"Or really?! Think about something ELSE while a woman is about to GIVE BIRTH!" Ethan yelled in anger, making Luke look at him. "You were REALLY selfish at that time Luke! Because of it Sarah got killed! I could push you off this thing RIGHT now, but I'm not. You want to know why? Because I have to keep myself sane for that baby-"

"Is everything alright?" Mike asked after looking at what's happening.

"...Everything is fine." Luke said in anger and sadness as he walked away, with them following.

"We're gonna need a good place to raise him, which ain't here. We gotta push on." Kenny said as he looked at the distance. "We head north. Get to Wellington. THAT'S our best shot."

"There's a town across the river. It might be safe there." Clementine said, making Kenny smile.

"Or at least it might be a good stop on the way." He said.

"Kenny!" Rebecca said, catching his attention and realized the baby was getting fuzzy.

"I'm sorry..." He said as he crouched down and gave the baby to her once again.

"Clem's got a point." Bonnie said, now awake. "That could be a whole town full of supplies, and not that far from here."

"A whole lot better than here anyway. Looks like it's our best best." Kenny said while looking at her. "We need to get on the road as soon as possible. We leave on first light."

"Whoa, whoa! Rebecca needs rest! A few days at least!" Luke said, with Ethan looking at the baby, and then at Rebecca.

"We shouldn't push her too hard. She just got done giving birth." He said, then looked at Luke. "And don't think I'm agreeing with you."

"Maybe it's for the best." Bonnie said.

"Just give me a day or two Kenny. I'll be fine." Rebecca said, with Kenny looking at her and then sighed in defeat.

"Look, it's been a long day." Mike said "We should all just get some sleep." Everyone except Kenny began to go to sleep, leaving Ethan to slowly go into his slumber.

_**Late On That Same Night**_

Ethan began to wake up, looking around to see it snowing, and also everyone now sleeping except there was not Crystal. He got up and went down the observation deck, seeing Crystal sitting on the stairs.

"Crystal?" He asked as he slowly walked down. "Crystal? Are you ok?" She then covered her face stressfully.

"I-I don't even know..." She said quietly. "I just can't stop but think about everything...Everyone we lost. Pete, Alvin, Carlos, Sarita, Nick, and now Sarah... Poor Sarah... I told Carlos I would watch after her, even after his death. But...She's gone...Nearly everyone I loved is gone...I don't want anyone else to be killed..." Ethan stared at her sadly, looking away, and then back at her as he sat down next to her.

"I'm...Still here. I'm not going to get killed, not with you here..." Ethan said, with Crystal looking at him until the two of them kissed each other, this time with more love than before, but slowly began to become more passionate. They quickly broke it but kissed once again but more passionate until Crystal got on top of him, enjoying the moment before they started removing some articles of clothing after they stopped kissing and smiled at each other.

"I guess we're..." Crystal said while looking away shyly, with Ethan nodding a bit.

"I...Think so." He said while looking at her in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"...Yeah...I do." Crystal said as she looked at the stairs. "So long as we're quiet..."

"Yeah...Ok." Ethan said as the two of them began to kiss again and continued to do what they were doing, with the rest of what happened becoming a blur.


	17. Shot Out Of The Cold - Ep 4

_**Two Days Later**_

Two days have passed since Rebecca gave birth to her child, and everyone decided to rest for her, but during that time it started to snow, covering everything with it. The group walked through the cold, snow filled, woods with their guns in hands while Crystal and Ethan walked with each other next to Clementine until Rebecca, now pale due to the cold, fell down to her knees with the baby in hands, with Bonnie trying to support her.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked in concern.

"She's exhausted. We all are." Luke said before glaring at Kenny, making him glare back.

"I-I can keep going." Rebecca said weakly while getting up, with everyone starting to walk again.

"We shoulda left right away, instead of waiting around." Kenny said in anger. "We woulda had more food, and been some place safe by now."

"We did the right thing. She was in NO condition to move." Luke said back, with Kenny looking at.

"She's WORSE now." He said, then looked at everyone. "Everyone hang in there. We gotta keep movin' in we're gonna make it to that town before nightfall."

"You don't even listen to anyone else! You just go on barking orders!" Luke said back in anger. "You gotta lighten up! You're pushing them too hard!"

"I'm just doing what has to be done. Like always." Kenny said until Rebecca fell down and slightly landed roughly, making it cry.

"Oh shit..." Ethan said to himself and then looked at Crystal in worry, with her doing the same.

"Over here. Some place to sit." Mike said, pointing at a tire while Bonnie helped Rebecca up with Crystal walking up to do the same and led her to it.

"Rebecca, let me take the baby." Kenny said before Bonnie and Crystal helped her lie down on the tire.

"I'm fine...I've got him..." Rebecca said.

"No, you rest for a minute. I'll watch-" Kenny tried to say.

"Back off Kenny." Luke said, making him look at him. "She said she doesn't want you to take the baby. Don't be weird about it."

"Don't get all bent up into a pretzel. I was just trying to help." Kenny said in anger.

"Hello?" A voice yelled for it made Ethan and Clementine's eyes widen and look to see the source of the voice, Arvo, for he was walking to them.

"Arvo?" Clementine asked, making them all look at her.

"Who's Arvo?" Crystal asked in question to Ethan.

"He's the guy I told you about. The guy who Jane tried to steal from." He said.

"He doesn't look like much." Bonnie said, with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah, kind of why I didn't steal. He didn't mean any harm." He said. "I wonder why he's here." Arvo finally made it to them, with some of them taking out their guns.

"Hello, Ethan and Clementine, yes?" Arvo asked in question.

"Hi Arvo." Clementine said in suspicion.

"Hey Arvo. Something wrong?" Ethan asked in worry, with Arvo looking at everyone.

"These are your friends?" He asked, but no one responded. "I was hoping you might help me. All of you can help. I need things for...Bandages. I need bandages."

"Are you hurt?" Crystal asked, with Arvo shaking his head. "Then why are you-" Suddenly there were Russian voices speaking that language, including a Blonde Russian woman standing next to Arvo.

"Oh shit..." Ethan said to himself while all of other group began to speak Russian to each other, with there being some laughs. "Look, we don't want ANY trouble."

"I told them you were the ones who robbed me." Arvo said, shocking Ethan and Clementine until his shock became anger. "And they want you and your friends to put down the guns so we can take your things."

"But we didn't steal anything from, or did anything to, you!" Ethan said. "Jane did all of that! Not me and Clementine!"

"'Jane'...Where is this other woman?" Arvo asked.

"She's gone." Clementine said, with the group talking Russian to each other again until Kenny prepared his gun, making everyone else do the same.

"This can be easy for you." Arvo said until one of the others talked Russian to him, making him nod. "Just put your guns down. This will be fine."

"Fine my ass!" Kenny said with anger while the Russians began to talk to each other again. "I will NOT let them touch that baby!" The baby began to cry softly, with Arvo looking.

"You have a baby with you?" He asked until he started talking to them again in Russian and them doing the same and everyone's talking began to get louder and frantic while the baby cried louder, making Ethan, Crystal, and Clementine look to see what they saw shocked them. Rebecca was now reanimated into a walker and started looking around.

"Oh my god...No!" Crystal said in shock, with Ethan doing the same.

"Someone! Help!" Clementine yelled until Kenny saw Rebecca and shot her, making Luke's eyes widen.

"NO!" He yelled until gunfire then started, making everyone else quickly run to find cover.

_**What...What's even happening right now?**_

**_~The Walking Dead Game: Dust to Dust - Episode 4 - Amid the Ruins~_**

**_~Next: Episode 5/Series Finale - No Going Back~_**


	18. Shooting To The North - Ep 5

**_In the Woods_**

"NO!" Luke yelled until gunfire then started, making everyone else quickly run to find cover, with Ethan quickly ducking behind a small ducking place with Crystal.

"Are you ok?!" Ethan asked, with Crystal nodding.

"Yeah! I think so!" She said before Luke hid behind it as well. "Luke, where's Clementine?!"

"I-I dunno!" He said while Ethan looked around the corner to see her crawling to the baby, ran to grab him, then ran next to them.

"Clem! You're ok!" Ethan said in surprise and happiness. "And great job on getting the baby!"

"Alright! We gotta do something! We're pinned down here!" Luke said. "We can't just sit here and let this guy take potshots at us until he runs out of ammo!"

"Then shut your mouth and do something!" Ethan said in anger toward him, still not getting over what he did back at the Observation Deck.

"Yeah...Yeah, alright." Luke said with a nod.

"This don't have to get any worse than it already is! You can just go!" Kenny yelled while he was hiding behind a tree and one of the Russians was attempting to shoot him, with him responding by speaking the language. "English, motherfucker!"

"I kill every one of you!" He said as he got out of his cover and attempting to shoot Kenny through tree.

"If I can just get to the other side of that wall, I could maybe get an angle on this guy!" Luke said before looking at them. "One of you cover me, alright?"

"Yeah, ok." Clementine said as Crystal took the baby from her arms.

"I got him. You do this." She said, with Luke nodding.

"Alright, go!" He said as Clementine got up from her cover and tried to shoot the Russian trying to shoot Kenny, with Luke trying to get to another location but another Russian shot him in the ankle, making him fall over.

"Luke, no!" Bonnie yelled in the distance while hiding with Mike, who was shot in the arm, before the same Russian was shot in the head by Kenny.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked, with Luke shrugging and holding his ankle.

"Well he shot me in the leg, but...I think it went straight through. Shit, I dunno." He said until he shook his head. "I'll be fine...I'll be fine." At that moment, Kenny suddenly ran to Arvo, who was doing CPR on his shot and killed sister, and grabbed him as a hostage while also putting his gun near his head, with him yelling in Russian.

"You get out here, or I'll put a bullet in this kid's head!" Kenny yelled. "Get out here! Right fucking now!" Behind Kenny, Arvo's dead sister began to rise up due to being reanimated and began to crawl over to Clementine while she was still with Crystal, and Ethan, only her to shoot her in the head and shocking Arvo.

"NO!" He yelled until he got out of Kenny's hold and ran to her dead body sadly, while Kenny quickly ducked down so he couldn't get shot. "Natasha! Natasha! No! Please!" He looked over at Clementine in anger.

"She reanimated Arvo! There was no other choice!" Ethan yelled, making Arvo stare at him in anger as well while the last Russian was about to shoot Kenny but suddenly stopped, with everyone looking to see blood coming out of his mouth. "What the..." The body fell down onto the ground to see one one who did it was Jane, who had wide eyes. "Oh...Great."

"It's safe to come out." Kenny said, with everyone getting out of their cover and both Ethan and Clementine walked over to Jane.

"So, looks like you're back." Ethan said coldly toward her, still going to remember wanting to leave Sarah once, but was able to the second time, with Jane looking at the dead body.

"I didn't know this man...I've never killed someone that didn't wrong me in some way... That didn't deserve it." She said.

"He deserved it." Clementine said, with Jane looking at the group. "Come on." Jane sighed a bit.

"...Alright." She said as she walked over to the group, with Ethan shaking his head in a small bit of anger but let it go for now and walked to the group to look at Rebecca, now dead. They all looked at her sadly while Crystal held Ethan's arm in support, to which he gave such to.

"How did all this happen?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"She...Turned. Just like that." Luke said while Kenny looked down sadly but Bonnie looked at him.

"It wasn't your fault Kenny. You did what you had to to protect the child." She said to him but he ignored it.

"She just lost...Lost too much blood. It's nobody's fault." Luke said. "We coulda done better by her."

"She's...With Alvin now." Clementine said, with Bonnie nodding slightly.

"Yeah...Yeah, she is." She said sadly. "Don't worry Becca, we'll take care of your boy. You rest easy." Kenny slowly glared at the mourning Arvo in anger, walked to him, and grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie.

"You piece of shit!" He said before punching him, with them looking at Mike coming in to break it up.

"Stop!" He yelled. "It's over man. He ain't a threat."

"How could you say that? Of course he is!" Kenny said in anger until he pulled his pistol at him. "Get out of my way!"

"Whoa! What're you doing?!" Mike asked in shock.

"I'm gonna give this asshole the same thing he tried to do to us!" Kenny said, not moving his pistol.

"There is house, food...Please... Please, I can take you." Arvo said. "Is true! We have place. Not far. Food."

"See? He wants to help." Luke said with a smile.

"BULLSHIT! Don't be stupid!" Kenny said back. "He's just trying to save his own skin!Why the hell would he help us, huh?"

"I-I not want to see more people dead!" Arvo said in a bit of fear while Ethan looked at him, then at Kenny.

"Kenny, I don't think he's lying." He said. "If there IS food by any means, then we have to risk it. Think about the baby here."

"He's right Kenny." Bonnie said. "If there are supplies, we need 'em. We ain't gonna last much longer without food. We gotta take a chance."

"Unless someone's got a better plan." Jane said while Kenny looked down in thought until he put up his gun.

"We got something to tie this shitbird up?" He asked.

"Yeah...I got something." Crystal said as she took out a rope and began to tie up Arvo's arms.

"Follow me, I take you." He said as he started to walk to the location he talked about, with everyone following while Ethan walked with Crystal, who held the baby.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked, with her nodding.

"Yeah...I think I'll be ok. I'm just in shock right now...Rebecca's gone...And...It scares me." Crystal said. "It scares me that...It's slowly happening. Everyone I care for is dying in some way. I-It's going to happen again...I know it."

"I'm not going to die on you..." Ethan said as he held her hand in support. "...I don't plan to." She looked at him and smiled, then looked at Kenny.

"Do you think he'll be ok? He seems like he's... Like he's in a dark place." She asked.

"I don't know...But since the baby, he seems to be getting a bit better. We just have to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do something." Ethan said.

"Yeah...I hope you're right." She said in worry as they kept following them.

_**In the Woods  
>Multiple Miles Away<strong>_

Everyone kept walking and following Arvo, with them heading into the woods until Luke fell down in pain while Mike was holding him.

"Wait up! We need to stop!" Bonnie said.

"No!" Luke said before he was helped up by Mike. "No, I'm fine, alright? I just need a second. Sorry.. I put more weight on it than I should have." Kenny looked at him and then at Arvo.

"Alright, wait here." He said, but Arvo kept walking slowly, making him angry and pushed him down. "When I tell you something, you fucking listen! You understand?!"

"Kenny, come on! There's no need for that!" Mike said after setting Luke down, with him looking.

"He's getting what he deserves." Kenny said darkly, then looked at Arvo. "You listening? I say stop, you'd best stop! Now...Just stay put." Ethan and Crystal watched this and then walked to Luke, Clementine and Mike.

"Look...I'm gonna have a word with Kenny. He doesn't have to treat him that way. Kid's been through enough." Mike said before looking at everyone nearby. "You alright here?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go on and talk to them." Bonnie said, with him nodding.

"And take the baby. I can't carry him while helping Luke." Crystal said for it made Mike look at her with wide eyes but put it in is arms.

"Ok..." He said as he then walked over to Kenny, with Bonnie looking at Luke and Ethan.

"What is it with you guys?" She asked. "Every man I've known is always tryin' to let each other know on how tough they really are. Put 'em in their place. Buncha dominant, alpha male horseshit. And it all ends the same way."

"Most guys sometimes are like that... I guess they're all just scared when they don't know what to do." Crystal said to her while putting pressure on Luke's bullet wound with a rag.

"Yeah... That makes sense to me." Bonnie said.

"My friend Lee wasn't like that." Clementine said, with Ethan smiling a bit.

"Yeah? Well I sure would have liked to have met him." Luke said until he noticed Jane walking over to Mike and Kenny to talk to them. "Guess it took a woman to talk some sense into 'em. Looks like Jane broke it up."

"Keep pressure on it Crystal. I'm gonna go get some bandages." Bonnie said as she got up to get some.

"Bonnie..." Luke said, with her looking at him. "...I'm sorry..." She stared at him in question, then walked off to do what she needed to until Luke look at them. "How did we get here? Sitting in the snow, leaning up against a tree, and a bullet in my leg...But alive, when so many of our friends are dead for...No reason...And I couldn't do anything to stop it." He looked down and then at Crystal. "Everyone we set out with...Gone. Nick, Pete, Alivn and Becca... Carlos...Sarah... And for what?"

"They didn't die in vain, Luke." Crystal said.

"I wish I could believe that." Luke said until he looked down again. "I could've done more, and that ain't up for debate, I know it in my bones. And I've got to live with it."

"We all made mistakes." Clementine said. "Even me." Luke looked at her and nodded slightly while Bonnie came back with bandages in hand.

"Alright, I'm back!" She said until she looked at everyone. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing...Just how cold it is." Crystal said with a fake smile, which Ethan caught but ignored it.

"Yeah...It's getting worse here." Bonnie said while Ethan looked at Kenny, who was holding the baby.

"I'm...Gonna go talk to him." He said as he got up and walked over to him, seeing he was sitting on a rock. "Hey Kenny...How are you feeling?"

"Fine...Feelin fine." He said, with Ethan looking down at the baby.

"And how's he doing? Is he ok too?" He asked as well.

"Yeah...Yeah, he is." Kenny said before Clementine walked over to them with disinfectant and bandages in hand, with him looking at her. "I was thinking of going with AJ; Alvin Jr. What do you think? Rebecca mentioned naming it Alvin if it was a boy."

"Yeah, I like it." Clementine said, with Ethan nodding and looking at AJ.

"I think AJ approves." Kenny said until he noticed what Clementine has in her hands. "What do you got there?"

"Can I... Change your bandages?" She asked, making Kenny sigh.

"You shouldn't have to do stuff like this." He said but then shook his head. "Alright...Let's get this over with."

"Do you want me to hold him?" Ethan asked, with Kenny nodding and putting it in his arms, making him look at smile. "Hey there AJ, how are you?" He only just stared at Ethan, not responding. "Yeah...I'm...Your Uncle Ethan." He looked over to see Kenny taking off his hat.

"Hopefully this doesn't scare the little guy...Or you." He said, with Clementine slowly taking off the bandages covering Kenny's eye, showing it was brutally beaten and nearly destroyed. "How's it look? Am I still gonna look pretty when this heals?"

"Well...It looks a lot better than it did." Clementine said while putting disinfectant on a rag. "So...This is gonna suck."

"You think?" Kenny asked with a small chuckle, right before she put the rag on his eyes to clean it, making him groan in sheer pain at first but slowly began to dull down. "This kid is gonna be tougher than me when he grows up."

"He''l be tough. Like his dad." Ethan said while still looking at AJ with a smile.

"Yeah...Alvin didn't look it, but that guy had a pair on him." Kenny said with a small smile, which faded away shortly after. "You were right to give yourselves up. I can't believe I was willing to sacrifice Alvin just to hold off a little longer. We should've saved him sooner...Got him out of the camp. I'm gonna think about that, every time I look at Alvin Jr...He should be here... Raising that boy."

"The best thing you can do for him, and Rebecca... Is raise him right." Clementine said, with Kenny nodding.

"I intend to." He said just as Clementine finished and began to wrap a new bandage over Kenny's eye.

"Are we ready to go?" Bonnie asked while talking toward them, with Kenny nodding. "Alright, let's move out." Crystal helped Luke up and everyone began to follow Arvo.

**_Nearby Power Station _**

Arvo still lead the group toward the area he told them about, with Kenny still holding the run in hands and now holding AJ, with all of them now seeing an old power station.

"Is that it?" He asked. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Arvo then looked at him in question. "Is this IT?"

"IT? It what?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'what'?! The place you're fucking taking us!" Kenny said in anger.

"Is still more walk." Arvo said, making Kenny angrier.

"Goddamn it! I knew this was gonna happen!" He said, then looked at everyone else. "This guy fucked us! He's been lying to us the whole time!

"It's gettin' dark. Maybe we should stop for the night." Bonnie said, with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah, I agree. We need rest, all of us do." He said as he looked at everyone.

"Look, I'll do whatever you guys want, ok? But I could use the rest." Luke said.

"We should rest over there where there's a fence." Clementine said before looking at them as well. "Can we just have a calm, quiet night?"

"That sounds nice..." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Yeah...Yeah, it does." Luke said back, doing the same until AJ started to cry slightly.

"Oh shit." Kenny said while putting up his gun. "It's alright buddy...It's alright." He looked at the power station. "Alright...Guess we're stayin'."

_**Later That Night**_

The group all sat down next to a fire they created, relaxed for a while as they stared at the flames, with Kenny holding AJ and Ethan and Crystal sitting next to each other next to Clementine while Jane was watching the outside of the fence.

"...So, today's my birthday." Luke said suddenly, with them looking at him. "Near as I can tell, at least."

"Really? How old are you now?" Ethan asked with a smile.

"Let me guess... Twenty Seven?" Bonnie asked, with Luke smiling and nodding.

"That's...That's right. I'm surprised you remembered." He said "Sure as hell feel a lot older-"

"Don't even start with that shit." Kenny said with a bit of laughter in his voice, making everyone laugh a bit

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Bonnie said until she reached into her backpack and pulled out a wine bottle, surprising them. "I was saving it on a special occasion and...Well it being your birthday and all...Figure this is as good of a time as any."

"How and where did you even get that?" Ethan asked in surprise.

"I got it from Carver's. You know." Bonnie said as she gave it to Luke, with him looking at it. "Gotta make a toast. Come on birthday boy, it don't have to be fancy."

"A toast means we all gotta drink." Mike said, correcting her.

"We can just pass the bottle afterwards." Bonnie said while looking at Mike, then back at Luke. "Come on..." Luke stared at the bottle for a bit, then cleared his throat.

"To the loved ones we have lost along the way, and to hope we see them again...Someday." He said, while Ethan started to think about Emmy, hoping that he would see her once again.

"That was real nice." Bonnie said.

"Yeah?" Luke asked while looking at her. "I didn't mean for it to rhyme, that was-"

"Well...I got first watch." Kenny said while getting up and started walking away but stopped. "Can't be too careful. I'm gonna post up over near the hole in the fence. Holler if ya need anything." He walked again, leaving them while Bonnie looked at Jane.

"I didn't expect her to come back." She said. "Just when I got her all figured out, she up and surprises."

"It's a good thing. She saves our asses." Mike said.

"Well she helped us back there, so that puts her ok in my book." Luke said, making Bonnie laugh a bit.

"It ain't no secret how you feel about her." She said, with Luke looking down a bit. "Oh come on, I was just teasin'."

"It was stupid." Luke said, then looked at Ethan. "I don't blame you for hatin' on me."

"No...It's fine... You were stressed, I get it." Ethan said, with Crystal holding his hand.

"She's a pretty girl." Bonnie said with a smile. "Once you get past all the dirt and guts."

"I dunno, I guess I just wanted to forget about all this shit for ten minutes." Luke said.

"Ten minutes. Man, that's longer than I'd last at this point." Mike said with a chuckle.

"Come on, we got a kid here." Bonnie said, with Clementine looking at them.

"I know what you guys are talking about..." She said. "You're talking about kissing stuff." Ethan tried to hold a laugh by that comment but failed as he laughed as hard as he ever have for a while.

"Yeah! That's it!" He said until he started to calm down.

"WAS there any kissing?" Mike asked, laughing a bit as well.

"You shut your mouth, right now. Both of you." Bonnie said with a bit of laughter as well, until everyone started to calm down and looked at Jane. "Maybe she came back for you..."

"I doubt it." Clementine said, with Ethan looking at her. "She said ninety percent of the reason she came back was for me."

"Really?" He asked, with her nodding and him sighing a bit. "I don't really know on what to think of her really."

"Well either way, Luke's a regular Casanova." Mike said with a smile, making Luke glare at him playfully.

"Hey, shut up." He said.

"Don't be modest. Your moves are working on all the ladies." Mike said back.

"Worked on me." Bonnie said as she took a swig, with everybody looking with wide eyes and smiles until she realized what she said and hid her face. "Oh shit. I just did it too, didn't I? It's the drink talkin'."

"They say a drunk man's talk is a sober man's thought." Mike said, with Bonnie looking at him.

"Well, I ain't a man, so 'they' can take that shit somewhere else." She said, with Ethan enjoying the talk.

"You guys are assholes, I swear." He said with a bit of laughter, making them laugh a bit before Mike gave him the bottle.

"You want one? One or both of you?" He asked, with Ethan and Crystal looking at each other until they shrugged.

"Aw, screw it. I'm in my twenties, I've got nothing to lose in a place like this." Ethan said as he grabbed the bottle and took a swig of it. "Damn...Now that's strong." He offered it to Crystal, with her drinking a bit as well.

"Whoa...That's crazy." She said until she gave it back to Mike, who gave it back to Bonnie.

"Hey Clem, see if you can get Jane and Kenny over the fire. It's way too cold for them to be out there like that" Bonnie said while giving the bottle to her. "And maybe a swig of that will change their minds." Clementine nodded and walked off to talk to them, with Crystal looking at Luke and shook her head with a smile.

"I still can't believe you did that. Never would have thought of it." She said.

"Well you and Ethan ain't so innocent either!" Luke said with a laugh, making them both look at each other. "We all know you two snuck out during the night and did it yourselves." Ethan looked at Crystal still, making her blush a bit but nodded, making him laugh.

"Alright, guilty as charged then!" He said as everyone started to laugh loudly, while both Jane and Kenny walked in a bit later. "Looks like someone got you guys to come here. Glad you-know-who isn't here to hear us talking about what me and her did." At that moment, Clementine came in and sat back down, making him quiet down. "Alright...Let's stop that for now."

"It's nice hearing people laughing." She said, with Kenny looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah...It is." He said.

"You spend so much time trying to stay alive that... You don't get a chance to enjoy livin'" Luke said. "But hey, alcohol helps."

"Hell yeah it does." Bonnie said until everyone heard crying, seeing it was from Arvo.

"...Let me have that bottle. We got someone else that might need help." Mike said as he got up and grabbed the bottle.

"...Sounds like a waste of good rum." Kenny said darkly, with Mike ignoring him as he walked over to Arvo.

"I don't think that boy's a bad person...I just think good people do bad things sometimes.." Bonnie said. "..And they do it a lot more nowadays with the world bein' what it is. So... I think it's best if we-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Arvo yelled, with everyone being silent. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" They all stayed silent until Ethan sighed.

"Guess that means our night is over." He said sadly and stressfully.

"Maybe it's best if we all get some rest." Bonnie said. "Who knows how long a walk we got tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Jane agreed.

"I got first watch." Kenny said as he started to walk back to where he was before.

"Thank you Kenny. Really." Bonnie said, making Kenny stop for a bit and then continued walking to his post.

_**Late At Night **_

Ethan lied there on the ground, and still was wide away while Crystal was lying next to him and he looked at the remains of the fire.

_"To the loved ones we have lost along the way, and to hope we see them again...Someday."_

He thought about what he said for the longest amount of time and about the ones he loved and lost: His mother, his sister, Lizzy, Emmy, Shawn Greene, Doug, Mark, Larry and Lilly, while he may not have liked them, Carley, Duck, Katjaa, Chuck, Ben, Lee Omid, Pete, Alvin, Carlos, Sarah, and now Rebecca. He lost so many of his family and friends, and he questions of what Luke said while taking out his pendant, Emmy's pendant.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked as Ethan looked to see it was Crystal.

"Yeah...I just...Miss the ones I lost is all." He said. "Emmy especially... I... I just don't want to lose you like how I lost her."

"You won't...I'll be sure of that." Crystal said with a smile. "And you do the same for me, ok? Promise me?" He stared at her, causing him to remember how he first met Emmy.

_"I have an idea! What about the both of us getting away from here!" Emmy, who was a girl that was around sixteen to seventeen with she had black hair and blue eyes said._

"W-What?" A seventeen year old Ethan asked in shock. "B-But we barely know each other and-"

_"But you're my friend though!" Emmy said as she jumped up and grabbed Ethan's hands so he could make him get up. "If we work together, we can get out of here and... Live together as friends or something like that! I think I have a friend of mine at Atlanta Georgia! We could go there!"_

"Emmy, I don't think you-" Ethan tried to say until Emmy looked at him more with bright eyes.

"Promise me! Pleeeease?" Emmy asked as he eyes became wide a bit, with Ethan staring back a bit until he sighed in defeat.

"...Alright...I promise." Ethan said to Crystal, making her smile and cuddle into his chest, with him smiling and slowly falling asleep, hoping to continue the journey.


	19. Losing Everything You Have - Ep 5

**_In the Woods_**

It was now the morning, and the entire group was up and awake while they followed Arvo to the location he spoke of once again, while Mike was holding AJ and both Ethan and Crystal with each other.

"You sure you're ok?" Mike asked in concern while looking at Luke.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm good." He said with a small smile. "If I crap out, I'll let you know."

"How much further?" Kenny asked Arvo while he held his pistol near his back.

"Close. Very close." He said, making Kenny annoyed.

"You've been saying that every time I ask." He said. "I'm really starting to think you're full of shit-"

"Behind you!" Clementine yelled while a walker was near Kenny, making him look.

"What the fuck?!" He asked until he was knocked down by it and tried to get it off until it was shot in the head by Clementine, killing it and making the baby cry. "Jesus Christ..." He pushed off the now dead body and got up. "Fucker came out of nowhere."

"That was real loud. Hopefully there aren't more of them." Bonnie said.

"Then let's go before they do then." Ethan said, then looked at Arvo. "Lead the way."

"Is very close. Come." He said as he lead them, with them following until they all saw an frozen lake that had an unfinished house on the other side. "There."

"THAT piece of shit?! It's half built!" Kenny said.

"We're here for the supplies, not the house." Jane said back at him.

"As long as there's food, that's all I care about." Crystal said, with Clementine nodding.

"Yeah. Who cares what it looks like?" She asked.

"You're not gonna think that when you wake up with a couple inches of snow covering you." Kenny said while looking at Clementine, then back at the house.

"Are we just gonna walk over?" Mike asked before everyone started to walk over to the lake, which was now thin ice.

"Maybe there's a way around." Bonnie said, with Arvo looking at them and started speaking to them in Russian.

"Speak American, asshole." Kenny said, with his patience now thin.

"Is ok. Walk. Ice." Arvo said.

"Yeah, that's the problem." Ethan said while looking at the ice. "Maybe if we go slow, we'll be safe."

"Yeah, no need to rush this." Crystal said while looking at the ice, and breathed deeply to calm herself.

"We need to spread out. Just to be safe." Jane said, with both Ethan and Crystal looking at each other in worry and then at the ice.

"Let the Russkie go first, since he's so confident." Kenny said.

"Is ok." Arvo said as he slowly got on the ice, with the others doing the same but spread apart.

_"Alright...I can do this...I have to do this and make sure I don't break it...For Crystal...And for AJ." _Ethan thought to himself until he made a step that made the ice break, making him freak out a bit but continued to walk carefully. _"Just keep going..." _He looked behind him to see Crystal and Luke, making him smile until he saw walkers coming in. "Oh shit..."

"We got walkers behind us." Jane said as everyone looked to see them.

"It's only a few of them. We should be alright." Mike said. "Let's just get to the house." Arvo began to move a bit quickly, with Kenny catching this.

"Hey! Stay with us!" He yelled until two of the walkers then dropped through the ice, breaking it a bit, as they looked and making Arvo start to run, with Kenny catching it. "Hey! Motherfucker!" He started to chase him down.

"Shit! He's gonna kill him!" Mike said as he ran to follow them.

"Get back here you piece of shit!" Kenny yelled until Arvo broke the ice under him, causing him to stop and be grabbed and pushed onto the snow on the other side, leaving Clementine, Jane, Crystal, Luke, and Bonnie there.

"Well, they made it." Jane said as she began to walk slowly, while Ethan walked with Clementine and Bonnie until they heard a crack, with them looking to see it came from both Luke and Crystals positions, to which she stared at the cracks in fear.

"Oh shit!" Ethan yelled in fear. "Crystal, DON'T move and I'll come for you!" He slowly made his way to them with Bonnie

"Don't move!" Luke said, making Ethan and Bonnie stop. "It won't support any two of you! Crystal, you move slowly with me-" He tried to move but a part of the ice under him broke, making his wounded leg only come in while Clementine tried to run to him. "Stop! I'm fine!"

"No you're not!" Bonnie said, with Ethan looking at Crystal for a bit and then to them.

"Clem and Bonnie! You try and help Luke! I'll try to get over to Crystal!" He yelled while he started to slowly walk to her. "Crystal, you just move slowly to me!"

"O-Ok! Ok!" She said as she slowly began to walk toward Ethan.

"Clem! No!" Luke yelled as Ethan looked again to see Clementine slowly walking to Luke to help him, with him looking back at Crystal.

"Crystal! You can make it! You remembered what you said, right? That you'd survive if I did! You can do this!" He said, making Crystal nod quickly and began to move to to Ethan until he heard a large crack.

"NO!" Bonnie yelled, with Ethan seeing Clementine falling in with Luke, shocking him.

"CLEM! LUKE!" He yelled in shock until he heard another crack, making him look to see Crystal falling in now, shocking and putting him in more fear. "NO! CRYSTAL!" He quickly ran to where Crystal was, seeing nothing inside. "N-No...Crystal..." He then heard a banging from underneath, making his eyes widen as quickly began to break the ice from where the banging was. "Hang on Crystal! I'm coming!" He kept banging the ice until he finally cracked it, with him looking around. "Crystal?! CRYSTAL!" He was about to dive in until he saw something coming up, seeing it was Crystal, but not how he expected to see her. She floated from the top, not moving for she was now dead. "Crystal..."

"Ethan! What's going on?!" Bonnie asked until she saw Crystal, making her eyes widen. "Oh my god..."

"C-Crystal...Crystal..." Ethan said to himself in shock and in complete heartbreak while holding her hand until he screamed loudly in rage and pain. "CRYSTAL! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! NOT AGAIN!" He then started to break down in tear, with Bonnie grabbing his arm.

"Ethan! We've got to go!" She said, with him looking at her and then at Crystal in which he held her hand as she began to sink.

"I...Love you..." He said until he slowly got up and was being drug to the house by Bonnie, seeing Jane carrying the wet and shivering Clementine.

"How the fuck did that happen!?" Kenny asked in anger as they all headed into the half built house.

"There's a fire place!" Jane said as she put her down onto a chair and removed her jacket. "She's going to freeze to death! We have to get her warm!"

"I-I can't believe it...Luke's gone." Mike said while putting down AJ in a open wooden box until he looked at Ethan. "Where's Crystal?" Ethan looked down and covered his eyes, making his eyes widen. "Oh my god...Not her."

"Clem...Tried to save him." Bonnie said while starting to cry and cover her eyes as well. "And now Crystal...Poor, sweet Crystal." Kenny's anger rose to no limit and then looked at Arvo.

"You son of a bitch! This is your FUCKING FAULT!" He screamed in rage, then looked around. "Look at this place, just a stack of fucking toothpicks! Be those magical 'supplies' are bullshit too!" Arvo stayed quiet until he was pushed. "What? No speaka de English?!"

"...Fuck you." Arvo said, with Kenny then brutally punching him down onto the ground.

"You fucking Commie piece of shit!" Kenny yelled until he got on top of him and began to punch him brutally while Ethan looked through his hands to see this, making his anger toward Arvo grow.

"KENNY! Stop it!" Clementine yelled, with Kenny stopping to look at her.

"...No Clem..." Ethan said darkly while he was still crying, with them looking. "This asshole deserves every bit of a beating he gets... If it wasn't for him doing something stupid, Luke and Crystal would still be alive..."

"Ethan! It's nobody's fault!" Mike said, until Kenny stopped beating onto Arvo, showing he now had bruises and a broken nose.

"What Clem? You lose your taste for this sort of thing?" Kenny asked darkly as well until Jane came in with a bag in hands to see what was happening.

"What did you do to him?" She asked in a slight bit of anger, but then showed Kenny the bag, revealing there was supplies from inside, making him sad. "There's another bag just like it! He WASN'T lying." A can dropped from inside while Jane put the bag up, with Kenny picking it up.

"You wanna tell me how a can of fucking chili is gonna help a baby?!" He asked in anger.

"How is beating a kid to death gonna help ANYONE?!" Jane countered back.

"It's your fault, and you damn well know it." Bonnie said in anger, with Kenny looking at everyone sadly, then at Arvo in anger.

"I'm tyin' him up." He said as he started to do so.

"Fine." Jane said as she looked at the firewood. "One of you help me." Ethan stared at Arvo in anger and then got up.

"...I'm out of here." He said coldly as he walked off upstairs, or at least all that was built, and sat against a wall in anger and sadness. _"She's gone...She's truly...Gone...She promised me...She... Promised me..."_  
><span><br>_**Later That Night**_

Ethan stared outside, which was dark, through the unfinished part of the house, looking at the area Crystal once until he heard small crying while he looked down sadly and didn't hear it.

_"Crystal... I...I miss you...I don't think I can do this without you...I lost Emmy, and now...You?" _He asked himself until the crying got a bit louder, catching his attention. _"...No...I have to keep going, keep going until I die. For Clem...And AJ." _He sighed, held his pendant, and walked downstairs to see the source of the crying, seeing Clementine and Jane as well. "Hey Clem...Feeling better?"

"Yeah, but are you ok Ethan?" She asked, with Ethan looking down sadly.

"Yeah...I'm just in shock still..." He said until he heard Kenny yelling outside, with him looking. "What's Kenny doing?"

"He's trying to get that truck started." Jane said while looking through the window, with Ethan picking up the crying AJ.

"Hey now...I'm here little guy." He said as he started rocking him, making him calm down.

"I've seen that look before." Jane said.

"He'll be fine." Clementine tried to say.

"Clem, he beat that boy with an inch of of his life." Jane said back. "We are WAY past fine." She looked down. "I know Kenny's a nice guy, Clem. I bet Carver was a nice guy too, once. Had a nice wife, kid...Then this happened. And one day, he carved some kid's face in and realized he could sleep at night."

"Kenny's nothing like Carver." Ethan said darkly, catching her attention. "I'd like to hear you say that again."

"All I'm saying is, start thinking about what happens when the both of you are wrong." Jane said until the truck started to run, making everyone look.

"He got it working!" Clementine said as Ethan put AJ back and ran out, with everyone else not to far behind.

"It works?" Mike asked in astonishment, with Kenny smiling.

"What'd I tell ya?" He asked as he got out of the truck.

"So what's the plan? Fine a place for the baby?" Ethan asked. "We go over to Wellington still?"

"I say we head back south." Jane said, with Kenny looking at her in surprise. "I don't know who's stupid idea it was to march up here in the first place, but it was a bad one. What if we head back to Howe's?"

"What?! Fuck that! I was thinking more like Texas." Mike said.

"Texas? The fuck?" Kenny asked in annoyance. "We already talked about this. We're GOING to find Wellington."

"We don't have to leave right now. Let's just sleep on it." Clementine said, with Ethan looking at Kenny.

"Wellington is probably our best bet." He said as they looked at him. "We're ALREADY in the cold now, so we might as well."

"See? Even he agrees!" Kenny said. "I got this truck working, so I say where we go, and we're going fucking north. It's the best chance we got at helping AJ."

"What about Arvo?" Mike asked, with hearing it making Kenny angry.

"Who? The Russkie? Yeah, HE ain't coming with us." He said.

"What? He knows the area. He can help us-" Mike said back.

"Oh yeah, some help HE'S been. He got Luke and Crystal killed." Kenny countered.

"I ain't gonna say he helped the situation,but maybe if you eased up before he wouldn't have run. Every think about that Kenny?" Mike asked in anger.

"Either way, I'm not going anywhere in the middle of the night." Jane said, with Mike nodding.

"Yeah! There could be a herd out there!" He said as it make Kenny angier.

"You want that baby's blood on your hands, Mike?" He asked.

"We're ALL going to die if you don't calm down, Kenny." Mike countered. "Haven't we been through enough for one day?"

"I'm going back inside." Jane said as she walked back in, with Bonnie and Mike looking at each other and followed her, leaving everyone except Kenny, Clementine, and Ethan entering back in, with Kenny getting angry.

"Goddamn it!" He said in rage, got in the truck, and slammed the door closed, leaving them as Ethan sighed a bit.

"Come on...Let's talk to him." He said while rubbing his forehead.

"Are you sure?" Clementine asked, with him nodding and walked to the other side of the truck as she followed him, and opened the door to see Kenny picking at his eye.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!" He yelled until he saw who it was, making him calm down. "Clem! Ethan! I just...Sorry...Give me a second." He fixed anything regarding his eye and looked at them. "Close the door." Clementine entered the front seat and Ethan entered the back. "Can you believe this? I bring 'em a working truck and then they act like I shit in their cereal!"

"Why can't we just leave tomorrow?" Clementine asked, making Kenny sigh and look at them.

"Look, we've got maybe a day's worth of food for the kid, that's it." He said. "Think about Rebecca and Alvin. I mean, what if Lee and Ethan here hadn't gone tearing across half of Georgia lookin' for you? Someone's got to keep this group together. That kid is depending on us." He sighed and rubbed his head. "I wish Lee was here... What you'd think he say?"

"I'd think...He'd tell us to keep the group together." Ethan said while looking outside. "Knowing him..."

"We can't just give up on this kid. I mean, what's the point of goin' on after that?" Kenny asked. "That's what people like Lee knew. And people like Jane will never understand." He then looks at them again. "I know Wellington might be bullshit, but when there's smoke, there's fire. Christa heard about it too, right?"

"Yeah...That's right." Ethan said, remembering Christa as they were separated. "I wish I knew if she's ok." Kenny looked down sadly, then back at them.

"When I first saw you two at that lodge, I thought I was dreaming... And when you two sat down next to me, and we both shared that meal... I could tell the both of you were different. Grown up like a brother and sister. I felt... Pride. A pride I never felt in a long time. I need you two here, to count on you." Both Clementine and Ethan looked at each other, then nodded.

"Ok Kenny, we'll help you." Clementine said, with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah...For the kid." He said, making Kenny smile.

"Good...We'll figure everything out in the morning." He said before getting out of the truck and headed back inside, leaving them as they looked at each other.

"Come on...Let's just get some rest." Ethan said, with Clementine nodding and walked inside.

_**Early in the Morning**_

Ethan was sleeping against the wall, dreaming about the events of what happened with Crystal until he heard a gunshot, waking him up instantly.

"W-What?!" He asked as he quickly ran downstairs with Kenny while the baby cried. "Kenny, what's going on?!"

"Fuck if I know!" He said as the two of them went out to the source, seeing Mike and Bonnie next to lying and bleeding Clementine, who had her shoulder shot. "Oh my god... What the fuck did you do?!" Ethan's eyes widened as he saw Arvo running away, making him finally snap. Every single strand of sanity he once had was now gone, and he wanted payback while both Bonnie and Mike ran off where Arvo was going. He walked over to the pistol and picked it up.

"...Kenny, bandage Clementine up...I've got something I need to take care of." Ethan said coldly as he ran after him.

"Ethan?! ETHAN!" Kenny yelled, with Ethan ignoring him as he chased them down, seeing Arvo behind Bonnie and Mike in the distance.

"ARVO! STOP RUNNING!" He yelled in anger as he began to shoot toward Arvo, with him running faster. "BONNIE! YOU SCREWED US OVER FOR THE LAST TIME! Now it's time to PAY THE PRICE!" He kept shooting in rage until he hit Bonnie's leg, making her fall over and the others to stop.

"Bonnie!" Mike yelled while Arvo aimed his rifle at Ethan, only for him to get shot in the other leg and knocking him down. Mike stared at the walking Ethan in horror.

"So...It just leaveS you..." He said darkly. "You thought letting that fucking SHITHEAD right there would be funny, huh?! HUH MIKE?!" Arvo tried to shoot Ethan again, but he saw this and shot his shoulder, making him yell in pain. "A SHOULDER FOR A FUCKING SHOULDER!" He grabbed Arvo's gun and aimed it at him. "I bet it's funny now, HUH ARVO? Shooting people, well who's LAUGHING NOW?!"

"Ethan! Stop!" Mike yelled, with him looking and aiming the gun at him.

"...Run away like the coward you are, and NEVER come back!" He said as Mike walked backwards and ran, leaving Ethan to look at and walk towards Bonnie, with her slowly backing up. "Now it's time for the payback you rightfully deserve."

"Ethan! This isn't you! Crystal wouldn't want this!" Bonnie said, with Ethan's cold expression still there until a thought process came into his head and made his eyes widen by a realization. He just became like his dad, and he hurt some former members of his group.

"My god...I'm just like him..." He said until he tossed the rifle away. "...Leave and never come back." He slowly walked back to the house in sadness and being ashamed before he saw both Jane and Kenny putting in a banged Clementine inside the truck until Kenny noticed him.

"Ethan! Where have you been?!" He asked.

"I...Had to deal with them. I didn't kill them, but-" Ethan said until he saw walkers roaming around now, making his eyes widen. "Oh shit... Everyone inside!" The remains of the group went inside the truck, with Jane holding AJ, and drove off in a hurry.


	20. But Not Lost In The Snow - Ep 5

_**On The Road**_

"...On the left!" Jane yelled as Kenny made a turn, for they they were driving in the snow inside the truck for the longest amount of time until Morning, while Ethan looked down at Clementine in worry and regret for becoming what he was with Bonnie, Mike, and Arvo. "Slow down!"

"Shut up!" Kenny said in anger while Clementine began to wake up, with Ethan noticing.

"Holy shit! She's awake!" Ethan said as she started to get up in pain while holding her shoulder, to see the wound herself. "I-I was worried!"

"Hey you." Jane said while looking back.

"Clem! Thank god!" Kenny said as well.

"Where are we?" Clementine asked in curiosity while looking around.

"Been driving a few hours now." Kenny said. "There were a bunch of walkers around so we had to get outta there and keep you warm."

"How do you feel?" Jane asked while Clementine looked at her wound in pain. "Couldn't find the bullet. Must've gone clean through. It'll burn, but you'll be fine."

"Those sons of bitches. I expected it from the Russian, but from Mike?" Kenny asked while shaking his head. "I could tell they were working on something."

"Is Bonnie ok?" Clementine asked, making Ethan look down guiltily.

"She... took off on foot. She should be ok, but at least they didn't get this truck." He said while looking outside.

"Now that Clem's awake we should talk about where we're going-" Jane tried to say.

"We're heading north." Kenny interrupted.

"What? To find 'Wellington'?" Jane asked, making Kenny slightly mad.

"You sure talk a lot of shit, you got a better plan?" He asked.

"We head south, back to Howe's." Jane said.

"Carver's place? Why there, of all places?" Ethan asked. "Look, Wellington is OUT there. It's our best chance."

"Yeah. There could be a community!" Clementine said, with Jane shaking her head.

"Even if there is a place up here, it could take us weeks to find it." She said. "We could get back to Howe's in a day."

"Tell you what, we can turn around just as soon as you pry this wheel from my cold, dead fingers." Kenny said back. "How's that sound?"

"Whatever. I give up." Jane said as she put her foot on the dash, making Kenny annoyed and shoved it off.

"Get your feet off the dash." He said, with her smirking.

"Let's play a game Clem." She said while looking at her. "I spy with my little eye, an asshole." She looked at Kenny with a smile. "Your turn."

"Jane, leave Kenny be!" Clementine said, making Jane shake her head and Kenny's anger growing.

"I am done playing games with you Jane." He said.

"Fuck you. You don't know a damn thing about me." Jane said back, with him looking at her.

"Oh I know what you are; Nothin'." Kenny said coldly. "Nobody cares about you, and you don't care about nobody but yourself. That makes you NOTHIN'."

"What is it with you?! It's your family, isn't it?" Jane asked, making Ethan mad a bit.

"Don't push it Jane." He said in anger.

"You're just another Type-A asshole trying to save a bunch of dead people." Jane said, ignoring Ethan entirely.

"YOU listen to me!" Kenny said right back. "You talk about MY family, I WILL fucking END you." Hearing this made Jane scoff.

"Jesus Christ, I am SICK of this wounded warrior crap!" She said. "Just pull over! I can't take this!"

"Oh, running away again? What a fuckin' shocker!" Kenny said right back at her. "In the end, you still only care about nothing but yourself, right?"

"And where were you when Sarita died Kenny?" Jane asked, making Kenny's eyes widen.

"STOP it Jane." Ethan said in anger.

"I was there. I couldn't... Goddamn I loved that woman!" Kenny said, with his anger rising.

"Who could love you?! Look at you! You can't raise this kid; It's scared to death of you!" Jane said at him.

"Nobody who died is anyone's fault!" Clementine said, hoping for them to listen. "We just wanted to be together, and it went bad! But we owe it to them to make the best of it!"

"I'm sorry Clem, but I cannot deal with his bullshit anymore!" Jane said while looking at Clementine, then at Kenny. "You know the thing about people like you, Kenny? You're just a bomb waiting to go off. Everyone talks about you behind your back because they're afraid of you. Like Mike, Bonnie...Sarita."

"JANE! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" Ethan yelled in anger.

"You fucking liar, that ain't true!" Kenny said back at and looked at her.

"Everyone around you knows sooner or later they're gonna end up dead. Sarita knew it, I know it, Ethan knows it, and Clementine knows it!" Jane said, making Kenny finally snap.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" He screamed until he noticed cars blocking the road, making his eye widen. "OH SHIT!" He quickly drifted, making a large turn and stopped, making AJ cry.

"Everyone alright?! How's the baby?!" Ethan asked in worry.

"We're fine, even him." Jane said, with Ethan nodding and looked at Clementine.

"You ok sis?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'm ok." She said while everyone observed the area a bit.

"Go around." Jane advised, but Kenny shook his head.

"One of them might have diesel." He said. "We're running on fumes, we've got no choice. When I holler it's ok, drive up closer." He got out of the truck, closed the door. "If anything happens, I'll meet you there." He pointed at what appeared to be rest area, and walked to the site, leaving them.

"That fucking asshole." Jane said under her breath. "I can't take this anymore."

"Then stop making him mad. Easy as that." Ethan said.

"When doesn't he get mad?" Jane asked, with them being silent again while she looked outside. "Clem, Ethan, we could leave, right now."

"Are you serious?" Clementine asked in worry while looking at the site Kenny entered in. "What about AJ?"

"Or Kenny for that matter." Ethan said. "We can't just leave him."

"Look, I know you two are close to him, but Kenny wouldn't let him-" Jane tried to say until there were gunshots, making them all silent except for the crying AJ until they saw walkers.

"Oh FUCKING great!" Ethan said in anger. "How the hell can they be moving?!"

"They must not be cold enough yet...Fuck!" Jane said until she started the truck. "Ethan! Get behind the wheel!"

"But I don't even know on how to fucking drive!" Ethan said before getting out of the back seat and into the drivers.

"Who cares?! Just step on it!" Jane yelled as Ethan shook his head and put his foot on the gas pedal and started to drive through the walkers, until one went through the windshield "SHIT!" The truck began to move out of control and crashed into a small pit. Jane quickly got out of the truck.

"Where are you going?!" Ethan asked as Jane just ran away, leaving them. "What the fuck?!" Ethan tried to find a weapon to kill the walker but it was shot instead, by Clementine. "Clem! Go and follow Jane! I'll meet up with you later!"

"But Ethan-" Clementine tried to say.

"JUST GO!" Ethan yelled as Clementine ran off to get to the area, leaving him there in the area. "Ok...I can do this..." He inhaled and exhaled deeply, slowly got out of the truck, and looked around the area to see a few walkers around. _"Ok...Now if I just get to the rest area without being seen, I SHOULD make it there in one piece...Let's just hope Clem and AJ will be alright."_He slowly walked through the snowy blizzard, trying to not let the cold get to him while looking around the area for the resting place, and kept doing so until he saw it in the distance. _"That must be it..." _He slowly made his way to it and went inside, seeing Clementine and Kenny inside. "Hey guys."

"Ethan! You're ok!" Clementine said before hugging him tightly, with him doing the same.

"Thank god you're ok." Kenny said while looking at Ethan. "AJ's not with you either?" He shook his head, putting Kenny in a state of shock. "JANE!?" He barged out and looked around, with Clementine looking at the other side to see a silhouette of somebody, seeing it was Jane's.

"Wait! There she is!" She said, with both Kenny and Ethan looking to see her in relief.

"Oh thank Christ!" Kenny said as he opened the door for her, but saw AJ wasn't with her. "Where's the kid?!" Jane only stayed silent in sadness, making everyone's eyes widen.

"No...No, no, no, no...No not the kid..." Ethan said in shock and while he was shaking.

"What are you saying?" Kenny asked, with realization coming into him. "No...NO!" He ran out to look for AJ, with Jane looking at them.

"The two of you, look at me." She said, with them looking. "No matter what happens, stay out of it."

"What? What do you mean by that?!" Ethan asked in worry and anger.

"Stay out of what?!" Clementine asked in confusion.

"You two are about to see who he really is." Jane said as they turned to see Kenny, filled with anger and rage, and pushed both Clementine and Ethan to the side.

"Get out of my way..." Kenny said darkly and angrily while walking to Jane. "How could you kill a FUCKING CHILD?!" He swung a fist at her, to which she dodged and slipped behind to while taking out her knife.

"It was an accident Kenny!" Jane yelled.

"BULLSHIT!" Kenny yelled, still in rage.

"Both of you stop this!" Ethan yelled.

"It doesn't have to end like this!" Clementine said until Kenny charged at Jane, knocking her against the window and causing it to crack. "KENNY!" Jane tried to resist by grabbing onto his damaged eye, but only knocked off the patch and his hat, with both of those items flying in the wind.

"FUCK YOU!" Kenny yelled until Jane punched him and sent him down, with her punching him in the face more.

"STOP THIS SHIT!" Ethan yelled as he grabbed Jane's arm only for her to push him off and knock him against a wall, stunning him to watch the entire thing so far. Kenny got up and tried to attack her, but Jane cut him across the stomach, making him yell in pain.

"Oh my god!" Clementine as the two of them were in a stand off position and were walking into the snow, with Clementine following and so would Ethan but he was trying to recover from the hit.

"Piece a' shit..." Kenny said in anger as Clementine got in between them, but Jane knocked her away and tried to stab him until he countered by grabbing her arm and threw her at a sign, knocking it and both of them over. "I'll fucking kill you!" He found Jane's knife and tried to make a reach for it, but Jane grabbed him by the head and dug her fingers into his damaged eye, making him scream.

"How does that fucking feel?!" Jane asked in anger until Clementine tried to pull her off him but Kenny grabbed Jane's knife and stabbed it into her leg, making her scream and knocked Clementine over due to being near a slide in the area.

"Fuckin' baby killer!" Kenny said until he pinned Jane down and was trying to stab her in the throat, but she resisted. "I'll fucking KILL you!" Ethan finally began to recover and got up to see what was happening, making his eyes widen and seeing Clementine pick up the pistol.

"Both of you stop this NOW!" Ethan yelled as he ran to them until a gunshot suddenly happened, making him immediately stop as he saw that Clementine, of all people, had to shoot Kenny, making him fall on the ground. "NO! KENNY!" He ran over and crouched down to him. "Kenny! Are you ok?! S-Say something!" He stared at him with tears coming out, making him shake his head. "No...Please... I already lost Crystal...I can't lose you, somebody I care for so much, too..."

"Ethan...It's ok..." Kenny said weakly with a smile, then looked at Clementine as she crouched down to him. "Clem...You made the right choice...I let you down..."

"No...It's my fault." Clementine said while she started crying as well.

"No...No...You did what you had to. You don't ever have to apologize for that..." Kenny said while coughing harshly, with Ethan and Clementine looking at each other and hugged each others shoulders. "We almost made it... We were close...Weren't we?"

"Yeah man... Yeah, we were..." Ethan said while rubbing his eyes, with Kenny still smiling at him until he coughed more.

"I thought...I thought I wanted this... Asked for it so many times..." Kenny said while looking down a bit. "Now that it's happening...I'm scared..."

"Y-You'll get to be with...Katjaa and Duck..." Clementine said while holding Kenny's hand, making him smile.

"You're...Always good for a smile." He said until he looked at Ethan. "You...You help protect her as much as you can...Alright?" He stared at him with wide eyes and nodded.

"I-I-I will Kenny...I will..." Ethan said, making Kenny nod slowly.

"Good...You...Do what you've always...Done..." He said until he closed his eyes, showing he was dead as both Ethan and Clementine hugged each other in support, crying until they heard a baby crying, making both of their eyes widen.

"Is...It that...AJ?!" Ethan asked as he and Clementine looked at each other, then ran to the source of the crying, seeing it came from within a car and saw AJ, still alive, inside. "Oh my god..."

"Oh my god! AJ!" Clementine said as she opened the door and put AJ in her arms, crying in a bit of happiness until Jane walked over to them. "He's alive?!"

"Jane, what was all of that back there?" Ethan asked in question.

"I understand if you're upset..." Jane started to say. "AJ was never in any danger. I was just... Going to try to talk to you into coming with me. I just thought if you saw Kenny like that, you'd know we'd have to leave him." Hearing all of this angered Ethan greatly.

"You...you went through ALL of this, THIS ENTIRE FIGHT, JUST TO SHOW US THAT?!" He screamed in rage. "You're nuts!"

"No, you're FUCKING CRAZY!" Clementine said in rage, with Ethan allowing her to say this. "How could you do this?! You put AJ in danger, and got my friend killed, JUST to prove a point?!" Jane sighed sadly.

"It was a stupid plan...I never should have lied to you. But I thought it was the only way you'd see it." She said until for the first time since they met her, she started to cry a bit. "You have to forgive me..."

"...I'm not going anywhere with you." Clementine said in anger and walked away, saddening Jane more.

"Clem...Please!" She said until she looked at Ethan, with him staring at her in anger in silence.

"...Serve you fucking right." He said as he followed Clementine, leaving Jane in shock as she just watched.

"I did this for you Clem!" She said, with more tears streaming. "I can't do this alone. Ok? Is that what you want to hear?!" They just ignored her and continued walking silently.

"I guess we're on our own... Again." Ethan said, with Clementine nodding.

"So..Where do we go now?" She asked until Ethan felt something on his foot, seeing it was Kenny's hat, for it was blown in the wind, and grabbed it to examine it a bit, with her seeing it as well. Ethan stared at it for a while until he put it on, feeling a part of Kenny is with him.

"...Let's try to find Wellington, or at least somewhere else away from Jane." He said as he offered his arms to Clementine, to which she put AJ in them as the two of them walked off.


	21. Please Remember Me - Ep 5

**_Three Days Later_**

Three days have passed since the horrid events of what happened in the rest stop, with Clementine having to shoot Kenny and left Jane due to her being the cause of it. Since then, both her and Ethan were alone with AJ, with the blizzard still going and hasn't lighten up for the longest amount of time, as the two of them walked while Ethan started to look pale.

"Ethan? I don't think we're heading to Wellington." Clementine said while looking around, with him shaking his head.

"R-Really? God...Fuck...Just...Just when I thought we were heading the right way..." Ethan said until he coughed harshly while holding AJ, with the cold weather finally getting to him. "Then...Then we find...We find somewhere else then... Maybe... Maybe there's somewhere else then... There's got to be around here... There... Has to... Be..." He started coughing harshly again and got on his knees in weakness, with Clementine then looking in wide eyes.

"Ethan!" She said as she ran over to him in concern. "Are you ok?!"

"I-I don't... Know...I feel... Weak, really, really weak..." Ethan said before he tried to get up, but failed as his back landed against a tree and started to breath heavily. "I...I don't think so... This cold is finally getting to me... I... I think all this is going to end up killing me one way or another..."

"Maybe we can start a fire!" Clementine said, with him shaking his head.

"Clem...There's no way we can make a fire in a place like... Like this..." He said before coughing harshly and then looked at her. "Clem...I don't think I'm going to make it... Not in this weather..."

"Please...Don't say that!" She said as tears started to stream from her eyes, with him doing the same.

"I-I know... It pains me too... But look at me..." Ethan said weakly. "I can barely move now... And with how this weather is now... It's going to kill me... I know it..." He looks at AJ slightly, seeing him looking at him with curious eyes, then back at Clementine. "So...I want you... I want you to do something... For me, ok? I-I... I need you to leave me, and take AJ with you."

"No, no, no!" Clementine said as she started to cry and got on her knees near him, with Ethan starting to as well and grabbed one of her shoulders with his free arm. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want to Clem... You know I don't... But you know I can't make it out of this..." He said while looking at AJ. "Think about AJ... You two will be able to get a chance at getting out of here without worry... Please... I need you... I need you to do this favor... This favor I'm asking you... Just this... One... Last... Time.." Clementine just cried while he looked down sadly.

"Ok...Ok, I'll go...I'll go..." She said in a smally cracked voice, making Ethan smile as she hugged him so he wouldn't have to, in which he did back.

"It's ok Clem... It's ok... You're making the right choice... For you and AJ..." He said until he stopped hugging her and looked at AJ after Clementine put him in her arms. "Now... I want you to do something for me... You raise... You raise him right... And when he's grown... You tell him about his mommy, and his daddy and how they were good people... And tell him about all the people who tried to keep him safe... Including me... Ok? Just like they did with you... He... Deserves to know..." He looked around weakly until he realized he was wearing Kenny's hat, took it off, and gave it to her. "Here...Take this... Give it to AJ when he's grown up... Tell him... Tell him about how much of a great person Kenny was..." He looked at Clementine in the eyes, took a deep breath before removing something from his neck, Emmy's pendant, and put it in her hands. "I-I want you to have this... Something to... To remember me by... Ok?"

"Ok... Ok..." Clementine said sadly and crying as she put the pendant on, making him smile.

"Good...Good... Now... Now I want you to go... Before I turn into one of them..." Ethan said before slightly lifting himself up and hugged hear tightly. "I-I'm really glad I met you Clementine... I love you... So much... Sister..."

"I-I love you too... Brother..." Clementine said as she hugged back, making Ethan smile weakly and lied back down.

"Now go... Go before I turn into it..." He said as Clementine sniffed and cried, but nodded and slowly began to walk away from him by his request until AJ began to cry a bit. "Hey... Don't cry on Uncle Ethan little guy..." Hearing this made Clementine stop for a bit to look at him, with him looking down sadly. "Your... Big sister is going to take care of you..." Clementine looked away and kept walking, and he watched her until she was no longer seen, making him relax and slowly begin to close his eyes. _"Finally... Some... Peace... I haven't felt like this in... So long..." _He closed his eyes for what appeared to be for just a second, but he felt the life in him being sucked right away from him and there was nothing but darkness.

_?_

_"Where... Where am I? Why is it... So dark?" Ethan asked until there was a bright light in the distance, making him curious as he started to walk to it, but the more he did the bigger it was. He entered into it, seeing he was in a world filled with nothing but light. "What... Is this place?"_

_"Hey." A voice said to him, with Ethan's eyes widening and saw it came from somebody he cared for; Lee Everett. "Looks like you made it."_

_"Lee... It's you..." Ethan said in shock as he hugged him, making him chuckle and hug back._

_"I saw all you did for her these past years... You did good. Really good." Lee said with a smile. "I'm proud of you..." They both stopped hugging each other._

_"Is... Everyone else here?" Ethan asked until many more people he knew appeared in the light, Kenny as he was now with Sarita, Katjaa, and Duck near by with smiles, Carley, Doug, Larry, Mark, Ben with Travis and David Parker, their teacher, Omid, Chuck, Rebecca and Alvin, Nick with Pete next to him, Carlos and Sarah, Walter and Matthew, and Luke standing there with a smile, making him smile. "You guys... You're all here..." He looked in the distance, seeing Crystal walking to him with a smile, making him smile._

_"I'm glad you're with us." She said, with Ethan nodding and smiling. "How does it feel?"_

_"It feels... Peaceful.." He said until he saw two other shadows walking to him, making his eyes widen to see it was his mom, who has Black hair and Green eyes, and Lizzy, a younger girl version of him. "Mom... Lizzy..." He slowly walked to them in disbelief until they hugged him tightly, with him hugging back._

_"I missed you big brother!" Lizzy said, with Ethan smiling at her._

_"I missed you too, both you and your mommy." He said as he looked at her and they smiled at each other._

_"I'm glad you're here with us now... We missed you so much." His mom said, making him smile until one person finally caught his attention, with him walking over to see it was her; Emmy._

_"Emmy...It's... It's you..." He said, with Emmy smiling cheerfully, just like he remembered her, and the two of them hugged tightly._

_"I'm sorry I had to make you go through that Ethan... I'm so sorry..." Emmy said, making Ethan shake his head._

_"No... It's ok... It doesn't matter now...We're here... Together..." He said as he stopped hugging and looked at everyone, seeing smiles on their faces as he smiled back, and ran walked toward them and looked down from the light with everyone else, seeing Clementine walking through the snow while holding AJ in her arms and crying. "It's ok Clementine... You don't have to worry anymore... Because... We're all here. Every single one of us... Are watching." He kept watching for days upon days as she walked through a herd of walkers in a field with walker guts on her and AJ while she walked through it, making him smile. "We're all here... All of us... Together. Everyone. I'll... See you soon...Little sister."_

_**~The Walking Dead Game: Dust to Dust~**_


	22. Wellington - Ep 5 (Alternate Ending 1)

**_(While this isn't the official ending to Dust to Dust, it would at least be cool to see a what-if. So...What if Ethan and Clementine made it to Wellington and didn't get lost in the blizzard?)_**

**_Nine Days Later_**

Nine days have passed since the horrid events of what happened in the rest stop, with Clementine having to shoot Kenny and left Jane due to her being the cause of it. Since then, both her and Ethan were alone with AJ, walking through the snow as the blizzard finally went away, with Ethan sighing in relief.

"Thank god that blizzard finally passed, I didn't think I was going to make it through all that." He said with a smile while holding and looking at AJ, then at Clementine. "Right? Least we still have each other." She looked at him and smiled a bit, with him looking over the hill they were on to see smoke. "I'm guessing Wellington is just nearby. Come on, I'll race you!" He then began to run up the hill with a smile while Clementine chased him and the two of them laughed happily as she began to catch up. "Oh no you don't!" They kept racing each other until they both stopped to look at it; Wellington. A large fort made of metal, shocking them. "Holy..."

"It's about time." Clementine said, making Ethan smile.

"Yeah... It is." He said as he looked at his hat, Kenny's hat. "I wish Kenny was here to see this... He would have loved to see this place..." He looked down sadly but looked at AJ, making him smile again, then at Clementine. "Let's go!" They both started walking until a shot was fired near their feet, making them stop.

"That's far enough." A woman said through the speakers, with them looking at the walls. "Drop any weapons you have." Both Ethan and Clementine looked at each other, then back at the walls while putting down their pistols. "Approach the gate." They both slowly walked over to the front of the gate, seeing that there was a woman around her mid twenties to early thirties with Brown hair standing in a guarding station above the gate. "Hi, I'm Edith."

"Hey...I'm Ethan. And here with me is Clementine, and this little guy is Alvin Jr." Ethan said as he showed AJ to Edith, making her smile.

"Aw, what a handsome boy." She said, with him nodding.

"Is there someone named Christa here?" Clementine asked, making Ethan's eyes widen a bit.

"Oh yeah! Hey, IS someone named that here? She's a friend of ours!" He asked, with Edith's head shaking.

"No, I don't think so." She said, making him nod sadly.

"Alright, thanks anyway." Ethan said. "Anyway, how do we get in?" Edith sighed sadly, catching their attention.

"I'm afraid...This is where I give you the bad news." She said, with Ethan and Clementine looking at each other until Edith picked up a duffle bag and put it over the edge before making it drop, leaving them in question. "That's some supplies. Food, water, medicine-"

"What? Why are you giving us this?" Ethan asked in question, and a bit of fear.

"Unfortunately, our community isn't accepting new members." Edith said, shocking them. "We're over capacity as it is, and there's just not to go around if we keep bringing new people in. Things just might change in a few months." They just stared at her in disbelief.

"But we have a baby!" Clementine said, saddening Edith more.

"This is hard for me too..." She said. "I don't want to turn anybody away, especially children-" Something clicked in Ethan, making him come to a decision.

"Then just only take the kids!" He said, shocking Clementine. "Please! They're not safe here! I need them to be ok! It's just a girl and a baby, you can make room for that! Right?!" Edith just stared at him. "Please...They're the only family. They're all I've got left in this world! Please..." He starts to break down a bit. "Please...I'm begging you..." Edith just stared at him more until she sighed.

"I'll...I'll ask. Just gimmie a second." She said as she went inside from the ide of her post, with Ethan looking down sadly.

"You...You shouldn't see me like this..." He said.

"We're not staying without you!" Clementine said, with him looking at her in anger.

"YES, YOU ARE." He said, surprising Clementine in a bit of fear but made him calm down and look at AJ. "It's safe here... For the two of you... That's all that matters now...Nothing else..." At that moment, Edith came back to her post with a nod to them.

"We can take the children, but just the children." She said, making him smile.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Ethan said until he turned to Clementine and put AJ in her arms after crouching down to her. "Ok...I need you to listen to me, alright? This is your chance, you for and the baby. I want you two safe... And it's here. Where...Where the two of you will have a chance." Clementine only shook her head in denial while she started to tear up.

"No, no, no!" She said as she started to cry, with Ethan starting to as well. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want to Clem, but the two of you will be safe...Think about the baby!" He said, with them looking at the baby. "Think about AJ... You two will be able to get a chance at being safe. Please... I need you to do this favor... This favor I'm asking you... Just this one last time..." He looked at the walls while keeping his eyes on her. "You'll met new people...Make friends... And you won't have to keep a gun near you when you go to sleep every goddamn night... And-"

"No! We're leaving! All of us together!" Clementine said, making Ethan cry more.

"Please don't argue Clemmy! Think about-" He tried to say.

"Stop! Stop, ok?!" She said back, surprising him. "We're not staying! That's that!" He only stared at her, knowing she was serious until they heard Edith sniffling, making them look.

"Sounds like...Sounds like she means business." She said, with Ethan looking at Clementine with a small smile.

"Yeah...I guess so." He said until Edith dropped off another duffle bag, questioning him. "What?"

"I'm only suppose to give one bag per group but..." She tried to say but sighed. "Look, if you're in the area, check back in a few months. We might be accepting new people then."

"Yeah...Ok..." Ethan said as he picked up one of the bags. "Thanks for the help, Edith. I mean it. I'm sorry for the drama." She nodded with a small smile.

"Well it's a shitty situation. We're all doing the best we can." She said. "You all stay safe out there."

"Alright...And thanks again." Ethan said while Clementine picked up the other bag, with him chuckling a bit and rub the tears out of his eyes. "I swear...Sometimes you can be a real pain." She smiled a bit and looked back at him.

"Yeah? Wonder who I got that from?" She asked, with him looking at AJ and then at Kenny's cap.

"I... I can think of two people who that might be." He said he looked away from Wellington. "Come on... Let's go." He started to walk away, with Clementine by his side with a smile.

**We'll keep moving, no matter what happens in our way. **


	23. Howe's - Ep 5 (Alternate Ending 2)

**_(This is going to be the last What-If in Dust to Dust. After this, nothing else will be made. What if Ethan and Clementine accidentally went toward Howe's instead toward Wellington or lost in the blizzard?)_**

**_Nine Days Later_**

Nine days have passed since the horrid events of what happened in the rest stop, with Clementine having to shoot Kenny and left Jane due to her being the cause of it. Since then, both her and Ethan were alone with AJ, walking through the woods but the snow began to melt slightly due to the change of weather in the area they were in, making him frustrated.

"Damn it... Looks like we went the wrong way toward Wellington... I was hoping we would, but guess that's not happening." He said while looking down at AJ, seeing him awake but smiled slightly. "Ignore Uncle Ethan little guy, we'll be fine."

"Do you know where we're going?" Clementine asked, making Ethan shrug.

"No, not really. But we'll find somewhere soon." He said until they both stopped to see a place they could go, Howe's; Carver's old camp, which was now abandoned and filled with dead walkers. "Well what do you know. Looks like we made it to Howe's on accident..."

"Didn't Jane say we would head here?" Clementine asked, with him nodding.

"Yeah...You're right. Let's just hope we don't come across her here." Ethan said while walking to the entrance they were once in, but he stopped to see the dead body of Carlos, who was now shot in the head, and sighed. _"I'm sorry I couldn't protect Sarah, Carlos... At least she's with you now." _He shook his head and walked inside, the stockroom, to see Clementine looking at Carver's dead corpse. "...You think we shouldn't have watched Kenny do that?"

"No...He deserved it." Clementine said, with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah, I think so too." He said until AJ started to cry, to which he started rocking but couldn't stop, then looked at Clementine. "You want to try to hold him? Maybe he wants you." She nodded and he put him into her arms, making AJ calm down and coo slightly, making Ethan smile. "Well what do you know? He's really fond of you." He looked around to see an open box, looking inside to see canned food and water bottles, but most importantly formula. "Formula is in here. Guess the entire thing about this place having food wasn't entirely bullshit."

"Maybe there's still stuff around here?" Clementine asked, with Ethan shrugging.

"Don't know. I guess we can look still, see if there's anything else." He said as they walked out of the stockroom and to the area they were staying, the very same one that he and the group was kept in, making him have memories of when they were alive, Crystal included, and looked at the area Carver beat him and Kenny at, making him sigh again. "Well, I guess nothing else is here, maybe we can check the greenhou-"

"Just...Stay behind me." A male voice said in the distance, making them look to see a family of three in the distance. A Caucasian-American middle-aged father with Red hair and Black glasses, the same raced mother that was in her early thirties but had Brown hair, and a son that was African-American that was possibly now a thirteen year old. "Hi...This your place?"

"No, not really. We're just moving along like you guys are." Ethan said while looking at them. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"We need help." The mother said, with the father looking at her and then back at them.

"My boy...He ain't doin' so well." He said, with the two of them looking at him.

"Really?" Ethan asked in question and skepticism. "What's wrong?"

"He ain't bit, so don't worry, just hungry. We've been walkin' for weeks. Ran outta food a couple of days ago" The father said until he saw AJ in Clementine's arms. "That your kid?" They both looked at AJ, seeing him looking around with his eyes.

"Well...I guess he is now. Our little brother." Ethan said, then looked at the father. "We've been around for a while now. We lost somebody we loved, betrayed by someone that we thought this kid was dead and...God, we've had it rough for the past while. Betrayal can really sting sometimes."

"Yeah, we're all following a rough road." The father said before looking around. "This place needs a lotta work. We could help you." Both Ethan and Clementine looked at each other, then back at them.

"Please, we won't make another night out here." The mother said while AJ began to cry a bit, with Ethan looking at and picked him up from Clementine's arms, making him calm down.

"Look, I know you don't trust us..." The father said as the mother was going to walk over to him, but he shook his head to stop her. "...And I know a lotta people out here say a lotta things. But I'm asking the two of you, as a father, please don't turn us away." They just stared at them and looked at each other, with Ethan sighing.

"Well...What do you think?" He asked in question, making Clementine look down a bit. "It's your decision, I want you to have this choice." She stayed silent, but then looked up.

"...Come in." She said, making the mother and father smile while she nodded her head to the side. "Around the side."

"Thank you..." The mother said as the family went to where Clementine indicated where the entry way was, with Ethan looking at her.

"I think you did the right thing. I wouldn't really leave them behind like that." He said with a smile, then patted her head with a free arm. "The more you grow, the more I see Lee in you... You're really starting to be more like him everyday... I've never been so proud." Clementine smiled at him, with him doing the same as they walked to the door the family was now at, and opened it for them. "Hey. Come on in." They entered in, looking around happily.

"My name's Patricia." The mother, Patricia, said while looking at Ethan, with him nodding.

"Ethan, my name's Ethan, that girl is Clementine and the baby is Alvin Jr.; AJ." He said until Patricia suddenly hugged him, surprising him.

"Thank you Ethan. Thank you so much." She said, with him slowly calming down and hugged her back with a smile.

"Don't mention it." He said until he noticed a pistol inside the father, Randy's, pocket, with Clementine also seeing it as well as he walked off with Patricia following, leaving the African-American boy with them.

"...Cool hats." He said, with Clementine not looking at him but stared at Randy and Patricia, while Ethan looked to see his hat, Kenny's hat.

"Yeah...Thanks." Clementine said, with Ethan nodding.

"So...What's your name kid?" He asked, with the boy looking at him.

"Gill." He said, with him nodding and smiling before crouching down and offered his hand.

"Hi Gill. I'm...Ethan." Ethan said as Gill accepted his hand, with the two of them shaking it.

**Can't be as bad as you might think...Fingers crossed I guess...**


End file.
